Mein wahres Ich
by Kylyen
Summary: Nach der Hogwarts Zeit. Harry ist Auror, Draco Student. Was, wenn Harry Draco ein Angebot macht, das dieser nicht abschlagen kann? Und wie wird das Dracos Leben verändern? Sorry, ist mein erstes Summary g
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:**

Mir gehört nichts, ich bin so arm dran. Aber alles gehört J. K. Rowling °schnief°

Und nicht mal hiermit mach ich Geld °seufz°

Dabei könnt ich's wirklich gut gebrauchen

**Rating:**

R

Gut, ist meine erste Story und da ich kein Englisch kann und nicht weiß ob die Story überhaupt bei Fanfiction erscheint wenn ich die Knöpfe drücke, gehe ich lieber kein Risiko beim Rating ein.

**Slash**

Hach ja °seufz°

Für alle die nicht mit Liebe/ Anziehungskraft/ Sex zwischen Männern klar kommen: Lest am besten was anderes, das ist hier ist dann nämlich nicht zu empfehlen.

Was das Pairing angeht, wer mich kennt weiß sowieso was kommt °grins°

Harry/ Draco °juhu°

**Beta**

Macht mein allerliebstes Gugiherz °freu°. Ist auch dringend nötig, weil ich es nur einmal im Deutschunterricht geschafft habe, in einer Rechtschreibung ne 5 zu bekommen. Da war ich so stolz auf mich. (Und meine Klassenkameradin erst… die hat nämlich heimlich korrigiert °g°)

**In eigener Sache**

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction – ein wenig Rückendeckung in Form von Reviews wäre sehr willkommen °mit den Wimpern klimpern°

Es folgt der Prolog. Ich hoffe, ihr stört euch nicht am Schreibstil, der Prolog ist anders als der Rest der Story…..

Vermutlich werden auch erst ab Kapitel 1 Beschwerden folgen °schluck°

Die Kapitel sind relativ kurz gehalten; dafür will ich versuchen, wenn die Story begeistert, öfters zu updaten.

Was die Absätze angeht, ich hoffe ich habe sie einigermaßen gut aufgeteilt. Ich weiß, dass die Story sonst schwer zu lesen wäre, lassen wir uns also überraschen.

Genug geredet, viel Spaß.

Prolog 

„Glauben Sie, dass das Buch ein Erfolg wird?"

„Die Kritiker sind schon jetzt begeistert."

„Wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt"

„Wie sind Sie auf die Idee gekommen, ein Buch zu schreiben?"

„Könnten sie in die Kamera sehen? Hier, ja genau, und eventuell vielleicht…. äähhhm…. lächeln?"

Der Reporterpulk hatte sich gnädigerweise anderen Anwesenden zugewandt. Zeit, sich eine Erfrischung zu gönnen. Der Kellner, mitsamt dem Tablett hielt an und Sektgläser wurden ausgeteilt.

Ein Aufseufzen.

„Kannst du mir einmal sagen was ich hier mache?"

Der angesprochene Schwarzhaarige, junge Mann blickte auf, lachte sein, von den Reportern heiß begehrtes Gegenüber an und hob das Sektglas an die Lippen. Er schluckte, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich glaube, du veröffentlichst ein Buch."

Was für eine geniale Feststellung.

„Ich glaub einfach nicht, dass ich darauf eingegangen bin. Das wird doch keiner lesen….. Himmel, Sie werden alle meine Gedanken kennen. Sie werden alles über uns wissen. Ich werde nie mehr sein, was ich einmal war. Ich werde mich total lächerlich machen. Ich raste hier noch aus."

Wieder ein leises Lachen.

„Bleib ruhig. Ich denke, du hast vorher schon in der Öffentlichkeit gestanden, dies dürfte für dich doch kaum etwas Neues sein."

Zähneknirschen.

„Aber das hier ist etwas anderes. Können wir nicht einfach verschwinden?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Das ist dein Auftritt, genieß es einfach. Sieh mal, da hinten kommt Jerry."

Der Blonde drehte sich panisch um, er schluckte und suchte nach einem Ausweg. Dann grinste er diabolisch.

Ehe der Schwarzhaarige handeln konnte, fand er sich in einer stürmischen Umarmung wieder. Lippen, die sich trafen.

Dieser Auftritt rief ein gewaltiges Blitzlichtgewitter hervor, aber es bewirkte auch, dass ein gewisser Jerry McFust, seines Zeichens Verleger, von seinem Vorhaben, die beiden aufzusuchen, abgebracht wurde.

Mr. McFust wandte sich nun von den zwei jungen Herren ab und begab sich an die Bar, wo er einem gewissen Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts versuchte, in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Gewisser Zaubertränkeleher schien davon allerdings wenig begeistert, was man deutlich an seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte. Mr. McFust ignorierte dieses gekonnt und lächelte.

„Nanu? In aller Öffentlichkeit?", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige dem Blonden zu und lächelte, nachdem er wieder Luft bekam. Er wusste, dass sein Blondes Gegenüber für Ablenkung hatte sorgen wollen. Da aber der versammelte Ansturm von Reportern sich nun wieder ihnen zugewandt hatte, war dem Blonden dieses eindeutig nicht gelungen. Dieser hatte es natürlich bemerkt, das bewiesen die roten Flecken des Zorns, die auf seinen Wangen brannten. Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen.

„Sie entschuldigen uns doch sicher." Der Blonde stand auf, griff nach dem Arm des Schwarzhaarigen und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu einem kleinen Tisch in der hinteren Ecke.

„Aber Mr. Potter….", erklangen enttäuschte Stimmen hinter ihnen.

Die Beiden erhörten die Reporter nicht. Der Schwarzhaarige hob die Hand um die zwei am Tisch sitzenden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und flüsterte noch im gehen: „War wohl nichts, wer ist denn nun das schlimmere Übel. Jerry oder die Reporter?"

„Oder Weasley?", antwortete der Blonde, während er geradeaus blickte, sie dem Tisch näher kamen.

Das stocken des Schwarzhaarigen war nur einen Moment lang zu spüren. Dann erreichten sie den Tisch und ließen sich genervt in die zwei freien Stühle fallen.

„Na ihr zwei? Jetzt habt ihr es geschafft, oder?" Der Wuschelkopf war die einzige weibliche Person am Tisch, man merkte schnell, dass ihr Lächeln ehrlich gemeint war.

Der vierte und letzte im Bunde hatte rote Haare und Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Er wirkte ein wenig angespannt. Wenn man ihn gut kannte, merkte man sofort, dass er nur hier war, um dem Wuschelkopf einen Gefallen zu tun.

Die Stimmung, die am Tisch herrschte, war mehr als angespannt.

Es entwickelte sich erst nach einigen Minuten eine leichtere, unkomplizierte Konversation zwischen den vieren - oder anders gesagt, dreien, denn eine Person übte sich beharrlich im Schweigen.

Plötzlich erhob sich der Blonde.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich muss mal kurz nach Severus sehen."

Der Wuschelkopf nickte, der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn und einzig der Rothaarige schien sich gleich wohler zu fühlen und brachte die Unterhaltung wieder in Schwung.

Der Blonde besuchte unterdessen den genannten Zaubertränkemeister an der Bar, welcher grade von Jerry verlassen wurde. Er setzte sich neben ihn und Severus drehte sich blitzartig zu ihm um.

Seine Worte blieben ihm allerdings im Halse stecken als er registrierte, wer sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Es bildet sich sogar etwas wie die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen. Etwas, dass bei ihm äußerst selten vorkam, aber möglich war.

„Du bist es."

„Danke für die Begrüßung, wenn du möchtest kann ich auch gehen."

Der Blonde seufzte ein weiteres Mal leise auf. Nicht, dass er solche Behandlung nicht gewöhnt wäre. Es war eine zeitlang durchaus normal für ihn gewesen, dass keiner etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

„Nein, bleib ruhig. Wenn ich mich mit dir unterhalte, lassen mich vielleicht die anderen in Ruhe. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass die Granger versucht hat, sich mit mir über Heiltränke zu unterhalten und dein Verleger... Hab vergessen worüber er gesprochen hatte."

Der Blonde lächelte leicht. Er kannte die Abneigung seines Gegenübers, mehr als nötig mit Fremden, nicht Nahestehenden, zu sprechen. Andererseits wusste er auch, dass er Wichtiges automatisch in seinem Gedächtnis abspeichern konnte.

So saßen sie beide am Tresen, doch das Schweigen, welches zwischen ihnen herrschte, war nicht unangenehm oder nervig.

Nach und nach verging die Zeit.

Der Blonde sah auf die Uhr und kippte den Inhalt seines Sektglases hinunter. Zehn Uhr Abends. Mit ein wenig Glück würde sich die Gesellschaft innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden verlaufen.

Das unerwartete Blitzen kam von einer einzelnen Kamera und der Blonde drehte sich ruckartig um. Als er sah, wer ihn fotografierte, verdrehte er genervt die Augen.

„Creevy, mach das du weg kommst", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Klar, ich wollte nur ein Bild, dass nicht jeder hat."

Und weg war der Fotograf, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Der Zaubertränkemeister blickte nachdenklich auf und ließ seinen Blick ein wenig schweifen.

„Es kommt mir vor wie eine Art Klassentreffen. Ein Klassentreffen der Gryffindors."

„Seltsam uns hier anzutreffen, oder?" fragte der Blonde leise und leerte sein wieder gefülltes Sektglas in einem weiteren Zug.

„Ja seltsam, besonders wenn man davon ausgehen muss, dass es sich hier um eine Veranstaltung handelt, die sich größtenteils um dich dreht. Du solltest unbedingt zwischendurch ein Glas Wasser trinken und das hier solltest du einstecken, du wirst es morgen brauchen."

Der Zaubertränkemeister reichte dem Blonden eine Phiole über den Tisch. Kater Mittel -deutlich an der Lila Farbe zu erkennen. Der Blonde hatte einen eigenen Vorrat Zuhause, steckte es aber trotzdem ein. Es gab Tränke, die nicht einmal er so perfekt brauen konnte. Er beschloss, sich außerdem an den Rat mit dem Wasser zu halten. Der Alkohol zirkulierte bereits in seinem Blut und er konnte es deutlich spüren.

„Ich hasse so etwas", grummelte er leise.

„Ich weiß."

Dann erhellte ein glockenhelles Lachen den Raum, der Blonde lächelte und stand auf.

„Du entschuldigst mich bitte?"

„Geh nur", winkte der Zaubertränkelehrer ab.

Der Blonde ging zu einem der runden Tische, doch es waren nicht die drei Personen von vorhin, die hier saßen, auch wenn es sich ebenfalls um zwei junge Männer und eine Frau handelte.

„Setz dich."

„Was machen die denn für ein Theater um dich? Ist doch nur ein Buch."

„Klappe Ferg, wenn es einer verdient, dann er." Die Frau, die dem Sprecher die Leviten las, grinste dem Blonden zu und dieser erwiderte. Vielleicht war dies alles ja doch nicht so schlimm?

Die Gespräche an diesem Tisch wurden ungezwungener, freier und das änderte sich auch nicht, als der Schwarzhaarige sich wieder zu ihnen gesellte.

Aber schließlich konnte auch der Blonde Jerry nicht mehr ausweichen.

Der Schwarzhaarige warf seinem Freund einen mitleidigen Blick zu, dieser schickte ihn zurück. _Wenn du jetzt verschwindest bring ich dich um._

„Ich hasse so etwas."

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte, das hatte er am heutigen Abend schon öfters gehört.

„Bin ich froh, dass es vorbei ist. Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Der Blonde schaute sein Gegenüber an und drückte ihm schließlich einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich jedenfalls werde jetzt ins Bett gehen", sagte er dann und verschwand durch die Badezimmertür.

„Tu das", rief der andere ihm hinterher, „ich komm gleich nach."

Er schritt zurück zum Stubentisch, nahm die hingeworfenen Jacken und hing sie an die Garderobe. Dann bemerkte er das Buch, welches auf dem Tisch lag. Eben jenes Buch.

Der Schwarzhaarige schlug es auf und blickte auf die erste Seite. Zärtlich strichen seine Fingerspitzen über die Worte die dort standen. Jene, die dort als erstes, vor allen anderen standen.

""

„Was ist los?"

Grüne Augen, die die eben gestellte Frage intensiver wiederholen.

Du bemerkst auch alles oder?

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

Was willst du hören?

„Nichts"

Was soll ich auch anderes sagen.

„Ok"

Ich blicke auf bei diesem Tonfall.

Grüne Augen die mich mustern und ich weiß, ich werde heute Nacht kein Auge zumachen bevor Du nicht endlich weißt , was mir auf dem Herzen liegt.

Danke, danke für alles.

Draco

""


	2. Kapitel 1: Wie alles begann

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Prolog, Melissa gehört mir °g° Davis auch °juchu° Aber sie bringen mir kein Geld… ich mach irgendwas falsch °seufz°

**Pairing:** Jaja irgendwann mal Harry und Draco…

**Beta:** Mein Herz Gugi

**Anmerkung:** Wenn euch der Prolog gefallen hat, hoffe ich, ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht: denn jetzt kommt ein Flashback und der wird sich ziehen - denn der Prolog spielte so ziemlich am Ende der Story °muhahahaha°

**Kapitel 1 - Wie alles begann**

_Was mache ich hier eigentlich..._

_Mein Name ist Draco, Draco Malf... Was für ein einfallsreicher Anfang._

_Ich pack das nicht, ich weiß nicht einmal wo ich beginnen soll. _

_Auf ein Neues..._

_Ich blicke auf und sehe wie du mir zulächelst und ich hoffe du weißt, dass das der einzige Grund ist, weswegen ich nicht diese Feder nehme - sie durchbreche und samt dem Pergament aus dem Fenster werfe. Aber du bist froh wenn ich beschäftigt bin, deswegen schreibe ich weiter._

_Wer hätte gedacht, dass es einmal so werden würde? Hätte mir vor ein paar Jahren jemand gesagt, dass es mit mir einmal soweit kommt, dass ich mich so ändern würde, ich hätte ihn ausgelacht, ich hätte ihn verflucht, vielleicht sogar einen unverzeihlichen auf den Hals gehetzt. Ja, ich glaube das hätte ich getan. Damals, als ich noch Hogwarts besuchte. Aber dies alles scheint so lang her zu sein, ein anderes Leben._

_Ich weiß immer noch nicht was ich hier mache. _

_Wie sagst du immer so gerne? Wenn ich etwas ändern will, soll ich mit einem kleinen Schritt beginnen. Und am Anfang ist es immer der erste, kleine Schritt, der den Beginn einer neuen Zukunft einläutet._

_Ja, vielleicht wäre es tatsächlich das Beste dort zu beginnen, - bei meinem ersten Schritt in ein neues Leben - an jenem Tag, an dem sich alles zu ändern begann._

--„—„—()()()—„—„--

Ich lehnte mich zurück und blickte aus dem Fenster. Ich hatte nichts gegen Zug fahren und im Moment wünschte ich mir sogar, dass die Fahrt länger dauern möge. Es war gemütlich hier und ich hatte meine Ruhe. Erste- Klasse Abteil, laut Vater das mindeste für mich, wenn ich schon keinen Kamin bekämme.

Aber reisen per Zauberei war schwierig geworden seit der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war. Kamine mussten angemeldet und freigegeben werden, es sei denn, sie gehörten zu einem internen Netz, wie es zwischen Familienkaminen bestand. Mit Ausnahme größerer Sammelstellen und selbst dort wurde jede Benutzung registriert. Ich war vom Bahnhof zu Malfoy Manor gemeldet, von der Sammelstelle nach Hause. Die einzige Strecke, die ich jederzeit ohne um „Erlaubnis" zu fragen benutzen konnte, die die meisten nutzen durften.

Apparieren war ohne Registrierung gar nicht mehr möglich. Jede Bewegung von Punkt A zu Punkt B wurde überwacht und gemeldet. Wenn etwas vorfiel das nicht gemeldet war, stand die Abteilung für unbefugte Transportregistrierungen sofort auf dem Plan. Innerhalb von Minuten wären Leute des Ministeriums vor Ort, um zu schauen, was dort passiert war. Alles unterstand der Kontrolle des Ministeriums.

Mir sollte es nur recht sein, das gab mir noch etwas Zeit die ich alleine verbringen konnte.

Ich sah weiterhin hinaus und mir blickte ein blasses Gesicht entgegen, blass aber nett. Da waren blonde Strähnen, die in ein schmales Gesicht fielen. Nicht länger als 5 cm. Ich lächelte und auch das Gesicht lächelte zurück. Es waren meine Augen die mich anblickten. Seltsam, was aus mir geworden war und manchmal überlegte ich, wie es dazu kommen konnte.

Wie der berühmte Draco Malfoy „Eisprinz von Slytherin", ich musste grinsen als ich diese Bezeichnung benutzte, ein anderer Mensch wurde. Aber was für einer? Meine Lippen verzogen sich wieder zu einem Lächeln. Solange ich alleine war, konnte ich mich gehen lassen, konnte ich lächeln. Gut, ich war etwas blass, sah kränklich aus, aber ich würde es überleben. Ich hatte eine durchschnittliche Größe und Jorks nannte mich gern etwas dürr. Was soll's - mich störte es nicht.

„Eisprinz von Slytherin" Ashley hatte mich damals so genannt. Ich war so entsetzt gewesen, als ich hörte, wie die Leute mich hinter meinen Rücken so nannten. Doch sie hatte nur gelacht. Ashley Lurman. Wenn ich an sie dachte, tat mir heute noch das Herz weh. Ich hatte sie geliebt, ehrlich und aufrichtig. Ashley war der erste Mensch in meinem Leben gewesen, der mir wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte. Wir hielten es geheim und mehr als ein paar schüchterne Küsse hatten wir nicht geteilt. Aber manchmal, so dachte ich, waren wir nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen.

Nun, zumindest hatte sie mich zu dem gemacht, der ich heute war. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was mein Vater in mir sah oder dachte zu sehen. Ich war Draco Malfoy, war 22 Jahre alt und ich…hatte keinen Bock auf Zuhause. Die Seidenrobe, die sich an meinen Körper schmiegte, knisterte, als ich mich grade hinsetzte. Nun ja, zumindest hatte ich mich in einer Hinsicht bereits wieder angepasst. Ich trug normales Beinkleid und Oberteil. Jeans und T-Shirt waren im Koffer verschwunden, genauso wie Turnschuhe und Armbanduhr. Vater würde mich umbringen, wenn ich so etwas in seiner Gegenwart tragen würde.

Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück in die Sitzbank und atmete tief durch. Wegen der Haare hatte es damals großen Ärger gegeben, aber mir gefiel es so besser. Mutter hatte tatsächlich geheult und Vater… Nun ja, sagen wir, er mochte es auch nicht wirklich. Nun fielen die Haare lockerer und störten nicht mehr beim Essen. Der Zopf hing in Edinburg an der Wand meines Zimmers. Erinnerungen an eine andere Zeit.

Ashley hatte mir beigebracht, dass ich ICH sein konnte, ohne Grenzen die mir die Gesellschaft oder meine Familie auferlegten. Einfach nur ich. Sie hatte mir auch gezeigt, dass ich lachen konnte. Alles Dinge, die ich nie zugegeben hätte und die mich nicht davon abhielten diese Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Meinen Eltern gegenüber, oder in der breiten Öffentlichkeit. Ich seufzte, all mein Müßiggang konnte nicht davon ablenken wohin der Weg mich führte. Der Zug fuhr immer weiter Richtung Kings Cross.

Es war soweit, vier lange Jahre, vier wunderbare Jahre waren vorbei und ich wusste, der Alltag würde mich bald wieder einholen. Ich sah die Bäume vorbeirasen und fragte mich, was diese Ferien bringen würden. Ich hasste die Ferien. Malfoy Manor, Sonnenuntergänge über dem See, - hörte sich eigentlich gut an. Aber da war schließlich noch mein Vater. Ich seufzte wieder auf. Ich wollte Vater je nach Stimmung heute Abend fragen. Was war schon ein weiteres Jahr? Und die Auszeichnungen, die sich in meinem Koffer befanden, waren doch der Beweis, dass ich mir Mühe gab. Er musste es mir einfach erlauben. Der zweite Rang war nach einem weiteren Jahr fast unmöglich zu erreichen, aber die Professoren hatten mir angeboten es zu versuchen. Nur noch ein weiteres Jahr… Promovierter Zaubertränkemeister des dritten Grades mit Auszeichnung. Ich hoffte, dies würde ausreichen um Vater milde zu stimmen.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr - noch 20 Minuten und wir würden Kings Kross erreichen und dann hatte ich Ferien, hoffentlich _nur_ Ferien.

Ein Husten lies mich aufhorchen. Hinten im Abteil saß noch jemand und selbst die zivile Kleidung konnte nicht davon ablenken, dass es sich bei besagter Person um einen Auror handelte. Ich war mir ganz sicher, nur Auroren hatten diese steife Haltung wenn sie so taten als ob sie ganz locker wären.

Der Zug hielt, die Leute stürmten an einem vorüber als wenn es keinen Morgen mehr geben würde. Tja, London. Es schien, als hättest du mich wieder. Der Zug fuhr erst in 10 Minuten ab, trotzdem drängten sich die Menschenmassen vor dem Ausgang. Ich ergriff meinen Koffer und blickte auf die Uhr - viertel nach Vier. Vater würde mich um Fünf auf Malfoy Manor erwarten. Ich sollte zusehen, dass ich einen freien Kamin bekam. Vielleicht stimmte es ihn milde, wenn ich früher käme - ich hoffte es.

„Mr. Malfoy"

Ich blickte tief in Gedanken auf und schaute in das Gesicht eines schwarzgekleideten Ministeriumsmitarbeiters. Auror stand ihm regelrecht auf der Stirn geschrieben. Da brauchte ich auch nicht den Ausweis sehen, den er mir gerade vor die Nase hielt. Ich schluckte.

_Was wollt ihr von mir._ _Was ist hier los?_

„Wenn sie uns begleiten würden!" Das war keine Bitte.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr - 20 nach vier - und bitte, ich musste nach Hause. Die Hand an meinem Ellenbogen unterstrich die Aufforderung, ein zweiter Auror ergriff meine Tasche. Die Leute schauten schon. Hatte irgendjemand darüber nachgedacht wie ich das meinem Vater erklären sollte?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich schluckte hart. Viertel vor fünf. Hinhaltetaktik, natürlich, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt vollkommen unangebracht. Wenn ich wenigstens Vater hätte Bescheid sagen können. Was ich jetzt brauchte war ein Anwalt. Ich wusste zwar nicht was ich ausgefressen hatte, aber das hier war eindeutig nicht normal. Der Stuhl auf dem ich saß, war hart und ungemütlich, die Wände kahl.

Die Tür öffnete sich - 10 vor 5.

„Mr. Malfoy". Der schwarz gekleidete Zauberer setzte sich mir gegenüber an die andere Seite des Schreibtisches. Vier graue Wände die sein angegrautes Haar perfekt betonten, Neonlicht, wie bei den Muggeln. Ich wusste, dass wir nicht im Ministerium waren, also wo? Und was wollten sie von mir?

„Ich denke, sie wissen weswegen wir sie hier her gebeten haben?"

Ich spürte wie der Zorn langsam aber sicher überhand gewann. Ich konnte es nicht ausstehen wenn man mich warten lies und dann auch noch überheblich wurde.

„Ich denke, von zwei Auroren direkt am Bahnhof abgefangen zu werden, welche mir nicht einmal annährend erklären, weswegen ich hierher geschleift werde, ist nicht wirklich die Art zu bitten die ich kenne. Wobei ich gern wissen würde wo ich hier bin? Und nein, ich habe keine Ahnung was Sie von mir wollen."

„Nun Mr. Malfoy, sie werden sicherlich verstehen, das dies alles nur zu ihrem besten

geschieht."

„Hören sie, sie können mich mal, wenn sie mich nicht sofort gehen lassen…" Ich blieb ruhig, obwohl mir danach war aufzuspringen und irgendetwas durch das Zimmer zu werfen.

„Wenn das nicht der Malfoy ist den wir kennen."

Ich wirbelte auf dem Stuhl herum und dort stand er, den Türknauf noch in der Hand. Ich dachte wirklich, ich hätte mit diesem Thema abgeschlossen. Aber scheinbar würde es mich niemals in Ruhe lassen.

„Potter", spuckte ich seinen Namen aus.

„Sie kennen Mr. Potter?" fragte der angegraute Auror.

„Wir sind gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen Davis", antwortete dieser an meiner Stelle.

Ich hasste ihn und wie ich ihn hasste. Gryffindors Goldjunge.

„Nun, sie werden sicher nichts dagegen haben wenn sich Mr. Potter zu uns setzt?"

Ich zischte. Natürlich hatte ich etwas dagegen, gewaltig sogar. Aber ich wusste genauso gut wie sie, dass das nichts daran ändern würde, dass er bleib.

„Geld verdienen?", fragte ich hämisch.

Fünftes Schuljahr. Das Ministerium hatte die gesamten Ersparnisse vom Goldjungen einkassiert, als sie noch nicht eingesehen hatten, dass der dunkle Lord zurück war und ihn denunzieren wollten. Der Beschluss war nie rückgängig gemacht worden, Potter war von einem auf den anderen Tag pleite gewesen, der Arme.

Potter zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte.

„Wie ein rechtschaffender Mann, Malfoy, ganz normal. Anders als andere, die alles in den Hintern gesteckt bekommen," murmelt Potter, aber immer noch laut genug, sodass es deutlich im Raum zu verstehen war.

Wollte er mich provozieren? Ich zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue hoch.

_Vergiss es, das schaffst du doch nicht._

„Schicke Haare Malfoy. Ich dachte du stehst eher auf den Still vom Senior."

Wenn du wüsstest. Aber du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich darauf antworte. Stattdessen konterte ich.

„Dein Gesicht steht dir ohne Brille auch viel besser."

„Ja, ich danke der modernen Medizin und der Lasertechnik der Muggel." Potter fuhr sich übertrieben durchs Haar und grinste.

Ich schnaubte, nur mein Blick wanderte unauffällig zur Uhr die über der Tür hing.

3, 2, 1, ……

Fünf Uhr, zu spät.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Würden sie uns bitte genau schildern was sie die letzten vier Jahre, seit ihrem Schulabschluss, gemacht haben?" Die Stimme des Aurors war ruhig, sein Blick gesenkt auf dem weißen Aktenordner in dem er sich Notizen machte.

Ich blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Ist das ihr ernst?", frage ich genauso ruhig zurück.

Diese Typen hatten mich überwacht, auch wenn ich sie nicht oft zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ich bin nicht blöd, ich weiß wann man mir hinterher spioniert.

„Hör mal Malfoy. Wieso beantwortest du Mr. Kortels Frage nicht einfach?"

„Wieso fällst du nicht einfach tot um Potter?", gab ich zurück. Wenigstens kannte ich nun den vollen Namen des dritten Aurors, falls Vater fragen stellen sollte.

Hatte ich dich wütend gemacht, Potter? Dem Leuchten deiner Augen nach zu schließen

schon, ich konnte es also immer noch.

"Mr. Malfoy, bitte..." unterbrach uns Kortel.

_Danke_

„Verdammt, was wollen sie hören? Ich habe Zaubertränke studiert, die ganzen vier Jahre, in Edinburg an der dortigen Universität. In den Ferien war ich stets auf Malfoy Manor. Leider habe ich nicht notiert, wie oft ich auf Toilette war. Aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn sie in ihre Akten schauen werden sie es in spätestens drei Minuten wissen", zischte ich leise.

_Was wollt ihr von mir. Wie soll ich Vater erklären, dass ich zu spät komme? Es wird Ärger geben. _

Kortell runzelte die Stirn ob dieser Erwiderung, war aber ansonsten nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

„In Ordnung Mr. Malfoy, lassen sie uns direkt auf den Punkt kommen. Sie wissen, dass sowohl Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott und Zabini zu Voldemort übergelaufen sind und bereits über drei Jahre das dunkle Mal tragen. Sie alle studieren in London an der renommiertesten Universität Englands, was Zauberkunst, Wahrsagen und rein zufällig auch Zaubertränke angeht. Und nun sagen sie mir nicht, dass das keinen Grund hat."

Ja, das wusste ich, erzählt mir etwas Neues. Obwohl ich bis heute nicht verstehen konnte, wie es Crabbe und Goyle geschafft hatten und warum ausgerechnet Blaise Zauberkunst studierte. Es war nicht grade sein bestes Fach.

„Hören sie Mr. Kortel. Ich habe keine Ahnung worauf sie hinaus wollen und da sie keinen Grund haben mich festzuhalten, würde ich gerne wieder gehen. Mein Vater erwartet mich", sagte ich so herablassend wie möglich. Ich hatte ehrlich keine Lust mich weiter mit ihnen zu unterhalten.

_Hör auf die Stirn zu runzeln Potter. Ich kann es nicht ab, wenn du so tust als ob du Dinge über mich weißt, die dich nichts angehen. _

„Können sie uns das erklären?"

Kortel warf Photos auf den Tisch, vorsichtig griff ich danach.

Sie zeigten mich.

Auf dem einen saß ich mit Markin in der Bibliothek. Auf dem anderen stieg ich die Einganstreppe zusammen mit Jorks hinunter. Wieder ein anderes Bild - ich zusammen mit Ferg auf einer unserer Pubtouren. Ich warf die Photos auf den Tisch zurück, mir war klar, worauf ihr hinaus wolltet.

„Das bin ich mit meinen Studienkollegen. Was soll daran interessant sein", schnarrte ich unbeeindruckt.

Potter stand auf und beugt sich über meinen Stuhl. Die Hand fest auf dem Tisch, die andere nahm die Bilder.

„Markin Meyer" Das erste Bild flog zurück. „Muggelgeboren. Luisa Jorks, Halbblut." Das zweite Bild folgte dem ersten. „Fergus Guilon, ebenfalls Halbblut."

„Hör zu Potter", zischte ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne, „Lass mich zufrieden. Ich weiß nicht worauf du hinaus willst, aber selbst ich kann meine Meinung Muggelgeborenen gegenüber ändern. Das macht mich nicht automatisch zu einem guten Menschen"

Er schaffte es tatsächlich immer wieder, dass ich mich unnötig aufregte. Aber scheinbar hatte er auch immer noch ein Problem mit mir. Ehe ich mich versah, riss Potter meinen rechten Arm nach oben, zerrte an meinem Hemd und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er murmelte etwas, mein Arm fing an zu kribbeln…

_Aber du wirst nichts finden. _

Schließlich ließ er meinen Arm wieder los.

„Ich weiß nicht woher dein Sinneswandel kommt, oder weswegen du nicht das dunkle Mal trägst. Aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht besteht ja noch Hoffnung für dich."

_Du verdammter Arsch._

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, während ich meinen Ärmel wieder glatt strich.

_Du kannst mich mal und zwar kreuzweise, du hast ja keine Ahnung._

„Mr. Malfoy, was ihnen Mr. Potter auf diese durchaus seltsame Art und Weise mitzuteilen versucht ist, wir möchten ihnen gerne ein Angebot unterbreiten," setzte Davis an.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich schaute wieder auf die Uhr. Drei Stunden. Acht hatte es schon geschlagen. Vater würde mich umbringen. Trotzdem hatte ich weder an meiner Haltung, noch an meiner Ansicht irgendetwas geändert. Als die beiden vor mir endlich geendet hatten, wusste ich nicht, ob ich lachen oder heulen sollte. Ich saß da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte ausdruckslos vor mich hin.

_Wie stellt ihr euch das vor?_

Ich hatte schon genug mit meiner eigenen Einstellung gegenüber meinem Vater zu kämpfen.

„Und wieso sollte ich das tun", hörte ich mich schließlich fragen. „Springt irgendetwas für mich dabei heraus? Außer, dass ich vermutlich Malfoy Manor und den gesamten Familienbesitz verliere?"

„Es ist durchaus möglich mit dem Minister zu sprechen Mr. Malfoy." Kortel schlug die Beine übereinander und wartete. Potter blieb allerdings nicht so ruhig.

„Du tust nichts ohne Gegenleistung, oder?"

_Nein Potter, tue ich nicht, warum sollte ich auch. _

Ich funkelte ihn an. Aber er stand mir in nichts nach.

„Ich gebe dir etwas Malfoy. Wie wäre es mit Freiheit? Aus sicherer Quelle weiß ich nämlich, dass du noch vor Ende dieses Jahres verlobt sein wirst. Und wenn dem so ist, dann gibt es kaum noch eine Ausrede, sich nicht Voldi anzuschließen, nicht wahr."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entgleisten mir meine Gesichtszüge. Das wusste ich, weil das grinsen in Potters Gesicht mir seinen Sieg erzählte.

Nein, niemals, das würde Vater nicht… Natürlich würde er das tun, wenn es in seinem Interesse stand. Er hatte mich studieren lassen, er hatte mir alle Freiheit gegeben auf die ich bauen konnte. Nun war es vorbei. Ab jetzt wurde ich wieder voll und ganz sein Sohn. Einsetzbar wie eine Spielfigur um seine Position zu verbessern. Was auch bedeutete, das es keinen Ausweg mehr gab, dass ich aufsteigen würde, aufsteigen in den Reihen des dunklen Lords. Kein weiteres studieren, nichts mehr, ade Freunde.

Und eine arrangierte Hochzeit. Himmel, das war einfach nicht fair. Warum hatte ich nicht die Möglichkeit mein eigenes Leben zu leben? Die Hochzeit, wer würde es werden? Parkinson? Medre Gent?

„Wer und wann?", fragte ich leise und hasste mich dafür.

Potters grinsen entblößt weiße Zähne, er wusste genau wie sehr er mich getroffen hatte. Am liebsten würde ich meiner Faust erlauben sich in diesem Gesicht auszutoben.

„Die Verlobung wird Ende August bekannt gegeben, untrennbar natürlich. Dann bist du dran.

Melissa Hunter, der Name sagt dir doch sicher etwas? Was für eine Verbindung und stell dir doch mal die kleinen Todessernachkommen vor, wie niedlich."

Potter machte sich lustig, aber es machte mir nichts aus. Ich schluckte, bekam aber den Klos nicht aus meinem Hals.

Hunter, eine der reichsten Familien Englands, besser gestellt als die Malfoys, auch wenn sie sich nicht so in die Öffentlichkeit drängen.

_Wieso schlägt mein Herz so? Vater hat es geschafft, was für eine Verbindung. Der Aufstieg in der Gesellschaft wird vollkommen sein… und in den Reihen des dunklen Lords._

Hunter, wenn Vater als die rechte Hand des dunklen Lords bezeichnet wurde, war Hunter was? Die Linke? Sein rechtes Auge? Ich würde nie mehr entkommen können, besonders da Melissa bereits viel weiter aufgestiegen war als ich. Sie gehörte nicht zum inneren Zirkel, noch nicht. Aber ich hatte sie kennen gelernt, wenn auch nur kurz. Sie stand der Lestrange in nichts nach und wenn die Verlobung untrennbar wäre? Himmel, ich müsste sie heiraten. Selbst wenn ich alles verlieren würde und fortan auf der Strasse leben müsste. Mir würde jeder Fluchtweg geschlossen werden und nur der Tod als Alternative bleiben…

Wie lange zögerte ich schon. Sie hatten mich und das wussten sie auch.

„Überleg es dir Malfoy, ich werd mich mit dir in Verbindung setzen und dann sehen wir weiter."

Ehe ich mich versah hatte Potter den Raum verlassen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**°Lara-Lynx°** Ich freu mich, du hast mir mein erstes Review auf geschickt. Vielen Lieben Dank. Die Kapitel werden (hoffentlich) alle in solch einem Abstand kommen. Würde mich sehr freuen wenn du weiterliest. °Schmatzer°


	3. Kapitel 2: Eine Entscheidung

**Disclaimer**: Wie immer nicht mir, alles ihr (JKR)

**Beta:** Gugi-Schatzi, Danke für den Mut den du mir gibst ;-)

**Anmerkung: **Sorry ihr lieben, hat etwas gedauert. Ich versorge momentan drei Katzenbabys... Fläschchen geben und alles hält doch etwas auf... Aber jetzt, gibt es ein neues Kapitel...

**2. Kapitel -- Eine Entscheidung --**

_Wie spät ist es? Welchen Tag haben wir heute? Wieso ist die Welt so brutal? Und so furchtbar hell?_

Ich öffnete die Augen, schloss sie aber sofort wieder.

„Du bist wach. Komm, versuch dich aufzusetzen."

_Mutter? Ich sollte versuchen mich aufzusetzen? Gute Idee. _

Ich stöhnte, als ich mich drehte. Es wäre leichter gewesen auf dem Bauch liegen zu bleiben, aber ich bezweifelte, dass das so gut gewesen, Mutter damit einverstanden wäre. Ich wagte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen, sie brauchten Zeit um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen.

„Du weißt, dass du nicht zu spät kommen darfst wenn du erwartet wirst. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Ihre Stimme klang gepresst, ungeduldig. Erwartete sie wirklich, dass ich auf ihre Frage antwortete? Nein mit Sicherheit nicht, es gab tatsächlich noch Dinge - da unterschieden sich sie und mein Vater. Aber selbst wenn sie eine Antwort erwarten würde, ich könnte ihr keinen plausiblen Grund dafür nennen.

Kälte, Schmerz, Übelkeit - alles Nebenwirkungen des Crucio Fluches.

„Wenn du liegen bleibst, wird Lucius nicht sehr begeistert sein. Aber du bist erwachsen, ich überlasse dir die Entscheidung."

Natürlich, danke Mutter. Wie lange lag ich schon hier? Bestimmt schon eineinhalb, zwei Tage, danach zu urteilen, wie kalt es geworden war. Ich zwang meine Augen dazu sich zu öffnen, es würde sowieso keinen Sinn machen liegen zu bleiben.

Dem Lichteinfall des Fensters nach zu urteilen, hatten wir frühen Morgen. Ich sollte aufhören zu zittern, denn selbst diese Bewegung tat weh. Ich sollte weiter machen, mich auf meine Beine quälen.

Es war wirklich nicht angebracht, mitten im Flur von Malfoy Manor zu liegen. Ich dankte dem Himmel, da es sich hierbei nur um einen Nebeneingang handelte, hier kam so schnell keiner lang. Vermutlich hätte man mich in einer anderen Situation aber auch nicht hier liegen gelassen.

Ich seufzte auf und verzog das Gesicht. Mit Bedauern stellte ich fest, dass ich als Kind nach einer solchen Behandlung wenigstens noch auf mein Zimmer gebracht worden wäre, aber diese Zeiten waren schon lange vorbei.

„Chrm Chrm." Das Räuspern erklang hinter mir und ich hatte nicht vor mich zu ihr umzudrehen.

_Ja Mutter ich weiß. Du verziehst wieder das Gesicht oder?_

_Hast du mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet? Zuzutrauen wäre es dir ja._

Ihr hatte es nie gepasst keine Macht mehr über mich zu haben. An dem Tag, an dem ich volljährig wurde und mich entschied in Edinburg zu studieren und nicht direkt in die Reihen des dunklen Lords aufzusteigen, hatte sie begonnen mich zu ignorieren.

_Dir ist ganz recht das ich hier liege oder? _

Ich war ihr gegenüber verbittert, manchmal hatte ich sie gehasst. Trotzdem war sie meine Mutter.

„Wann wirst du endlich lernen, dass es rein gar nichts bringt dich Lucius zu widersetzen?" Ihre Stimme klang schrill, man konnte ihr anhören wie abstoßend sie es fand, dass ich noch immer nicht genügend Respekt meinem Vater gegenüber aufbrachte.

„Ich habe nicht...", versuchte ich zu antworten. Himmel hörte sich meine Stimme brüchig an.

Ein Grund warum ich damals Edinburg wählte war, dass ich froh war, so weit weg wie möglich von euch fort zu kommen.

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und öffnete abermals meine Augen. Du warst schon wieder fort, hatte ich denn etwas anderes erwartet? Wenn das Licht nur nicht so blenden würde.

Ich fragte mich, wer die Heilzauber angewandt hatte. Hauselfen?

Ich bezweifelte wirklich, dass Onkel Sev in der Nähe war, blieb niemand anderes über.

_Wann hattest du mich das letzte Mal geheilt, Mutter? Als ich zwölf war?_

Ich hob vorsichtig die Hände, den Schmerz ignorierend. Ich hielt mir den Kopf und versuchte zumindest meinen Blick zu klären. Ich hasste es, aber hatte ich etwas anderes erwartet? Sicher nicht. Es war einfach nicht angebracht zu spät zu kommen. Ich hätte vermutlich einen Unfall haben können und wäre für mein zu Spät kommen bestraft worden.

Mindestens 6 gebrochene Knochen wurden geheilt, wenn ich die Anzeichen richtig deutete. Einer in der rechten Hand, ein oder zwei Rippen, der linke Unterarm, zwei linke Finger und der Oberschenkel. Aber ich war mir hierbei nicht sicher ob er nicht vielleicht nur angeknackst gewesen war. Vorsichtig versuchte ich meine Gliedmassen zu strecken. Jetzt war nur noch ein kribbeln zu spüren - ein kribbeln, welches mich spätestens bis heute Abend irre machen würde.

Oh ja, als gemaßregeltes Kind kannte ich diese Auswirkungen. Vater war immer sehr vorsichtig gewesen, wenn er mich bestrafte. Zumindest ließ er sich nicht wirklich gehen. Ein gebrochenes Genick wäre nicht mehr so leicht zu heilen und vor allem zu erklären gewesen. Am besten wäre, ich verschliefe das alles und wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, hatte ich noch einen Schlaftrunk im Koffer, glaubte ich, hoffte ich.

Selten hatte ich es so gehasst wieder zu Hause zu sein.

_Willkommen zu Hause, Draco. _Nicht einmal in meinem Kopf konnte ich den sarkastischen Ton meiner Stimme unterdrücken.

Wurde Zeit, dass ich mich auf mein Zimmer begab und über ein gewisses Angebot nachdachte.

Wenn die Treppe nur nicht so steil, der Weg nur nicht so lang und mühsam wäre. Ich war so müde, verzog das Gesicht, hievte mich auf die Beine und machte mich auf den Weg.

Ja, dass hatte ich davon, zu spät zu kommen und natürlich hatte Vater auch gleich von meinem Zusammentreffen mit den Auroren gehört. Es war praktisch seine Spitzel überall zu haben. Ich wusste, dass er von der Unterhaltung zwischen mir und den andern nichts wissen konnte. Oh nein, er hätte mit Sicherheit anders reagiert.

Hätte dieses Gespräch im Ministerium stattgefunden, wäre es eventuell etwas anderes gewesen. Er hatte seine Leute noch immer dort, aber so… Scheinbar wussten zumindest Potter und dieser Kortel, was sie taten.

Ich hatte Vater gesagt, dass sie mich nur verhört hätten - wie immer. Einmal im Jahr kam dies durchaus vor, auch wenn ich sonst mit einer Vorladung ins Ministerium bestellt wurde. Normalerweis gab es irgendeinen Vorwand. Als Vater mich fragte, faselte ich irgendetwas von neuer Taktik - und scheinbar hatte er es geschluckt.

_Ich wusste, dass ich trotzdem bestrafft werden musste- ja Vater. _

_Ich hatte es mir selber zuzuschreiben- ja Vater._

_Ich hätte nicht zu spät kommen dürfen- ja Vater._

Es war erniedrigend, wenn man später darüber nachdachte. Doch ich hatte von Kindesbeinen an gelernt stets zu antworten, wenn Vater etwas fragte.

Auch, dass es ihn nur wütend machte, wenn ich widersprach oder gar nicht antwortete. So war ich ein anständiger, respektvoller Sohn und nahm meine Bestrafung hoch erhobenen Hauptes hin, zumindest solange ich es konnte.

Ich hatte Angst vor ihm, auch wenn ich das sehr ungern zugab. Mein Vater konnte eine Bestie sein, ich wusste das. Als ich noch sehr klein war, hatte der damalige Gärtner sich an unsere Hecke verschnitten. Vater hatte eine gewisse Vorstellung gehabt, doch…

Ich wusste nicht was sie ihm angetan hatten, aber ich konnte mich noch lange Zeit an die Schreie erinnern und dass ich ihn nie wieder gesehen hatte.

Ich bin mehr als einmal in meinem Leben bestraft worden. Als kleiner Junge wurde ich oft in den Keller gesperrt und bekam Tagelang nichts zu essen. Oder es waren einfache Schläge mit der Weidengerte. Später, als ich älter wurde und der dunkle Lord zurückkehrte, wurde es immer öfter der Crucio- Fluch.

Es wurde für mich einfacher, wenn Onkel Severus zu Besuch war. Es war unser Geheimnis gewesen und er brachte mir ab und zu etwas zu essen oder er sorgte dafür, dass die Scharten auf meinem Rücken mit heilender Salbe eingeschmiert wurden. Deshalb, damit kaum Narben zurück blieben. Oder er wandte einen Heilzauber an, wenn wieder Knochen gebrochen waren. Onkel Sev war geschickter als die Hauselfen und meist hatte er einen Trank der das Kribbeln verscheuchte.

Ich glaube, dies war auch einer der Gründe warum ich unbedingt Zaubertränke studieren wollte. Warum ich mir schon während unserer Zeit in Hogwarts soviel Mühe in diesem Fach gegeben hatte. Ich wollte, dass er stolz auf mich war. Sev merkte es auch, wollte, dass meine Bemühungen nicht um sonst waren. Deshalb half er mir, sooft er konnte. Und – er zeigte mir, dass ich es auch wert gewesen war.

----------------------------------------

Ich blickte auf den Stand der Sonne – der Mittag nahte. Drei Tage waren seit Ferienbeginn vergangen und wirklich wohl fühlte ich mich immer noch nicht. Wenigstens hatte ich den gestrigen Tag und die Nacht in meinem Bett verbracht und nicht auf dem Teppich im Flur. Es war mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie ich es hier hoch geschafft hatte.

Mutter würde allein zu Tisch sitzen, sie legte keinen Wert auf meine Anwesenheit, solange Vater auf Geschäftsreise war.

Ich blickte aus dem Fenster, hinaus in den Garten, der Parkanlage von Malfoy Manor. Hatte ich mich entschieden? Ich brauchte nichts weiter zu tun, als dort hinunter zu gehen. Ich wusste dass er wartete - er auf eine Antwort von mir wartete. Potter.

War ich bereit dies alles zu riskieren? Ich blickte hinunter zu den gepflegten Rasenstücken, den blühenden Beeten. Vielleicht wäre das „Todesser sein" ja gar nicht so schlimm wie ich dachte?

_Wem machst du etwas vor Draco?_ _Glaubst du, dass es das alles wert ist?_

Irgendwann würden meine Eltern sterben und dann könnte dieses Anwesen mir gehören. Ein reizender Gedanke an sich. Bestimmt würde mir Melissa dabei helfen die ganze Sache etwas zu beschleunigen, denn sie kannte besondere Mittel und Wege. Und sie würde gewiss Wert darauf legen, allein auf Malfoy Manor zu herrschen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich könnte es nicht tun, ich war weich geworden. Und Melissa? Vermutlich würde sie bei der sich bietenden Gelegenheit mich auch gleich mit auslöschen, drei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Also… Andererseits könnte ich alles verlieren.

Ich blickte mich im Zimmer um, bemerkte ein großes Himmelbett, einen massiven Kleiderschrank, einen großen Schreibtisch, ein Regal an der Wand, voll gestopft mit Büchern. Steril, keine Erinnerungen.

Alles groß und überladen. Kein Wunder, wenn ich mir klein vorkam. Alles in diesem Raum war darauf aufgebaut einschüchternd zu wirken. Protzte damit, wie viel Geld dies einmal gekostet hatte. Der Teppich war leuchtend blau, die Seiten des Himmelbettes - genauso wie die Beine des Schreibtisches und die Türen des Kleiderschrankes, waren mit Jagdszenen verzierte Schnitzereien versehen.

Ich hatte immer alles besessen und wenn ich etwas brauchte um meinen Ansehen in der Schule zu steigern, musste ich nur Vater bescheid geben und ich bekam was immer ich wollte. Immer, alles. Mein Zimmer spiegelte all dies wieder. Teuer, teuer, teuer.

_Aber es war immer mein Zuhause gewesen._

Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schluckte - stimmte das? Oder hatte ich mich die letzten vier Jahre in Edinburg nicht „viel mehr Zuhause" gefühlt als jemals zuvor?

Ja, vielleicht, aber auch das war nie wirklich richtig gewesen. Mit einmal wurde mir klar, dass ich gar kein richtiges Zuhause hatte, vielleicht nie haben würde. Das Leben konnte wirklich ätzend sein.

Vorsichtig erhob ich mich von der Fensterbank. Das Problem am Crucio-Fluch war, dass er einem soviel Kraft raubte. Ich war immer noch wackelig auf den Beinen und obwohl ein Malfoy es nie zugeben würde, musste ich mir selbst eingestehen, dass es noch immer schmerzte.

_Machen wir uns also auf in den Garten. Ein kleiner Spaziergang der mich wieder auf die Beine bringt. Auch wenn ich noch immer nicht weiß, welche Antwort ich geben werde._

„Ihr habt gewonnen Potter. Das ist es doch, was du hören wolltest oder?"

Ich ließ die Sonne auf mein Gesicht scheinen. Die Bank vor der kleinen, meiner kleinen Gartenlaube war mehr als geeignet für eine Pause. Und vielleicht war ich sogar etwas dankbar dafür, dass wir uns hier trafen. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit, den Weg hier herunter, darüber nachgedacht. Darüber, was es bedeuten würde. Aber ich glaube, bis zu dem Moment als ich es aussprach, hatte ich selbst die Antwort nicht gewusst.

_Geben wir Potter die Chance sich an dieser Antwort zu ergötzen, ein und aus atmen. Niemals etwas anmerken lassen! Die dritte Lektion meines Vaters, direkt nach „du tust was ich dir sage, immer und ohne zu fragen. Und du kennst keine Angst, keine Freude und vor allem - keine Hoffnung - es sei denn, ich erlaube es dir." _

„Wieso glaubst du das?"

_Was ist denn mit dir los, Potter?_

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, wagte es nicht um die Ecke der kleinen Hütte zu blicken. Vielleicht wäre es zu auffällig, vom Haus aus. Es brauchte nur jemand aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Schließlich saß ich nur hier und genoss die Sonne ein wenig. Ich verriet nicht grade meine Familie und das wofür mein Name stand.

„Wie geht es dir?"

_Oh ja, Potter was verdammt ist los? Was für eine bekloppte Frage! Ihr wisst doch sonst immer alles, kannst du dir das nicht denken?_

„Es geht mir wunderbar." Meine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. Und ich musste schlucken damit ich nicht krächzte.

Das Rascheln von Stoff. Ich konnte es nie ausstehen wenn ich mein Gegenüber nicht sehen konnte. Doch Potter stand um die Ecke der Hütte und ich hatte nicht vor mich ihm weiter zu nähren, aus Angst entdeckt zu werden.

„Du bist ein ziemlich mieser Lügner, Malfoy. Es hat geschlagene drei Tage gedauert bis du raus gekommen bist - und du gehst noch immer nicht aufrecht."

_Wann hätte ich denn nachgeben sollen? Glaubst du, ich wäre sofort angelaufen gekommen? Bist du jetzt nicht vielleicht etwas überheblich? Ihr blöden Idioten mit eurem beschissenen Plan. Wem glaubst du, habe ich das alles zu verdanken?_

„Und was willst du hören?" Ich musste mich beherrschen um ruhig zu bleiben und kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Vorteil, wenn du deinen Gegner nicht sehen konntest war, dass er dich vermutlich auch nicht sehen konnte.

_Danke für den miesen Lügner, als ob du es je besser gekonnt hast._

„Was hat er getan"

Meine Hand ballte sich wieder zur Faust.

_Bestraft hat er mich natürlich! Ich bin über vier Stunden zu spät gewesen, wegen euch. Und ganz nebenbei hatte er eine gewisse Verlobung erwähnt. Ihr hattet also Recht, aber ich werde einen Teufel tun und dir das ins Gesicht zu sagen! Ich werde nicht weiter studieren, sondern eingesperrt werden bis an mein Lebensende_.

Ich hob die Hand um an die Wand hinter mir zu schlagen, das Holz unter meiner Hand war hart.

_Schlechte Idee, sehr schlechte Idee_.

Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, warum musste es so wehtun?

„Das geht dich nen feuchten Dreck an", antwortete ich gepresst.

_Ich werde dir nicht noch mehr geben um dich daran zu weiden._ Ein weiteres Rascheln erklang.

_Was machst du da?_

„Wir treffen uns in drei Tagen wieder, dann am besten in der Hütte."

Und dann war er verschwunden. Prima! Dafür den weiten Weg, den Weg, den ich nun wieder zurück musste.

_Ich hasse dich Potter!_

Langsam stand ich auf. Mir war noch immer unglaublich schwindlig, aber immerhin hatte sich meine Sicht von der Anstrengung, hier herunter zu laufen, er war leicht verschwommen gewesen, wieder geschärft. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, dass es kein Fehler gewesen war, wie ich tief in mir noch immer befürchtete.

--„—„—()()()—„—„--

_Mittlerweile ist es Abend und ich wundere mich selber wie lange ich mich an diesen Seiten aufhalten kann, wie sehr mich alles noch immer trifft._

_Ich kaue auf meiner Feder herum und denke an alte Zeiten, als mich deine Stimmen aus den Gedanken reißt._

„_Was schreibst du da?" _

_Ich kann mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, trotzdem verstecke ich die Pergamente hinter meinem Rücken. Ich habe gar nicht gehört wie die Zimmertür aufgegangen ist. Dass du bereits zurück bist. Eigentlich war ich dran mit Kochen, doch auch das habe ich vergessen - bei der ganzen Schreiberei._

„_Das geht dich gar nichts an", sage ich und stehe rückwärts auf._

_Du kennst dieses Spiel und kommst grinsend auf mich zu. Deine Augen blitzen. Was jetzt? Aber ehe ich mich entscheiden kann, bist du schon da. Weiche Lippen die mich nicht davon ablenken können, dass deine Hand nach den Blättern angelt, fast nicht ablenken, Himmel._

_Da sind die Lippen schon wieder weg, mit ihnen mein Hab und Gut. Ich frage mich, wie du das immer machst. Doch du tust es, einfach so und ich kann mich nicht wehren._

_Du runzelst die Stirn und überfliegst die Seiten._

„_Wird das so ne Art Tagebuch?" Vorsichtig legst du die Seiten beiseite._

_Gryffindor! Ich verdrehe die Augen, bloß nicht in die Privatsphäre anderer eindringen. Ein Slytherin würde sich auf solch ein gefundenes Fressen stürzen. Aber du nicht, immer ehrenhaft. Ich schüttle den Kopf. Was soll nur aus dir werden?_

„_Ich weiß nicht", höre ich mich selbst antworten und es stimmt. Ich weiß noch nicht was es wird, ob es überhaupt Sinn macht, dass alles aufzuschreiben - aber..._

„_Du hast doch gesagt ich soll´ s aufschreiben." Ich sammle die Pergamente wieder ein und staple sie auf den Schreibtisch. Ich wage es nicht dich anzusehen und schaue erst auf, als du fragst._

„_Hab ich?" Ein erneutes Stirnrunzeln. Ich liebe es dich so zu sehen._

„_Nicht so direkt", gebe ich zu. „Eigentlich hast du nur gesagt, ich soll versuchen mich zu beschäftigen, damit ich hier nicht eingehe. Und da scheinbar niemand bereit ist mir einen Job zu geben…" _

_Es tut weh es so deutlich auszusprechen, aber das tut die Wahrheit meistens. Komisch, ich hätte ehrlich nicht gedacht, dass die ganze Sache mir einmal so wichtig sein würde, oder dass das ganze einmal darauf hinauslaufen würde. Aber das tut es._

_Nicht umsonst türmen sich die Absagen auf meiner Schreibtischablage. Leider müssen wir ihnen mitteilen... Zurzeit keine freie Stelle Die wirtschaftliche Lage... Für einen anderen Bewerber entschieden Nicht einer hatte sich getraut die Wahrheit zu schreiben. _

_Der Name Malfoy _

„_Drac, das ist doch nicht wahr! Glaub mir, wir werden schon etwas für dich finden. Bei deiner Begabung für Zaubertränke? Vielleicht ist die Arbeitslage momentan wirklich nicht die Beste." _

_Ich muss mich stark zusammenreißen. Ich nehme den Tagespropheten von der Kommode und werfe ihm diesen zu. Die aufgeschlagene Seite beinhaltet Stellenangebote, seitenweise in der Branche Zaubertränke. Seitenweise Firmen, Geschäfte, Läden, bei denen ich mich beworben habe, welche aber nicht dazu bereit waren mich einzustellen. _

_Ich war nicht mein Vater, verdammt noch mal! Ich wollte doch nicht mehr als eine winzige kleine Chance, um mich zu beweisen, um der Welt zu zeigen, dass ich nicht mein Vater war. Er schaut sie nicht einmal an, er kennt die Wahrheit genauso gut wie ich._

_tbc._

_------------------_

**Und ein Mega liebes Danke an alle, die mir ein Kommi hinterlassen haben… °freu° **

**°blub°** Ja ich versuche nicht ganz OOC zu werden was sich früher oder später aber nicht vermeiden lassen wird… und ich versuche den beiden etwas Zeit zu geben mal sehen wie sich das ganze so entwickelt.

**°eiskugel°** werde mir Mühe geben °g°

**°SammyBN°** Vielen Dank, hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin. Finde meinen Schreibstil manchmal etwas abgehakt, aber wenn ich es zu sehr ausschreibe verliert es sich und man kommt vom wesentlichen ab .

**°Nake°** Hier hast du das neue Kapitel. Werde versuchen mich zu beeilen °g°


	4. Kapitel 3: Verrat

**Disclaimer:** siehe Prolog

**Beta**: Meine herzallerliebste Gugi

**Anmerkungen:** Bin Krank, hab nichts zu tun und dachte dann gönn ich euch wenigstens das nächste Chap. Hab gemerkt das im Prolog die ganzen Striche fehlen, welche die einzelnen Szenen unterteilen... Hoffe ihr habt es trotzdem gut lesen können °Sorry°

**3. Kapitel - Verrat -**

Das wievielte Treffen dieser Art war dies? Das sechste? Das siebte? Ich hatte aufgehört mitzuzählen.

Ich war jetzt seit über einem Monat wieder Zuhause und irgendwie liefen diese Treffen immer gleich ab. Potter tauchte entweder angekündigt oder auch unangekündigt, je nach dem, was ihm besser gefiel, hier auf und ich konnte ihm immer nur frustrierend wenig sagen. Zudem schaffte er es immer und immer wieder, mich alleine durch seine bloße Anwesenheit auf hundert achtzig zu bringen.

Die roten Bändchen, die ich im Fenster liegen hatte, blieben unangerührt. Unser Erkennungszeichen - und ich konnte deutlich erkennen, dass ich sie nicht aufgehängt hatte. Dass Potter trotzdem hier war bedeutete, es war mal wieder eines seiner beliebten unangekündigten Treffen.

„Das ist nicht viel Neues." Potter seufzte.

„Verdammt Potter, was willst du? Mein Vater ist die meiste Zeit über auf Geschäftsreise! Ich kann froh sein wenn ich momentan überhaupt etwas mitbekomme", schnarrte ich ungehalten.

„Auf Geschäftsreise? Du meinst ein paar Muggel ärgern! Die Welt unsicher machen?"

„Nenn es wie du willst. Solange ich nicht dem inneren Kreis angehöre, geschweige denn die Treue gegenüber dem dunklen Lord geschworen habe, wird er mir vermutlich nichts weltbewegenes erzählen." Ich unterdrückte den wütenden Ton in meiner Stimme und trotzdem konnte ich es nicht ausstehen, besonders da ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Wir waren wieder einmal in der Gartenhütte. Mein eigenes kleines Reich. Nachdem ich begonnen hatte Zaubertränke zu studieren, hatte Mutter die Hauselfen angewiesen sie herzurichten, da ich ja anscheinend einen Großteil meiner Zeit hier verbringen würde. Vater war es lieber wenn ich meine „Experimente" außerhalb des Hauses ausführte. Das hergerichtete Zaubertränkebüro in der einen Ecke, war genug Ausrede gewesen um mich die meiste Zeit hier unten zu verschanzen.

Auch jetzt brodelte ein Kessel über der Feuerstelle. Der Rauch stieg durch den künstlichen Kamin. Ich hatte mich gerade über einen der schwierigeren Heiltränke gebeugt, denn es war besser, einen gewissen Vorrat anzulegen. Vater war in letzter Zeit schlecht aufgelegt, als Potter plötzlich unerwartet auftauchte, mal wieder.

Das Objekt vieler fantasiereicher Flüche trat an den Kessel und für einen Moment hoffte ich, dass er, aus welchem Grund auch immer, explodieren würde. Eine falsche Zutat, schlechte Verarbeitung, was weiß ich. Das dämliche Eisenteil tat mir den Gefallen natürlich nicht.

„Heiltränke?"

Potter hatte das Lehrbuch gefunden und strich über die aufgeschlagene Seite. Er runzelte die Stirn.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und war nicht gewillt darauf zu antworten, immerhin konnte er doch wohl lesen.

„Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, warum dein Vater das alles hat dir durchgehen lassen."

_Was kam denn jetzt?_

„Was durchgehen lassen hat?", fragte ich genervt und machte mich daran, imaginären Staub von der Tischplatte meines kleinen Ess- und Arbeitstisches zu streichen.

„Na hör mal Malfoy, alle sind sie nach London gegangen, du nach Edinburg?" Er stand noch immer vor dem Kessel und der dieser wollte noch immer nicht explodieren. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte mich abwartend an.

Ich verdrehte die Augen.

_Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe, jetzt soll ich auch noch Konversation mit dir betreiben. Was haben sie dir auf deiner Aurorenschule eigentlich beigebracht? Bestimmt nicht, dass du so direkte Fragen stellst, oder?_

Ich lies mich trotzdem dazu herab ihm zu antworten, er gäbe ja sowieso keine Ruhe.

„Ganz einfach! London hat angeblich den besten Ruf in Zaubertränke. Aber in Edinburg arbeitet Gerald Westling, einer der angesehensten Zaubertränkemeister seiner und unserer Zeit. Ich musste nur meinen Vater davon überzeugen, dass ich für den dunklen Lord mehr wert bin, wenn ich eine vernünftige Ausbildung erhalten habe. Snape kann nicht ewig so weitermachen und hat mich daher unterstützt."

Ein kaum merkliches Kopfrucken und eine gerunzelte Stirn. Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?

„Und deine seltsamen Freunde?", fragte er interessiert.

„Mein Vater denkt an eine Art Tarnung. Was gibt es für eine bessere Tarnung bei einem Muggelhasser, als mit ihnen befreundet zu sein? Das rückt mich ins rechte Licht. Aber wenn du die Wahrheit wissen willst, ich mag sie. Ferg, Markin und auch Jorks, es sind wirklich meine Freunde. O.k.?"

„Wirst du sie wieder sehen?", fragte er lauernd, die Augen zusammen gekniffen.

„Hast du sie noch alle? Natürlich nicht."

_Wie stellst du dir das denn vor? Oh ja, dein Gesicht sagt wieder alles! Du denkst mal wieder nur das Schlechteste von mir. Verdammt, ich habe sie nicht benutzt!_

Ich seufzte und lies mich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

„Ich würde sie in Gefahr bringen, und das will ich nicht."

_Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ein Malfoy muss sich wohl kaum für seine Taten rechtfertigen. Geschweige denn, dass ich ernsthaft Lust hätte, mich mit Potter zu unterhalten._

„Und wie konntest du dem dunklen Mal entkommen?" Seine Blicke ruhten auf meinem Unterarm und ich hatte das Gefühl, wieder das Kribbeln zu spüren, welches sein Zauberstab verursacht hatte. Ich rieb mir durch das lange Seidenhemd den Arm.

Ich zögerte. Dieser Sache war einer der schlimmsten Streits mit meinem Vater vorausgegangen, die je zwischen uns gestanden hatten.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich an einer fremden Schule auffallen würde. Du weißt schon! Wenn sie einen rufen, wenn ich verschwinden würde. Man würde eher auf mich achten, weil Edinburg eine kleine Uni ist und das ich nicht eher in den Reihen des dunklen Lords aufsteigen wollte, bevor ich ihm nicht würdig wäre." Meine Stimme war leise, mein Blick gesenkt. Ich hielt noch immer meinen Unterarm und ich hatte nicht vor, ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Und das hat er dir abgekauft?", fragte Potter ungläubig.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und Innerlich krampfte ich mich zusammen.

_Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich, als Malfoy, der nicht frühestmöglich in die Reihen des Dunklen Lords geht? Ich, der ich entgegen aller Prinzipien meines Vaters arbeite? Du hättest erleben sollen, wie extrem meine Mutter reagiert hat. Glaubst du wirklich, es war leicht für mich? Vier Jahre lang? Aber es hat sich gelohnt, jede verdammte Sekunde davon. Aber einige Narben bleiben ewig und können nicht einmal durch Heilzauber, Heiltränke oder andere Dinge beseitigt werden._

„Du solltest mit jemanden darüber reden."

_Krasse Idee, Potter! Weißt du auch mit wem? Mit dir bestimmt nicht. Außerdem sind das Familienangelegenheiten, die gehen keinen was an._

„Frag deinen Patenonkel!"

Bevor ich registrierte was du sagtest, fragte ich mich, ob die dir Gedankenlesen beigebracht hatten. Aber das war vermutlich eher unwahrscheinlich.

_Meinen Onkel!_

_Ja klar, super! Er würde begeistert sein! _

_Hallo Onkel Sev! Ich weiß zwar nicht was ich hier mache, aber Potter ist der Meinung, ich soll mit dir reden, wo du doch der Giftmischer des dunklen Lords bist. Verstehst du, ich weiß nicht recht wo ich anfangen soll, aber ich verrate gerade meinen Vater und damit die Sache, für die Ihr gemeinsam kämpft, ans Ministerium. _

_Potter willst du mich so gerne tot sehen?_

„Rede mit ihm."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, das ging nicht. Mittlerweile war Potter näher gekommen und stand mir gegenüber. Ich hob den Blick und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Tu es, vertrau mir."

_Ja sicher Potter, dir doch immer!._

„Ich komme wieder." Ein Grinsen ziert sein Gesicht.

„Ich kann es wohl kaum verhindern, oder?"

Potter zuckte die Schultern und drehte sich um.

„Sag´s doch deinem Vater."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hatte lange mit mir gekämpft, die Idee immer und immer wieder verworfen. Aber eine gute Woche nach diesem letzen Gespräch mit Potter, dachte ich mir, es wäre zumindest ein Versuch wert, Severus zu besuchen.

Raus zu kommen aus Malfoy Manor. Da Mutter es nicht mochte, wenn ich das Grundstück verließ, Hauselfen könnten jegliche Besorgungen erledigen, war Severus die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Was kaum einer wusste war, dass Onkel Severus ein eigenes Anwesen besaß, in das er sich während der Schulferien zurückzog. Zudem war es intern an das Flohnetzwerk von Malfoy Manor angeschlossen und konnte ohne äußeren Kontakt genutzt werden. Wichtig, also auch ohne Genehmigung. Das Anwesen von Onkel Severus war nicht so groß wie Malfoy Manor, aber hatte doch ein beträchtliches Ausmaß und vor allem, es stand mitten in London. Sicher würde er mir erlauben in die Winkelgasse oder aber auch in das Muggellondon zu gehen, aber deswegen war ich heute nicht hier.

Ich hatte Severus um ein Gespräch über eine gewisse Art von Zaubertränken gebeten. Eine miese Ausrede, aber als ich mich entschieden hatte ihm die Eule zu schicken, fiel mir nichts anderes ein und ich wollte nicht warten, bis meine Entscheidung wieder kippte.

Seine Antwort kam ziemlich schnell und so machte ich mich an einem Dienstag, Mitte Juli auf, um ihn bei sich zum Tee zu treffen. Onkel Sev erwartete mich bereits und ich folgte ihm vom Flohzimmer in den Salon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Setz dich."

_Was mache ich hier eigentlich, verdammt noch mal?_

Trotzdem kam ich der Aufforderung nach. Jetzt wegzulaufen würde Onkel Sev vermutlich misstrauisch machen. Die Couch war alt und in einem dunklen Braun gehalten, genauso wie die Schrankwände, die drei der vier Zimmerwände einnahmen. Die vierte Wand zierten drei große Fenster, die auf eine etwas weniger belebte Strasse des Zentrums von London zeigten. Das alles machte das ganze Wohnzimmer sehr düster. Aber Onkel Sev liebte es so.

„Wie geht es dir und was machen deine Studien? Möchtest du einen Tee?", fragte er mit einem irritierenden Seitenblick.

Ich zuckte die Schultern, versuchte Zeit zu schinden und nickte.

Ein Schwung mit seinem Zauberstab, und vor uns erschienen dampfende Tassen.

„Es geht so. Meine Studien laufen an sich recht gut und ich kann zufrieden sein." Vorsichtig griff ich nach meiner Tasse um daran zu nippen. Als ich merkte, wie sehr meine Hände zitterten, stellte ich sie jedoch fast sofort wieder ab.

„Lucius hat mir von der Auszeichnung erzählt, ich bin ehrlich erstaunt, positiv erstaunt. Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass du ein Talent für Zaubertränke hast. Es freut mich für dich, aber das ist wohl kaum der Grund weswegen du hier bist, oder? Genauso wenig kann ich mir vorstellen, dass einfache Bewusstseinstränke dir irgendwelche Probleme bereiten könnten."

_Nein, tun sie nicht, obwohl wir sie vermutlich erst nächstes Jahr behandeln werden. Also was soll ich sagen? Vielleicht einfach etwas in die Richtung: Ich wollte raus, einmal weg von Zuhause? Du würdest es verstehen, es wäre ja nicht as erste Mal._

Hätte ich mich zu jenem Zeitpunkt mehr auf dich als auf mich konzentriert, hätte mir eigentlich auffallen müssen, dass du nervös warst. Dass du mehr redetest, als es sonst der Fall war. Aber ich war zu sehr in meinen eigenen Problemen gefangen.

Plötzlich war es doch Onkel Severus, der die Stille durchbrach, nachdem er mich längere Zeit bewegungslos betrachtet hatte.

„Er hat es dir also gesagt, ja? Hätte ich mir vermutlich auch denken können. Der perfekte Weg mir eins auszuwischen." Er warf die Hände in die Luft, ein Zeichen, dass er mehr als aufgebracht war.

_Wovon redest du da jetzt_? Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und war im ersten Moment doch ziemlich überrumpelt

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht hier bist um mit mir über Zaubertränke zu reden. Oder sonst etwas."

_So und welches Vögelchen hat dir das nun schon wieder zugeflüstert, Onkel Sev? Ich bin nicht mehr in der Schule und du nicht mehr mein Hauslehrer. Du hast nicht das Recht alles über mich zu wissen!_

„Weißt du, ich weiß wie es ist, wenn man glaubt, keinem mehr vertrauen zu können. Weil man nicht weiß, wer auf welcher Seite steht. Es ist nicht leicht Leute zu verraten, hinter denen man jahrelang gestanden hat. Und bei deinem Vater muss es noch schwerer sein."

_Wenn mein Herz nicht gleich weiter schlägt, werde ich tot umfallen, das weiß ich. Er wusste es! Oh mein Gott, er wusste es! Und wenn er es wusste, dann musste es auch Vater wissen. Nur langsam dringen auch seine zuletzt gesagten Worte an mein Ohr. _

„Bei mir war es damals nicht anders. Ich hatte nur Dumbledore, als ich Voldemort verriet."

_Du hast was?_

_Himmel._

Plötzlich wurde Severus klar, dass ich ihm nicht richtig zugehört hatte. Er sah mich an und Erkennen flammte in seinen Augen auf.

„Du... du hast es nicht gewusst? Potter hat es dir nicht gesagt?"

Um mich drehte sich alles und ich war mir sicher, ich würde gleich umkippen. Was hatte Potter jetzt damit zu tun? Mir war schlecht, und überhaupt….

Dann war Onkel Sev da, hielt mich fest und ich merkte, wie mir etwas in die Hand gedrückt wurde.

„Trink das, glaub mir, es wird dich beruhigen."

Ich fragte mich, welcher seiner Tränke es sein würde und schüttete das Glas hinunter.

Und musste husten: von wegen Trank! Purer Whisky war vermutlich eher die Bezeichnung dafür.

„Geht es wieder?"

Ich starrte ihn an.

_Nein, verdammt noch mal! Gar nichts geht! Was soll das heißen, Vol.. den dunklen Lord verraten? _

Aber ich brachte es einfach nicht über die Lippen. Zu sehr wirbelten die Gedanken in meinem Kopf herum: Potter, der dunkle Lord, verraten,… Vater.

_Also kommen wir einfach auf ein leichteres Thema zurück. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du grade mein ganzes Weltbild von dir verrückst, oder so. Doch es gibt etwas anderes, was mich gewaltig interessiert. Weiß es mein Vater? Immerhin wird das mein weiteres Leben bestimmend machen. Entweder lebe ich morgen noch, oder eben nicht._

„Woher...?", krächzte ich.

_Himmel, ich überlebe das nicht_.

„Woher ich es weiß?", fragte er ruhig.

Ein nicken, mehr war nicht drin?

_Du hast was getan?_

„Natürlich von Dumbledore. Glaubst du, irgendetwas, was sein Goldjunge macht, erfährt er nicht? Netterweise war er so freundlich mich einzuweihen. Er sagte so etwas, wie dass du kommen würdest. Vermutlich war es sogar seine Idee? Wer weiß was im Kopf des alten Kauzes sonst noch vor sich geht."

Severus rutschte ein wenig in seinem Sessel hin und her, es war ihm deutlich unangenehm mir Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen.

„Und Vater…?"

_Ich bin tot..._

„Natürlich nicht! Wie kommst du auf diese geistreiche Idee? Glaubst du, dein Vater wüsste etwas von mir? Nein, gewiss nicht. Da du immer noch lebend vor mir sitzt, kann ich auch davon ausgehen, dass er nichts von dir weiß."

Severus nippte an seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Aber seit wann bist du ...tust du... hast du..." _Du bist Onkel Sev! Du bist im inneren Kreis des dunklen Lords, du... Wieso kannst du so ruhig da sitzen und so tun als wäre nichts geschehen?_

„Das ist eine verdammt lange Geschichte." Wieder ein nippen an der Tasse… ein ruhiger Pol, etwas an das man sich klammern könnte. Also starrte ich einfach auf die Tasse in Sev´s Händen.

_Macht nichts Onkel Sev, ich habe Zeit, ehrlich. Bevor ich nicht wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann, gehe ich nirgendwo hin._

Als du merktest, dass ich immer noch wartete, holtest du tief Luft.

„Als erstes ziehst du dein Hemd aus. Und ich schenke uns noch ein Glas Whiskey ein. Jetzt kann ich auch eins gebrauchen."

„Was?", fragte ich verdattert und blickte auf. Durcheinander von den Gedankensprüngen die er machte.

„Nun tu nicht so Draco! Du bist eben ziemlich zusammengezuckt, als ich dich berührt habe. Und ich bin mir sicher, ich habe hier noch irgendwo etwas von Madame Pomfreys hervorragender Heilsalbe." Er stand auf und suchte in einer Schublade seines Stubenschrankes.

Tja, manchmal, wenn ich etwas neben der Spur war, hatte ich mich vielleicht doch nicht so unter Kontrolle. Ich seufzte, doch dann tat ich was Onkel Sev gesagt hatte. Ich wusste, er konnte ziemlich stur sein und wenn ich von ihm die Geschichte hören wollte, musste ich auch etwas dafür tun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war bereits Dunkel, ich stolperte aus unserem Kamin und stockte.

„Wo warst du?"

_Vater_

Er stand da, erhaben und mit gerunzelter Stirn. Er stützte sich auf seinen Gehstock auf und meine Augen wurden automatisch von dem Kopf des Stockes angezogen. Ich hatte ihn schon mehr als einmal zu spüren bekommen. Dann erinnerte ich mich an seine Frage.

„Bei Onkel Severus, Vater! Er hat mir bei einem Trank geholfen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du heute nach Hause kommst, hätte ich natürlich Bescheid gegeben wann ich zurückkomme."

„Wieso hast du es nicht für deine Mutter hinterlassen?", fragte er.

_Weil es sie nicht interessiert. Sie bekommt auch so alles in diesem Haus mit._

Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich dir antworten sollte.

„Hast du getrunken?"

_Zwei Gläser und man merkt es mir nicht an. Du kannst es höchstens gerochen haben, aber das wird dich kaum von irgendwas abbringen._

„Es tut mir leid."

„Das sollte es auch mein Sohn, das sollte es auch. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht durchgehen lassen kann, oder?" Sein Spazierstock schlug klackernd auf den Boden

Tock Tock... Tock Tock...

Ich wusste, dass er eine Antwort erwartete. Vielleicht würde es nicht so schlimm werden, wenn ich tat was er wollte. Dann fragte ich mich ob Severus einverstanden damit wäre, dass seine ganze Arbeit wieder zunichte gemacht werden würde? Und dann, wie Vater drauf war: ob es diesmal der Crucio wäre, oder reine körperliche Gewalt?

Tock Tock

„Natürlich Vater."

_tbc._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Amidala85:** Hier ist das neue Kapitel, hoffe es gefällt dir.

**Keksi:** Danke für den Tip. Ich gehe einfach mal davon aus das du dich insbesondere auf den Prolog bezogen hast. Ich wollte die Beschreibungen dort anders haben und habe deswegen Formen wie "der Blonde" "der Grünäugige" benutzt. Hab ich nicht als Kritik aufgefasst und wenn, dannpositive, her damit ist immerhin erst meine erste richtigeStory. Hoffe du musstest nicht zulange warten °g°

**EngelKatja:** Hoffe ich kann im lauf der Zeit alle Fragen beantworten. Wenn nicht, komm bitte noch einmal damit auf mich zu. Ja alles was nach dem Prolog spielt ist hat Draco so niedergeschrieben.

**blub:** Schön das es dir weiterhin gefällt. Ich hoffe es geht dir später nicht zu schnell °lach° Ja ich mag Draco so auch unheimlich gern...

**SammyBN:** Hier ein neues Kapitel und hats gefallen? °g°

**DRACOFAN:** Fein das es dir gefällt. Ich mag es auch wenn di beiden sich angifften.

**skateZ:** Hoffe dieses Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen. Potter und Malfoy haben sich halt noch nie ausstehen können °g°

**HermyBookworm:** Ersteinmal vielen lieben Dank das du dich zu jedem Kapitel einzeln gemeldet hast. Ich will versuchen alle deine Fragen zu beantworten.

_1.)_ Das Konzept exestiert in meinem Schädel und wenn alles so bleibt werden es wohl um die 20 Kapitel werden. Hoffe ich versprech hier nicht zuviel. Momentan schreib ich am sechsten Chap. Mit dem updaten hoffe ich das ich die Momentanen Zeiten einhalten kann. Wenn nicht liegts an mir weil meine Beta superschnell ist. °lach°

_2.)_ Ja die Rückblenden in den Rückblenden (Blöder Satz) waren mir sehr wichtig. Sie werdn aber nach dem 2.ten Kapitel kaum noch vorkommen. Ich bin ne null in Deutsch. Aber mein Lehrer hat schon immer mein Verworrenheit geliebt. Mit den "drei Anderen" hast du natürlich recht. Das kursive sind die Gedanken, fand es doof die in die Vergangenheit zu setzen.Ich fürchte ich hab mir nur die Grundcharakter geliehn, der Rest ist meine Idee. Aber da ich Buch sechs noch nicht kenne, ich werd es auf Deutsch lesen (in Englisch ne größere Null als in Deutsch, wenn das geht), hoffe ich das es trotzdem gefällt. Ich werde jedes Kommi von dir gerne lesen.

_3.)_ Danke. Snape ist Dracos Patenonkel. Aber sie haben eine sehr enge Beziehung (siehe neues Kapitel). Und was Potter angeht. Die beiden haben sich abgesprochen das die Gartenhütte der beste Treffpunkt ist. Potter ist Auror und da Malfoys Familie Rund um die Uhr überwacht wird, wissen die wie sie aufs Grundstück kommen. Er wartet schon länger, war jeden Tag um die selbe Zeit da. Draco hat sich halt Zeit gelassen und ist nu erst Aufgetaucht um ihm bescheid zu sagen. Hoffe deine Fragen sind beantwortet?

**Ich Danke euch allen**

**Das kleine Kyly**


	5. Kapitel 4: Fortschritte

**Disclaimer**: Immer noch wie im Epilog °g°

**Beta**: Immer noch mein Gugiherz, das sich immer so schön über meine Kapitel freut. Danke Süße.

**Anmerkung**: Ok, ich weiss es hat gedauert. Hab aber auch ne gute Entschuldigung. Mein Viehzeug hat mir meine Bude fast abgefackelt und ich hatte einiges danach zu klären °seufz° Hoffe ihr seit trotzdem noch da.

Heute kommen wir mal ein bissel voran °g°. Viel Spass

**Kapitel 4 -Fortschritte-**

Ich hasste es, ich spionierte meinem Vater nicht hinterher! Ich schaute nur in seinen Unterlagen nach ob... ja was?

Was machte ich hier? Wenn er früher Heim käme, wenn er mich erwischte, dann...

Ich schluckte.

Wieso konnte ich nicht warten bis er irgendeinen Hinweis fallen ließ? Bis er etwas sagte, was ich an Potter und die anderen weiter geben konnte?

Ich blickte auf. _Darum_ konnte ich nicht warten.

Der Kalender zeigte mir sehr deutlich, dass der Juli sich dem Ende neigte. Dass ich in etwas über einen Monat verlobt werden würde. Außerdem machte es mich fast irre, dass ich Potter nichts bieten konnte, dass er mich voll in der Hand hatte. Ich würde nicht in seiner Schuld stehen ohne Gegenwert!

Bis zum Termin meiner Hochzeit musste ich irgendetwas in der Hand haben!

Bevor _sie_ mich in der Hand hatten und ich nie, nie wieder entkommen konnte.

Es gab bereits genug Nächte, in denen ich wach lag und mir überlegte, welchen Trank ich nehmen würde, um einen möglichst schnellen und sanften Tod zu haben. Ohne dass es irgendeine ausweichende Möglichkeit gab, sollte ich verlobt werden. Ich war so tief gesunken.

Ich wühlte auf dem Schreibtisch umher. Alles geordnet und legal, alles hatte seine Richtigkeit. Also nahm ich mir die Schubladen vor. Urkunden, Geschäftsbelege, nichts Besonderes. Dann tastete ich den Schreibtisch nach irgendwelchen, vielleicht vorhandenen Geheimfächern ab. Was ich fand, machte mich nicht glücklich. Es war meistens illegal, aber kaum der Rede wert.

Also erhob ich mich wieder von den Knien und fragte mich schon zum hundertsten male, was ich hier machte.

Dann waren da Schritte, Schritte auf dem Flur, die sich dem Büro nährten. Als erstes löschte ich das Licht.

„Nox."

Mein Herz schlug immer schneller, es gab nirgendwo etwas wo ich mich verstecken konnte. Panik, die sich in mir breit machte.

_Das war es, ade du schöne Welt, es war schön dich gekannt zu haben._

Ich ergriff meine letzte Chance und stellte mich hinter die Tür. Ein selten dämliches Versteck, weil ich vom Schreibtisch aus, wie auf einem Präsentierteller, zu sehen sein würde.

_Keine Zeit sich darum Gedanken zu machen._

Die Schritte stockten und ich hielt die Luft an. Plötzlich leuchteten die Kerzen auf und meine Mutter betrat den Raum.

_Mutter! Also war Vater vielleicht noch nicht zurück? _

Sie blickte sich um und runzelte die Stirn.

_Wenn du nicht bald wieder gehst, ersticke ich, Mutter. Das würde dir gefallen, nicht wahr? _

_Bitte_! Meine Kniekehle fing zu jucken an und ich spürte wie mir der Schweiß ausbrach. So etwas passierte auch immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt!

Ich verfolgte den Schweißtropfen, der meine Schläfe hinunter lief. Aber sie machte keinerlei Anstalten zu gehen. Stattdessen strich sie im Bücherregal über ein bestimmtes Buch, und ich wunderte mich noch, warum es hervorschaute. Eigentlich war ihre Geste so selbstverständlich, dass ich mich später fragte, warum es mir so deutlich auffiel.

Dann war es zu spät und ich musste ausatmen. Ich gab mir Mühe dabei ruhig zu sein, doch sie wirbelte trotzdem herum. Ich konnte nichts dafür, aber der Schweißtropfen hatte mich irritiert und deswegen hatte sie vermutlich doch etwas mitbekommen. Ich hasste ihr Gehör! Das hatte mich als Kind schon immer in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, wenn ich an der Treppe gestanden hatte, um von oben zu lauschen. Also versuchte ich mich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen.

°Plopp°

_Ich liebe Hauselfen._

„Mrs. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy wird in Kürze zurück sein, er bittet sie im Salon auf ihn zu warten."

Du nicktest, blicktest noch einmal in meine Richtung und rauschtest aus dem Raum.

°Plopp°

Hinter dir wurde es dunkel, nur noch der Mond schien in das Zimmer.

Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und atmete flach und langsam, um mich zu beruhigen. Mein Kopf, der an der Tür lehnte, hinterließ feuchte Flecken, die ich mit der Hand verwischte.

Ich musste gehen. Er kam heim. Vater durfte mich hier auf keinen Fall erwischen. Als ich nach der Türklinke griff, streifte mein Blick das Buch, das immer noch etwas verrückt im Regal stand. Ich schluckte, denn irgendetwas kam mir hier seltsam vor, aber ich hatte keine Zeit.

Dann machte ich es trotzdem. Ich richtete das Buch auf und hörte das Klicken eines Mechanismussees in der Wand. Vorsichtig rückte ich die Bücher beiseite. Da war es, ein Loch. Wie simpel, keine Zauberei. Keiner würde darauf kommen, dass mein Vater auf diese Art und Weise wichtige Unterlagen versteckte. So typisch… Muggelmäßig. Ich musste grinsen. Er würde es anders nennen, bestimmt.

„Lumos"

Der Zauberstab in meiner Hand zitterte bedenklich. Trotzdem war ich froh, besser sehen zu können.

Euphorie rauscht durch meine Adern, das war es. Ich blätterte durch die Pergamente und meine Hände fingen immer mehr zu zittern an. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, ich musste gehen. Vater war bestimmt längst schon im Hause und die Zeit lief mir davon.

Dann fiel mir etwas anderes ins Auge, etwas, das mich auch noch das Risiko eingehen ließ, jedes einzelne der verdammten Pergamente durch einen Zauber zu kopieren. Denn ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit mehr. Meine Verlobung war vorgezogen worden - auf den 15. August. Natürlich wusste ich einmal wieder nichts davon, wahrscheinlich war ich der einzige. Wann hatten sie vor es mir zu sagen?

Endlich war ich fertig. Ein Ohr lauschte auf Geräusche von draußen. Mittlerweile war Vater bestimmt aus dem Salon .. und dann? Irgendetwas sagte mir, das er und Mutter hierher kommen würden, verdammt! Vorsichtig schloss ich das Versteck und stellte die Bücher zurück. Dann löschte ich das Licht und zog die Tür hinter mir zu.

Ob sie irgendwelche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen hatten? Nein, Vater fühlte sich zuhause unangreifbar. Ob sie prüfen würden ob jemand im Zimmer war? Ich glaubte es nicht. Aber wenn man etwas Gefährliches tat, stellten sich solche Fragen vermutlich von selbst ein.

Ich ging den Flur entlang und versuchte nicht zu rennen. Wenn mich irgendjemand laufen sah, erweckte ich Verdacht. Ich hatte hier sowieso nichts zu suchen. Küche! Genau! Wenn sie mich fragten, würde ich sagen, ich wollte zur Küche - und warum?

Dann hörte ich Stimmen und stockte. Vater und Mutter, und sie kamen in meine Richtung. Ich konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Daher hob ich den Kopf und trat ihnen so entgegen.

„Draco." Vater hat ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Wo immer er her kam, er schien ein paar amüsante Tage hinter sich zu haben. Ich versuchte krampfhaft nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er auf seiner „Geschäftsreise" gemacht hatte.

„Vater, Mutter." Ich senkte vor beiden leicht den Kopf, als Ehrerbietung. Vater schien zufrieden, aber Mutter runzelte die Stirn. Ich war mir sicher, mein Hemd wies Schweißflecken auf. Aber die Weste, die ich darüber trug, sollte diese ausreichend verbergen. Es dürfte nichts zu sehen sein, was mich verriet.

Mutter hob die Hand. Doch bevor sie etwas machen oder sagen konnte, zog Vater sie weiter. Ich stand wieder allein im Flur. Allein, mit meinem beschleunigtem Atem und meinem klopfenden Herzen. Allein, mit einer gelassenen Maske auf dem Gesicht, welche ihr mich gelehrt hattet.

Die Papiere im Hosenbund, an meinem Rücken, knisterten, als ich weiter ging, laut. Meiner Meinung nach viel zu laut. Einen Moment lang wartete ich darauf, dass mich mein Vater, oder meine Mutter mich zurückrufen würden, aber es erfolgte nichts. Trotzdem beruhigte sich mein Herz erst, als ich wieder zurück in meinem Zimmer war.

Ich machte mir eine geistige Notiz, dass ich gleich am nächsten Morgen ein rotes Band ins Fenster der Gartenhütte hängen würde. Mal schauen wie schnell Potter sein konnte, wenn ich ihn wirklich sehen wollte.

---------------------------------------------

Das Band hing, blieb für mich nur zu warten.

Ich beugte mich über den Trank, der im Kessel über dem Feuer brodelte. Gelb und dickflüssig, perfekt. Also war nichts mehr zu tun. Ich ging langsam wieder zum Fenster. Nun, eigentlich konnte ich tatsächlich nichts tun, außer zu warten.

Ich hatte kein Interesse wieder ins Haus zu gehen. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten vom Frühstück los zu kommen und Vater würde vermutlich vor heute Abend nicht wieder zuhause sein.

Also was machte ich jetzt?

Da meine Klamotten aus der Uni alle hier waren, sollte es doch eigentlich nicht so schwer sein, sich zu beschäftigen. Andererseits fehlte mir zu vielem Ferg, mein Zimmergenosse. Ich öffnete trotzdem den Koffer.

Unter den Büchern und Roben lagen Jeans und T-Shirts. Ich nahm ein Kartenspiel heraus, legte es dann aber wieder zurück. Was nutzte es mir, wenn ich niemanden hatte, der mit mir spielte? Einen Augenblick lang überlegte ich ernsthaft, ob ich nicht die Hauselfen fragen sollte. Kein guter Gedanke, überhaupt nicht.

Also blieb es wieder bei der alt bekannten Sache mir die Zeit zu vertreiben. Ich holte das Lehrbuch fürs nächste Semester heraus und fing an es zu studieren. Irgendetwas zu tun brauchte ich nämlich.

Zumindest bis Potter kam.

-----------------------------------------------

Ich war bei Kapitel vier und überlegte bereits, welche Zutaten ich zutun oder abändern konnte um gewisse Nebenwirkungen gewollt zu erzwingen, als sich die Tür fast lautlos öffnete und dann wieder schloß.

Ich schloß die Augen und atmete leise ein. Ich glaubte einfach nicht, dass mir die ganze Sache so wichtig war, dass ich mich regelrecht freute Potter zu sehen.

Er machte es sich gemütlich, ließ sich auf den Stuhl mir gegenüber fallen und schlug die Beine auf dem Tisch übereinander.

„Also Malfoy, was bitte kann so wichtig sein? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du mich je gerufen hättest. Bisher war _ich_ immer derjenige der hier aufgetaucht ist."

Ich ignorierte ihn, stand auf und ging ein weiteres Mal zu meinem Koffer. Ich hatte es für ein ganz gutes Versteck gehalten, da weder meine Mutter noch mein Vater irgendein Interesse an meinen Klamotten hatten.

Unten, zwischen zwei Jeans, lag das Papierbündel. Ich nahm es heraus und drückte es Potter in die Hand. Wenn ich jetzt etwas sagte, dann wüsste ich nicht ob ich meine Stimme unter Kontrolle halten könnte.

Potter schaute mich Stirn runzelnd an und nahm die Papiere an sich. Sein Blick huschte über das erste Blatt, sein Grinsen verflog. Er wurde ernst und blätterte sie nach und nach durch. Schließlich nahm er sogar die Füße vom Tisch und setzte sich gerade auf. Ich wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion und bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken trat sie auch ein. Eigentlich recht befriedigend. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er blätterte schneller.

„Wo bitte hast du diese Unterlagen her?", fragt er mit belegter, gehetzter Stimme.

„Aus seinem Büro." Ich nahm meine Hand herunter. Hatte ich vorher jemals an den Nägeln gekaut?

„Wie bitte?" Sein Kopf schnellte hoch, er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Verdammt! Haben wir nicht gesagt du sollst kein Risiko eingehen?", zischte er wütend.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Könnt ihr damit etwas anfangen?"

„Ja, verdammt noch mal! Du solltest ernsthaft etwas vorsichtiger sein beim Beschaffen von Informationen. Was wäre, wenn..."

_Hör auf zu labern Potter! Du hörst dich fast an wie ein ängstlicher Huffelpuff! _

„Ich will nur wissen ob es reicht."

Ich konnte dir ansehen dass du sauer darauf warst, weil ich deine Warnung nicht ernst nahm. Trotzdem liest du dich zu einer Antwort herab, wie gnädig von dir.

„Mehr als ausreichend! Und wenn diese Daten stimmen, dann sind sogar noch ein paar mehr dran, dann wird es nicht nur deine Eltern treffen. Das wäre der Schlag in die Reihen Voldemorts! Ich werde die Daten prüfen lassen und dann können wir anfangen uns etwas zu Recht zulegen."

„Wie bald?" Fange ich an zu schwitzen?

„Nun, gib uns einen Monat Zeit." Seine Stimme schien aus weiter Ferne zu kommen. Seine Augen folgten bereits wieder den geschriebenen Zeilen auf dem Papier. Ich wusste warum. Zurück auf meinem Zimmer hatte ich die enge Handschrift meines Vaters und die geschwungene meiner Mutter immer und immer wieder gelesen.

„Ich habe keinen Monat mehr, Potter." Oh ja, ich fing zu schwitzen an. Außerdem bekam ich Angst. Ich hoffte ehrlich er merkte es nicht. Hoffte, das meine Maske nicht zu bröckeln anfing.

„Ihr müsst etwas unternehmen verdammt, so schnell wie möglich!"

„Malfoy, es ist noch nichts geregelt, nicht mit dem Ministerium und überhaupt." Mittlerweile hatte er seinen Blick wieder gehoben und schaute mich eindringlich an. Ich bildete mir sogar ein, dass er etwas erstaunt über meine panische Stimme war.

„Du hast gesagt, dass die Informationen ausreichend sind! Du hast gesagt, dass es möglich ist!"

„Malfoy, wenn ich jetzt alles in die Wege leite, dann könntest du alles verlieren! Ist dir das klar?"

„Scheiße Potter! Es ist mir egal! In weniger als drei Woche werde ich verlobt sein! Dann habe ich sowieso alles verloren. Ihr habt versprochen mir zu helfen."

„Malfoy…", versuchte er mich zu unterbrechen, aber ich war zu aufgeregt

„Mein Vater freut sich wie ein Schneekönig! Hast du eine Ahnung, was das für mich heißt?"

Ich brodelte, ach was! Brodeln war bei weitem untertrieben.

„Was soll das heißen: In weniger als drei Wochen…?"

„Scheiße, mein Vater und die… die haben die Verlobung vorverlegt! Glaubst du sonst wäre ich das bescheuerte Risiko eingegangen und hätte mich fast erwischen lassen? Niemals!" Ich glaubte es nicht! Jetzt ließ ich mich dazu herab und fing fast zu schreien an? Mühsam fing ich mich wieder. Wenn wir jetzt erwischt werden würden, wäre sowieso alles aus.

Deine Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

„Ich hab´s ja gewusst, du dämlicher Idiot!"

_Alle Achtung! Das zischen hast du drauf ... und willst du mir damit Angst machen?_

„Das ist trotzdem kein Grund, sich so weit vor zu wagen! Er hätte dich fast erwischt? Tot können wir auch nichts mehr mit dir anfangen!"

Das war gut. Das war eine Situation, mit der ich umgehen konnte.

_Gib mir einen Grund dich zu hassen und ich finde vielleicht auf den Boden zurück._

„Ist schon Ok. Ich werde mir Mühe geben. Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass es dich besonders stören würde, wenn ich tot wäre."

„Hör zu Malfoy! Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, verstanden? Das ist kein Spiel! Ich glaube kaum, dass dein Vater sehr erfreut darüber sein würde, wenn er erfährt, dass du ihn bespitzelst!" Auch seine Stimme nahm etwas an Lautstärke zu. Das war gut, es fühlte sich fast an wie früher. Fast...

_Jetzt reicht es_.

Das musste ich mir bei Leibe nicht antun, nicht von Potter.

„Ich bespitzle meinen Vater nicht, Potter! Merk dir das! Und es ist mir scheiß egal, was deine Gefühle angeht! Du kannst dir um jemanden anderen Sorgen machen, ich komme sehr gut allein zu recht."

Das Funkeln in seinen Augen wurde intensiver als er diese noch enger zusammenkniff. Auf seinen Wangen bildeten sich rote Flecken. In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich Potter auf der Schule selten wirklich so in Rage gesehen hatte. Er sprang auf. Ehe ich mich versah, fand ich mich an die Wand gedrückt wieder, seine Hände an meinem Kragen.

„Hör zu Malfoy." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Erstens würde ich nur zu gerne wissen wie du das nennst, uns Informationen über deinen Vater zuzuspielen. Und zweitens ist es nicht deine Sache, meinen Gefühlen zu sagen was sie tun sollen."

Dann waren da plötzlich Lippen, Lippen die sich auf die meinen pressten. Nicht sanft, sondern hart, fordernd. Einen Moment war ich zu überrascht um überhaupt zu registrieren was da gerade passierte. Ich wurde geküsst und dann traf es mich wie der Schlag …von Potter!

Im nächsten Moment hatte ich meine Gliedmassen wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass ich ihn von mir stoßen konnte. Ich öffnete den Mund, doch ich wußte einfach nicht was ich sagen sollte! Und das war mir in meinem Leben äußerst selten passiert.

Stattdessen starrte er mich an und ich starrte zurück. Wie konnte er es wagen…. Was glaubte er eigentlich... . Doch bevor ich mir irgendetwas einfallen lassen konnte, nahm er seinen Mantel und verschwand. War weg, einfach so, und ich stand da und spürte noch immer seine Lippen auf meinen. War verwirrter als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem wir uns an jenem Tage getroffen hatten.

_tbc._

**HermyBookworm:** Die immer wieder gestellte Frage, irgendwie hab ich das wohl nicht mit rüber gebracht °Sorry° Was sie von Draco wollen? Nun ja hauptsächlich Informationen, man kann ja noch hoffen…Der Rest, musst dich wohl überraschen lassen. Sorry das es so lang gedauert hat.

**skateZ:** Sorry, ging einfach nicht schneller.

**the-memory-remains:** °kreisch° Danke, lieb von dir. Sorry das das Chap nu raus kommt wo du doch grad in Prag oder auf dem Weg dahin bist °schäm°

_Zu1:_ Meine erste echte große FF. Nicht mehr meine erste das war sie aber noch als ich sie angefangen hab °drop° Aber meine erste ab 18 °g°. Nu hab ich schon ne Kurzgeschichte, 2 Gedichte, eine Songfic. Vielleicht stell ich die hier noch on °g° Ja ich find die zwei auch Süss.

_Zu2:_ °g° Ja ich glaube Draco hätte ein Problem damit sich vor jemande, egal wem, auf den Boden zu werfen °lach° Und die Sache mit seinem Vater. Naja die Familie geht über alles, das hat Draco von Kindesbeinen an gelernt und das ist bei ihm irgendwie drin.

_Zu3:_ Hm wie lange ich gebraucht hab? Also das ging ganz schnell. Ich brauch für so was immer nur ein bis zwei Tage… Ich überleg mir was und fang dann erst an zu schreiben… Wenn es mir zu sehr in den Fingern juckt. Die Grundidee war schon länger da und nu fallen mir immer neue Sachen ein die ich dazu schreiben kann. Ich weiss z.B. schon ganz genau wie die Story endet und auch wieso …(die letzten drei Kapitel sind im Aufbau sogar schon geschrieben °muhahahaha°) Aber ich ändere natürlich immer noch was…

_Zu4:_ Danke, es freut mich das du so mit der Story mitgehen kannst. Ich hoffe du bist nicht zu enttäuscht das ich die „Folgen" nicht ausgeschrieben habe °g° Danke Kyly

**Steffi:** Schon geschehen.

**Adelaide:** Hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter auch wenn ich nicht weiter drauf eingegangen bin. Danke für dein Kommi.

**Amidala85:** Danke für das Kompliment. Hoffe es gefällt auch weiterhin.

**SammyBN:** Hier ist der nächste Teil. Ja, Draco kann einem leid tun. Und Sev spielt ne wichtige Rolle in seinem Leben.

**Danke euch,**

**Kyly**


	6. Kapitel 5: Verwirrungen

**Disclaimer**: Genau wie im Prolog beschrieben °**seufz°**

**Beta**: Immer noch mein Herz. Ich hab dich soohoohoohoohoohoohoohoo lieb Gugi

**Anmerkungen**: Es tut mir so furchtbar leid, das ich euch hab warten lassen. Hoffe der ein oder andere da draussen liest es trotzdem noch und wenn dem so ist: Hiermit verspreche ich hoch und heilig das bevor ich im Oktober zwei Wochen Urlaub auf Rhodos mache noch das nächste Kapitel kommt °Indianerehrenwort°

**Kapitel 5 –Verwirrungen-**

„Übermorgen? Du glaubst, dass die Bekanntgabe der Verlobung gegen Acht erfolgt?" Potter starrte hinaus in den Sonnenuntergang.

Ich dachte noch einmal darüber nach, es ging mir seit Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Immerhin hatten sich meine Mutter und mein Vater dazu herab gelassen, mich über das Vorziehen meiner Verlobung in Kenntnis zu setzen.

„Gegen Acht wird sich die gesamte Presse eingefunden haben, der perfekte Zeitpunkt."

Potter nickte.

„Du weißt, dass es dann verdammt heiß wird?" Seine Stimme klang abwesend.

Ich schluckte, natürlich wusste ich das. Was dachtest du denn?

Es war so schwierig ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen! Jedes Mal wieder und ich wagte es immer seltener. Auch wenn er diesen Kuss scheinbar ignorieren konnte. Ihn nicht einmal mehr erwähnt hatte – die gesamten letzten Wochen. Ich konnte nicht so tun als wäre nichts geschehen.

Ich begriff das alles nicht. Vor allem verstand ich mich selber nicht mehr. Ich ertappte mich immer wieder dabei wie ich darüber nachdachte. Wie hatte er es mit dieser winzigen Geste geschafft alles durcheinander zu bringen und hatte ich nicht momentan genug Probleme am Hals?

Aber das alles schien belanglos zu werden, wenn ich daran dachte wie sich seine Lippen auf meinen angefühlt hatten. Diese Gefühle tief in mir, die sich danach sehnten…

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte diesen unglaublichen, unmöglichen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Was?"

Ich blickte auf und merkte, dass ich dir nicht weiter zugehört hatte. Ich musste wieder schlucken. Mir war niemals aufgefallen, dass deine Augen so tiefgrün waren.

Ich räusperte mich.

„Schon gut. Es wird schon alles klappen." Meine Stimme klang selbst in meinen Ohren nicht sehr Vertrauenerweckend.

--------------------------------------------------

_Verdammte Scheiße, ich bin nicht schwul!_

Ich hatte mir nie im Leben Gedanken darüber gemacht was ich für einen Jungen empfinden könnte. Ich meine, da waren Blaise und Crabbe, Goyle, Ferg und Markin und nie, nie wäre mir der Gedanke gekommen, etwas mit ihnen anzufangen. Herrgott, es waren nur meine Freunde gewesen! Teilweise waren sie es noch heute. Und wieso hatte ich dann diese Träume? Himmel, ich könnte mich dafür Ohrfeigen...

Ich beobachtete wie die Sonne sich langsam über den Horizont erhob. Vermutlich würde es ein schöner Tag werden, doch irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht dazu überwinden dem zuzustimmen. Heute Abend würde entweder alles vorbei, oder aber alles zu spät sein. Ich straffte meine Schultern und zuckte zusammen. Es würde nicht leichter werden.

Vorsichtig ging ich hinüber zu meinem Schreibtisch und betastete die Phiolen, die fein säuberlich aufgestellt waren. Das grüne mit dem Gift stach mit seiner Farbe ziemlich aus den anderen heraus. Aber es war noch nicht an der Zeit dieses zu öffnen. Stattdessen wanderten meine Finger weiter und stoppten erst bei gelb.

Es war derselbe Trank, der über dem Feuer gebrodelt hatte, als Potter mir sagte ich sollte mich mit meinen Problemen an Onkel Sev wenden. Derselbe Trank, der über dem Feuer hing als Potter mich geküsst hatte. Automatisch wanderte die zweite Hand zu den Lippen. Wieso, wieso ging mir das nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Ich würde noch wahnsinnig werden!

Ein sarkastisches Grinsen, das sich auf meine Lippen legte und mich in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

Langsam entspannte ich die Hand wieder. Etwas mehr Druck und das Fläschchen wäre zerbrochen. Ich musste wirklich sehen, dass ich mich besser unter Kontrolle brachte. Ich wirkte in letzter Zeit etwas abgehetzt und das letzte was ich brauchen konnte war, dass es Mutter oder Vater auffiel.

Ich schlurfte vorsichtig ins Badezimmer und ließ mich auf einen der dort stehenden Hocker fallen. Ich wünschte der Tag wäre bereits vorbei. Dann wüsste ich zumindest wie er ausgehen würde.

Ich stützte die Ellenbogen auf meine Knie und ließ den Kopf in meine Hände sinken. Heute war der Tag meiner Verlobung und alles woran ich denken konnte, waren grüne Augen und wie Potter mich geküsst hatte, wie er geschmeckt hatte.

Wenn ich mit meinen Gedanken abschweifte, erwischte ich mich dabei wie ich mich fragte, wie Potter wohl unter seinen Klamotten aussah, die meistens aus Jeans und Pulli bestanden und ob er vielleicht Boxershorts trug. Und dann fragte ich mich, ob Potter genau das mit seinem dämlichen Kuss erreichen wollte. Ob er mich noch vor meiner Verlobung wahnsinnig machen wollte. Ob er überhaupt wußte was er mit dieser dämlichen Geste angerichtet hatte.

Dass weder er, noch ich darauf eingingen, es ignorierten wenn wir uns sahen, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Es brachte mich dazu, immer wieder daran zu denken. Immer wenn ich ihn sah, waren es seine Lippen zu denen meine Augen wanderten. Und dann versuchte ich in seinen Augen zu lesen ob er Triumph verspürte, darüber, dass er mich so total aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Aber da war nichts, keine Andeutung, kein Zeichen das er überhaupt verstand was er getan hatte.

Es brachte nicht wirklich etwas darüber nachzudenken. Das wusste ich und deswegen raffte ich mich auf um mich vorzubereiten, auf den Tag der mein Leben verändern würde...

Nun, zumindest der Spiegel sagte mir, dass ich ziemlich fertig aussah. Also sollte ich zusehen, dass ich keine Zeit verlor. Vorsichtig nahm ich den Korken ab und führe das kleine Fläschchen an die Lippen. Ich verzog bei diesem Geschmack das Gesicht, doch die Wirkung setzte schnell ein.

Ich hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und der Trank half mir etwas wacher zu werden. Aber was wichtiger war, ich konnte das Kribbeln spüren, das sich in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Wieder streckte ich die Schultern, der Schmerz lies langsam aber sicher nach. Keine Ahnung was Vater gestern für ein Problem hatte. Aber da er nicht voll bei der Sache gewesen war, konnte es kaum um mich gegangen sein.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich dasaß und das Glasfläschchen anstarrte, aber nach einigem überlegen kam ich zu dem Ergebnis, dass ich vermutlich eines Tages von dem Zeug abhängig sein würde. Immerhin verging mittlerweile kein Tag, an dem ich es nicht einnahm und mein Vorrat schrumpfte bedenklich. Aber mit nur einem winzigen bisschen Glück würde heute Abend alles vorbei sein.

Also quälte ich mich auf und hielt mein Gesicht unter eiskaltes Wasser. Wach werden war eine gute Idee.

Es klopfte an der Tür und ich runzelte die Stirn. Trotzdem griff ich nach dem Handtuch und rief „Herein".

„Plopp"

Sie hassten es die Tür zu benutzen.

„Master Malfoy junior, Sir? Ihr Vater schickt mich. Er und eure Mutter wünschen eure Anwesenheit beim Frühstück, Sir." Die Hauselfe trat von einem Bein aufs andere, sichtlich unangenehm berührt mich im Bad aufzusuchen.

„Wann?", fragte ich leise und ignorierte ihr Gezappel.

„Frühstück ist um Neun, Sir! Wenn sie Nelly noch benötigen, Sir?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und mit einem weiteren Plopp war der Hauself wieder verschwunden.

Ich blickte auf und sah auf die Uhr, die über der Badezimmertür hing. Sie zeigte halb neun. Also sollte ich mich anziehen, ein weiteres zu spät kommen würde gewiss nicht gern gesehen. Auch wenn heute Abend tatsächlich meine Verlobung bekannt gegeben würde, es gab Wege, bestimmte Verletzungen zu verbergen.

Ich kramte in meinem Schrank und hätte mich am liebsten für eine Jeans entschieden. Aber meine Muggel Klamotten und die Dinge, die ich von der Uni mit Heim gebracht hatte, befanden sich in der Gartenhütte, weil Vater sie nicht im Haus haben wollte.

Also würde ich Vater nicht unnötig reizen und mich normal kleiden.

Pünktlich zum Glockenschlag um Neun betrat ich das Esszimmer. Vater und Mutter saßen bereits am Tisch und ich fiel auf den dritten, bereitstehenden Stuhl. Es ging nicht würdevoller, meine Knochen waren noch immer etwas steif und ich gab mir wirklich Mühe.

„Guten Morgen Vater, guten Morgen Mutter." Meine Stimme klang so demütig wie möglich, mein Blick blieb auf den Teller gesenkt.

Die übliche Konversation am Essenstisch erfolgte. Vater sprach über seine Geschäfte, Mutter über die neuste Mode und den Tratsch der Gesellschaft. Ich hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu und strich Butter auf eines der für mich gedachten Brötchen. Erwarteten sie tatsächlich dass ich etwas aß? Mir war schon die letzten drei Tage übel gewesen. Aber wenn ich nichts aß würde es auffallen, oder? Und das konnte ich auch nicht riskieren.

Mein Blick wanderte über den Tisch. Mutter saß am Ende und Vater am Kopf. Dass der Tisch eine Länge von drei Metern hatte, kümmerte keinen. Also versuchte ich mich weiterhin hinter meinem Teller zu verstecken.

„Draco, was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen in die Winkelgasse gehen und schauen, welchen Anzug du zur Hochzeit tragen wirst? Melissas Mutter hat bereits ein Kleid für sie ausgewählt und wir wollen doch dass eure Garderobe zueinander passt."

Ich gab mir wirklich Mühe nicht an dem Stück Brötchen zu ersticken. Ich würde heute Abend verlobt, glaubte kaum, dass ich morgen gleich heiraten würde. Und wann bitte warst du das letzte Mal mit mir zusammen einkaufen, Mutter? Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und das kratzen in meinem Hals zu ignorieren.

„Natürlich Mutter, wie du wünschst."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Draco, ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass du dich gebührend über deine anstehende Hochzeit, geschweige denn, über die Verlobung freust! Du verstehst doch was sie für unsere Familie bedeutet, oder?"

„Natürlich Mutter."

Erwartet ihr, dass ich an die Decke springe? Ich weiß, was es für euch bedeutet, aber wisst ihr auch, was es für mich bedeutet? Bestimmt nicht.

„Wenn du erst einmal verlobt bist, werden wir nicht mehr lange warten müssen bis du in den oberen Reihen des dunklen Lords aufgenommen wirst. Dann können wir auch endlich diesem Parkinson das Maul stopfen. Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wie seine Tochter deine Loyalität hinterfragt." Die Stimme erklang vom anderen Ende des Tisches und ich drehte den Kopf um ihn anzusehen.

„Nein Vater!" Ich schluckte. Oh ja, Pansy hatte immer geglaubt mich zu kennen. Schade, dass sie grade in diesem Punkt das erste Mal recht zu behalten schien.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass er wirklich der Meinung wäre, ich würde seine Tochter mit dir verloben? Dieses Mädchen ist ein Nichts! Sie haben nicht einmal genug Geld um etwas für den dunklen Lord abzuzweigen, ohne das es auffallen würde." Das Lächeln, das sich über sein Gesicht zog, erreichte nicht die stechenden Augen, die meinen Blick gefangen hielten.

„Und hast du die Garderobe gesehen in der sie und ihre Tochter herumlaufen? Nicht auszuhalten! Die Mode ist bestimmt vom letzten Sommer." Wieder Mutters Stimme, die die Spannung in der Luft nicht lockern konnte. Auch nicht durch das gespieltes Lachen, welches sie erklingen ließ.

„Draco, du verstehst doch warum wir mit dir sprechen, nicht wahr?" Wieder wandte ich den Kopf.

Nein Vater, kein Wort, aber das zuzugeben wäre vermutlich der falsche Schritt. Ihr würdet mir schon sagen was ihr von mir wolltet, so wie immer. Also griff ich behutsam nach dem Teeglas. Er zog die Augenbraue hoch. Zeit schinden, ausweichen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es stimmt, dass du für dieses Mädchen, diese Parkinson irgendetwas empfindest. Aber die Hochzeit mit Melissa ist bereits bis ins kleinste Detail durchgeplant. Und du wirst heute Abend deswegen doch keinen Unsinn machen, oder? Ich meine, sie ist eine Parkinson."

Dieses Mal konnte ich nichts dagegen machen, ich verschluckte mich an meinem Tee. Das war nicht euer Ernst, oder? Ihr glaubtet ich und Pansy? Was erzählte diese dumme Kuh den? Als ich wieder Luft bekam, starrte ich meinen Vater an.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich... ich meine... Pansy?" Allein der Gedanke verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut! So tief würde ich nie, niemals sinken. Andererseits, würde es sie davon abhalten mich zu verloben? Wohl kaum! Also konnte ich die aufkeimende Idee gleich im Kern ersticken.

Vater schien meine Reaktion durchaus zufrieden zu stellen und auch Mutter lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

„Das habe ich mir auch nicht vorstellen können. Und nach heute Abend wird sowieso alles anders."

_Oh ja, Mutter, fragte sich nur für wen?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

„Suchst du etwas?"

Ich wirbelte herum - aber da stand nur Potter. „Nur_"_ war gut.

„Was ist, ist irgendwas schief gegangen?", fragte ich aufgebracht und alarmiert.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Angst, es verläuft alles nach Plan. Wir sind heute Abend da." Sein Grinsen war aufmunternd.

Ich konnte regelrecht spüren wie mir ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Was willst du dann noch hier?" Ich bückte mich wieder um nach diesen dämlichen Manschettenknöpfen zu suchen. Ich fürchtete schon ich hätte sie in Edinburg liegen lassen, aber ich konnte unmöglich Vater nach Ersatz fragen.

Sie trugen das Familienwappen. Deswegen würde es auch nichts nützen, wenn ich andere nahm. Irgendwo mussten sie doch... Da waren sie ja! Ich holte sie aus dem Koffer und drehte mich wieder zu Potter, während ich sie mir ansteckte.

Potter zuckte die Achseln.

„Schauen, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist. Schon aufgeregt? Ich meine, ist immerhin deine Verlobung, heute Abend. Dieser Tag wird dein ganzes Leben ändern."

Ich verzog den Mund. Ja und ich hoffte wirklich ihr könntet es verhindern, ansonsten... Ich machte mir eine gedankliche Notiz auf keinen Fall das grüne Fläschchen zu vergessen.

Dann kam er auf mich zu.

_Viel zu nah, viel zu nah! Verschwinde. Bitte!_

„Hör zu Malfoy, ich will dich warnen! Du weißt, dass es heute Abend heiß wird. Wir wissen noch nicht wie es abläuft, aber der Brandpunkt wird sich im großen Saal befinden. Viertel vor Acht werden wir zuschlagen." Sein Atem berührte meine Wange und ich spüre wie sich eine Gänsehaut meine Arme hinabschlängelte.

Er strich mir eine der blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, mich nicht zurückziehen. Seine Augen blickten mich nicht an. Sie starrten auf mein Haar und ich musste schlucken.

„Wenn du es irgendwie schaffst, dann verschwinde dort, ja? Irgendwann kurz vorher, wenn es nicht auffällt, wenn es für dich ungefährlich ist. Versprich es mir."

Ich wußte nicht wieso, aber diesmal war ich es, der die Distanz überbrückte. Es war der Kuss, der mir die ganze Zeit nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen war. Obwohl ich ihn bei unseren späteren Treffen immer versucht hatte zu ignorieren. Deine Lippen waren heiß und süß. Zuerst zögertest du, doch schließlich konnte ich spüren, dass du erwiderst.

_Es tut mir leid_. Ich zog mich zurück und starrte dich an.

Himmel was hatte ich getan! Ich hatte Potter geküsst!

Ich Megaidiot, ich musste es ja unbedingt versuchen, oder? Ich musste ja unbedingt herausfinden ob es mir wirklich etwas bedeutete...

...und Draco bist du jetzt schlauer? Und was bitte hilft es dir? Du selten dämlicher Idiot! Was bringt es dir, dass du jetzt weißt, dass da mehr ist?

Ich wusste nicht ob ich es konnte. Diesmal war ich es, der sich seine Jacke griff, sie überstreifte und dann den Raum verließ, flüchtete. Trotzdem konnte ich diesen Anblick nicht vergessen! Deine geröteten Wangen, deine Lippen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte dein Bild zu vertreiben. Aber du blicktest mich weiter unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an. Und ich hörte immer wieder deine Stimme, wie sie meinen Namen flüsterte. Vermutlich war es das, was mich am meisten aufwühlte. Nicht Malfoy, sondern Draco.

_tbc._

**Amidala85:** Danke, willst du wirklich wissen wann Luc dahinter kommt? °bibber°

**SammyBN:** Ja, Draco will weg... Und ihm ist jedes Mittel recht

**Iria-chan88:** Hier ist das nächste Chap °g°

**blub:** Das freut mich das du von dem letzten Kapitel so begeistert warst. Tja was könnte Draco anderes sein als DER Slytherin? °g°


	7. Kapitel 6: Ende oder Neubeginn?

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer nichts mir, alles JKR.

**Beta:** Auch wie immer, mein größter Gugi –Schatz. Das liebe Gugi hat heute auch noch Geburtstag °jauchz° Alles liebe und gute mein Schatz °schmatz°

**Anmerkung:** Hier wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel. Bin nun erstmal bis 20.10.2005 auf Rhodos und mit ein bissel Glück hab ich ganz viele neue Ideen wenn ich wieder komme °g°

**Kapitel 6 -Ende oder Neubeginn?-**

Irgendwie sollte man meinen, dass es seltsam war, - es irgendwelche Gefühle hervorrufen müsste. Aber das tat es nicht. Als sie Vater abführten, war es mehr als nur seltsam. Ich wusste nicht was ich hätte fühlen sollen

Scham aufgrund meines Verrates? Angst? Oder vielleicht hätte ich mich auch freuen sollen? Endlich war ich frei und konnte mein eigenes Leben führen, war nicht mehr eingesperrt und an die Prinzipien meines Vaters gebunden. Aber da war nichts, rein gar nichts außer absoluter Gleichgültigkeit.

Er ging an mir vorbei, sah mir in die Augen und spuckte mir ins Gesicht. Aber ich fühlte absolut nichts. Ich konnte mich noch genau an den Ausdruck seiner Augen erinnern. Seltsamerweise war in ihnen kein Hass oder Abscheu zu sehen, nur Überraschung.

Überraschung und dieses Leuchten. Ich stand da und starrte durch ihn hindurch - bewegte mich nicht vom Fleck. Eigentlich konnte ich direkt froh darüber sein, dass die Reporter bereits fort gebracht worden waren.

Komisch, wie schnell alles ging. Wenn man später darüber nachdachte, kam einen alles so unwirklich vor. Alles - worauf man Monatelang hingearbeitet hatte, war innerhalb weniger Minuten vorbei. Wenn man mittendrin steckte, konnte es einem wie Stunden vorkommen. Als das Ministerium Malfoy Manor stürmte, hatte ich mich zurückgezogen. Ich war nicht so blöd gewesen, Potters Warnung zu missachten. Ich wusste, dass es auch für mich gefährlich werden konnte.

Die Uhr zeigte viertel vor acht. Vater hatte gerade angedeutet, dass er die Leute zusammenrufen würde. Melissa hatte ich bisher nur aus der Ferne gesehen. Einzig bei der Begrüßung hatten wir uns kurz die Hand gereicht. Sie schien es vorzuziehen sich im Hintergrund zu halten, bis ihr großer Augenblick gekommen war. Die Privatschule hatte sie nicht wirklich Öffentlichkeitsoffener gemacht.

Ich erwischte mich immer wieder dabei, den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen ihren dunkel gelockten Haarschopf und mich zu bringen. Ich glaubte unter den Reportern einen von Kortels und Potters Männern erkannt zu haben und musste mich auf ein rechtzeitiges Eingreifen verlassen. Also nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und verschwand durch die kleine Seitentür, als die Uhr im Saal viertel vor Acht schlug.

Keine Sekunde zu früh: Denn sobald ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, brach es los wie eine Explosion, ich konnte die Fenster splittern hören. Kurz schloss ich die Augen und lehnte meinen Kopf an die geschlossene Tür. Ich wusste, dass es Zeit wurde abzuschließen - also drehte ich mich um und machte mich auf in den Seitentrakt.

Ich stand da - an einem der großen Bogenfenster, das Gesicht dem Garten zugewandt, mit geschlossenen Augen, während die Minuten verrannen und der Lärm durchs ganze Haus fegte. Die Sonne stand noch immer über dem Horizont und ihre Strahlen streichelten mein Gesicht.

„War es deine Idee?"

Ich öffnete die Augen und wirbelte herum. Ich hatte nicht gehört wie sie die Tür geöffnet hatte oder mir gefolgt war. Aber sie schien schon länger dort zu stehen und mich zu beobachten. Die Arme vor der Brust hielt sie verschränkt.

„Mutter?"

„Nenn mich nicht so! War das deine Idee? Ich wusste, dass du irgendetwas im Schilde führst - aber dein Vater hatte mir ja nicht glauben wollen! Er hat wirklich geglaubt dich unter Kontrolle zu haben. Ich war immer der Meinung, du würdest zu sehr nach dem Familienzweig der Blacks schlagen. Du bist zu stur! Und ich hatte Recht, nicht wahr? Du hast uns verraten!" Ihre Stimme war eisig, ihre Augen zusammengekniffen.

Sekunden später stieß sie sich von der Tür ab und kam auf mich zu. Ich konnte den Hass - den sie ausströmte - regelrecht in der Luft zwischen uns fühlen. Vorsichtig ging ich rückwärts, fort von ihr. Sie hatte immer die Hosen in dieser Familie an gehabt, auch wenn Vater nichts davon wusste. Meine Hand tastete nach dem Zauberstab, den ich im Hosenbund stecken hatte. Doch bevor ich ihn vollständig ziehen konnte, hallte ihre Stimme durch den Raum.

„Expelliamus"

Die Wucht, mit der mich ihr Zauber traf warf mich zu Boden. Trotzdem verfolgte ich die Flugbahn meines Zauberstabs der direkt in ihrer Hand landete. So schnell ich konnte, rappelte ich mich wieder auf.

_Du hast gewonnen Mutter, was willst du mehr? _

Ihr Grinsen versprach Wahnsinn und verzog die einstmals schönen und feinen Gesichtszüge. Ich fragte mich was mit ihr passiert war. Warum sie hier, und nicht in der Halle war. Und ob es fair war, dass ich ihr alleine und hier gegenüber stand.

„Um mit dir fertig zu werden benötige ich keinen Zauberstab." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein flüstern. Ich zuckte zusammen als ich das knacken hörte. Mein Zauberstab fiel fein säuberlich in der Mitte zerbrochen zu Boden.

_Du bist tatsächlich irre geworden!_

Ihrer folgte meinem, verdammt was hatte sie vor? Ein Lächeln verzog ihr Gesicht, nicht ehrlich und nicht schön, wie sie es in der Öffentlichkeit trug. Sie ließ die Hände an den Seiten herabsinken und kam langsam auf mich zu.

_Ich bin größer als du, wenn auch nicht viel und muskulöser, schwerer. Du hast keine Chance gegen mich, was hast du vor? _

Ich ging wieder rückwärts und hielt erst an, als meine Fersen

die Wand berührten. Sie kam weiter auf mich zu. Ihre Augen beobachteten mich ganz genau und ich schluckte. Ich bekam Angst, denn in diesem Zustand hielt ich sie für unberechenbar.

_Ich weiß nicht was du vorhast!_

Dann stand sie vor mir und plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Von der Ohrfeige abgesehen, die sie mir verpasste, wurde ich mir schmerzhaft bewusst, dass ich auf dem Boden gelandet war.

_Verdammt, wo hast du das gelernt? _

Mein Arm schmerzte von ihrem Wurf. Dann war sie über mir und ich sah eher durch Zufall das Aufblitzen in ihrer Hand. Ich drehte mich zur Seite und merkte wie das Messer meine Seite streifte. Ich versuchte den brennenden Schmerz zu ignorieren. Meine Hände griffen nach ihren Armen, versuchten sie festzuhalten - während mein Kopf immer noch zu verstehen versuchte, was sie da machte.

_Mutter ich bin es! Aber das weißt du - oder? _

Es war ihr egal, wir rangen auf dem Boden. Drehten uns von einer Seite zur anderen, jeder von uns versuchte die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Die Sekunden verrannen wie Minuten, wie Stunden. Und doch dauerte es nicht lange und meine Arme wurden immer schwerer. Mein Hemd war vollkommen durchweicht und das nicht weil ich so schwitzte, mein Blut hatte schon Flecken auf dem Teppich hinterlassen. Ich wurde müde und sie zappelte immer noch herum. Meine Sicht begann zu verschwimmen und mit einem winzigen Teil meines Verstandes begriff ich, dass die Klinge vermutlich vergiftet war…

Nein, Mutter war nicht der Gift Typ, vermutlich eher ein Betäubungsmittel. Denn die Arbeit überließ sie nicht dem Gift, sie führte es selbst zu Ende. Ich wurde immer benommener und wusste, dass die ganze Sache nicht mehr lange dauern konnte. Plötzlich rutschte meine Hand ab. Und weil ich nicht wußte was ich machen sollte, zog ich die Arme hoch um mein Gesicht zu schützen.

Doch es passierte nichts weiter, es war vorbei, sie wehrte sich nicht mehr.

Vorsichtig versuchte ich sie von mir zu schieben - nicht sicher, ob ich dem Frieden trauen konnte. Dann sah ich es und ich hielt in der Bewegung inne. Der Messergriff ragte aus ihrer Brust und meine Hände waren Blutverschmiert. Wenn ich später darüber nachdachte, war ich mir sicher in meinen Erinnerungen zu spüren, wie das Messer eindrang, wie ich sie umgebracht hatte, wie ich… Aber in dem Moment begriff ich nichts davon. Ich musste einen Arzt holen, irgendetwas tun! Sie sah mich an und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Vorsichtig streckte ich die Hand nach ihr aus.

„Mutter?"

„Du bist nicht mein Sohn, niemals." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein krächzen und mit jedem Wort lief Blut aus ihrem Mundwinkel.

Dann murmelte sie etwas, ihre Finger deuteten auf die Fenster und hinter mir gingen die Vorhänge in Flammen auf. Ich registrierte es kaum, konnte sie nur ansehen. Dann brachen ihre Augen, ihr Atem verließ das letzte Mal ihre Lippen und ihr Blut klebte immer noch an meinen Händen.

_Was habe ich getan? Mutter? Mutter!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ich wußte nicht wie lange ich auf den Hügeln stand und mit ansah wie Malfoy Manor brannte. Ich wußte nicht einmal mehr wie ich aus dem Haus kam. Das letzte woran ich mich erinnern konnte war, dass ich mich übergab und dann…? Ich glaubte Dilly, die fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei, zu hören und sie meinte, dass wir das Haus verlassen müssten, das prasseln der Flammen. Der nächste deutliche Augenblick, der sich mit einer grade zu präzisen Klarheit in mein Gedächtnis schlich, war mein Vater. Mein Vater der abgeführt wurde, seine Augen... Diese Leere und Teilnahmslosigkeit. Und dann legte sich wieder der Schatten auf mich. Ich war noch immer halb betäubt von der Wunde an meiner Seite, dem Blutverlust und was auch immer Mutters Messer benetzt hatte. Da ich noch immer lebte ging ich davon aus, dass das Zeug an dem Messer nicht tödlich sein konnte.

Aber ich konnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen was danach der letzte zusammenhängende Gedanke war. Nein, ich wusste es tatsächlich nicht. Ich wusste auch nicht wann genau ich merkte, wie sehr ich meine Vergangenheit hasste. Irgendwann begann es zu regnen, doch nicht einmal das konnte die Flammen - die dort Meter hoch in den Himmel schlugen - löschen. Aber der Regen tat gut und er reinigte meine Hände von dem Blut, welches ewig an ihnen kleben würde, wenn auch nicht sichtbar.

Dann war _er_ da. Er stand einfach neben mir und hielt meine Hand und es machte mir nichts aus. Im Gegenteil. Vielleicht half es, denn erst jetzt bemerkte ich meine Tränen.

Was danach geschah, lag unter einer Art nebligen Schleier verborgen. Ich wusste, dass ich mit ihm ging und dass ich mich am nächsten Morgen in seinem Bett wieder fand - zugedeckt, gesäubert und in einen roten Schlafanzug gekleidet, der Verband über meinen Rippen drückte. Der Geruch von Kaffee lag in der Luft, frisch aufgebrüht, irgendwo waren die Töne eines Muggelradios zu hören.

Im Halbschlaf drehte ich mich, zuckte zusammen als der Schmerz meine Seite in Flammen setzte und mich in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. Ich öffnete die Augen und es war die Sonne, die mir ins Gesicht schien. Einen Moment fragte ich mich wo ich war, im nächsten kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück und es war mir egal.

_Was habe ich getan? Oh Mutter!_

Alleine die Erinnerung schaffte es, dass mir abermals übel wurde und die Schuldgefühle wieder auf mich einprasselten. Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, ich glaube ich hatte keine Ahnung was ich tun wollte. Vielleicht mich in irgendeiner Ecke verstecken. Mich irgendwo einschließen und nie wieder heraus kommen. Stattdessen schaffte ich es nur mich unter einer gewissen Kraftaufwendung aufzusetzen und aufzustöhnen.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und er lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke.

„Du bist wach, gut. Wie geht es deiner Seite? Der Schnitt ist nicht tief, die Medi-Hexe sagt, du wirst schon wieder wenn das Zeug, was in deiner Wunde klebte, erstmal aus deinem Körper raus ist." Seine Stimme klang besorgt und auch seine Augen unterstrichen diese Gefühlsregung. Außer dem Kopfweh und der leichten Benommenheit, schien das Zeug keine weiteren Nebenwirkungen zu besitzen.

Welche Medi-Hexe? Das Messer? Also weißt du es? Ich meine… 

„Du kannst froh sein, dass sie dich rechtzeitig rausgeholt haben. Ein paar Augenblicke später und die Decke wäre über euch zusammen gebrochen. Es tut mir leid wegen deiner Mutter."

Ich schloß die Augen.

_Ja, aber tut es mir auch leid? Bin ich so herzlos? _

Ich hatte sie umgebracht, ich war ein Mörder. Ich blickte auf meine Hände, da war kein Blut und doch konnte ich es sehen. Ich hatte sie umgebracht.

„Möchtest du Tee? Ich habe auch Kaffee, aber ich weiß aus deiner Akte, dass du keinen trinkst, also...?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Was mich mehr interessierte war: Wie war ich hierher gekommen und was machte ich hier, in deinem Bett! Alles Erinnerungen die mir fehlten und die sich nicht durch den Nebel kämpfen konnten.

Aber ich schaffte es einfach nicht den Mund zu öffnen. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft dazu. Denn wenn ich etwas sagte, würde dieses unrealistische Bild real werden. Wirklichkeit. Solange ich nichts sagte, würde ich vielleicht wieder aufwachen und alles würde sein wie immer. All dies wäre ein böser Traum, der in meinen Erinnerungen verblassen würde. Also blickte ich dich nur an. Irgendwann merkte ich, dass es dir unangenehm wurde und fast schaffte ich es die Lippen zu verziehen - aber es funktionierte nicht wirklich.

„Ich habe auf dem Sofa gepennt, nur damit du das weißt."

_Oh, gut zu wissen._

Wenn ich es nicht besser gewußt hätte, könnte man meinen, Potter würde von einen Fuß auf den anderen treten. Leider verbarg die Tür - hinter der er sich versteckte - einen klaren Blick auf seine Füße

„Hör zu - die Sache mit deiner Mutter, es wird als Notwehr durchgehen. Sie haben die Hauselfen befragt und wie es der Zufall will, war eines der kleinen Biester anwesend."

_Notwehr? Tatsächlich? Das Biest hieß Dilly, glaub ich. Ich weiß nicht, verdammt Potter ich habe einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen, sie war meine Mutter!_

Und dann passierte es wieder, ich konnte mich einfach nicht dagegen wehren. Mein Blick verschwamm. Ich versuchte mich auf meine Hände zu konzentrieren, sie waren zu Fäusten geballt. Alles nur, um nicht den Blick heben zu müssen.

„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht anfangen zu weinen, oder?", fragte er behutsam.

_Doch Potter, genau das werde ich jetzt machen! Wenn es dich stört verschwinde doch einfach, es wäre mir sowieso lieber! Hau ab, geh weg! Mach einfach die Tür zu und lass mich alleine!_

„Hey, hör zu. Es ist in Ordnung." Ich merkte wie sich die Gewichtsverteilung auf der Matratze änderte, er kam immer näher und legte vorsichtig den Arm um mich, versuchte mich zu trösten.

_Geh weg, lass mich in Ruhe, verschwinde! Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung! Ich will allein sein!_

Dann war er mir ganz nah, ich hob den Blick und sah ihn an. Seine Augen, von solch einem klaren tiefen grün. Das Leuchten in ihnen, das von seinen Gefühlen sprach, welches andeuten ließ was möglich war. Weiche volle Lippen, von denen ich nicht den Blick wenden konnte. Der Duft seines Rasierwassers, das in der Luft zwischen uns hing. Ich konnte mein Herz schmerzhaft in meiner Brust schlagen fühlen. Schließlich war es soweit und ich schloss die Augen. Ich vergaß meinen Kummer für einen Augenblick.

Seine Lippen waren so zart. Die Hand, die sich um meinen Rücken schlängelte und schließlich in meinem Nacken zum liegen kam, mich näher an ihn zog. Seine Zunge die vorsichtig über meine Lippen fuhr, Einlass verlangte. Einlass, den ich nach kurzem Zögern gewährte. Zungen die sich berühren, miteinander tanzten. Vielleicht hatte ich auch ein wenig Glück verdient?

Und plötzlich war es ganz einfach sich fallen zu lassen und alles zu vergessen - in dem Kuss zu versinken. Von seiner Begierde alles verschlingen zu lassen, die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft. Alles was in diesem einen Augenblick zählte war einzig und alleine die Gegenwart. Und wenn es zu ernst wurde….. Dann könnte ich immer noch gehen, wieso sich jetzt darüber Gedanken machen?

Der Kuss intensivierte sich, wurde immer fordernder. Ich hatte schon vorher Mädchen geküsst, aber kein Kuss war so gefühlvoll, so umwerfend gewesen. Zungen die miteinander spielten, die versuchten die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Nichts anderes das zählte. Vollkommendes Vergessen.

Aufkeuchend zogst du dich zurück. Und ich öffnete die Augen aufgrund dieser plötzlichen Einsamkeit, wegen der Leere die du zurück gelassen hattest. Ich konnte es in deinen Augen sehen. Den verdammten Gryffindor, der diese Situation niemals ausnützen würde. Der seine eigene Begierde zurückstellen würde um den anderen zu schützen.

Verdammt, wolltest du es nicht verstehen? Du konntest mich nicht so zurücklassen, mir nicht auch noch das Letzte nehmen, an das ich mich klammern - an dem ich mich festhalten konnte.

_Tu mir das nicht an, lass mich nicht allein! _

Nicht jetzt, wo ich bereit war alles zu vergessen. Nicht jetzt, wo ich bereit war einmal die Gefühle zuzulassen - die mich bereits die letzen Wochen so verwirrt hatten. Und dann geschah es ganz wie von selber. Ich streckte dir meine Hand entgegen und mein Mund formte die Worte, Worte die noch nie über meine Lippen gekommen waren.

„Harry, bitte."

Ich wusste nicht, über was wir beide mehr überrascht waren. Über deinen Vornamen oder die Bitte. Trotzdem ging ein Ruck durch deinen Körper, du wusstest was es mich gekostet hatte. Und ich wusste, dass ich verloren war, als du wieder zu mir kamst.

Es war seltsam, nicht wahr? Wie schnell man sich selbst vergessen konnte. Aber in diesem Moment war alles andere egal. Mich interessierte weder wer ich war, noch was ich hier machte. Einzig und allein mein Gegenüber war wichtig. Und der Augenblick, der mich einmal _ich_ sein ließ - ohne Hintergedanken oder Ausflüchte. Sich fallen lassend und alles um einen herum vergessend.

Harrys Hände waren neugierig. Sie fanden ohne Umschweife den Weg unter das Pyjamaoberteil, während seine Lippen, seine Zunge noch immer mit meiner beschäftigt war. Ich zuckte vor der Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen zurück, doch diese ließen sich nicht aufhalten. Wo sie nackte Haut berührten, hinterließen sie eine feurige Spur. Immer vorsichtig den Verband über meinen Rippen beachtend, streichelten seine Hände meinen Oberkörper entlang.

Harrys Mund wanderte tiefer, küsste und saugte zärtlich an meinem Hals und ich konnte dieses lustvolle Seufzen nicht verhindern. Ich war unsicher und versuchte meine Hände unter Kontrolle zu halten, wollte nichts Unüberlegtes tun. Denn wo ich mich plötzlich frei und gelassen geben konnte - und wollte, stoppte mich das Neue und Unbekannte.

Während die eine Hand noch immer vorsichtig meinen Bauch streichelte, kleine Kreise um den Bauchnabel zog, machte sich die andere gekonnt und schnell an den Knöpfen zu schaffen. Einer nach dem anderen öffnete sich unter Harrys flinken Fingern und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke rutschte mir das Oberteil von der rechten Schulter.

Der Wärme beraubt, ging ein Zittern durch meinen Körper und ich wimmerte leise. Harry, der sich aufgesetzt hatte, mich nicht aus den Augen ließ, biss sich auf die Lippe. Er konnte das leise stöhnen, welches sich seinem Mund entrang, nicht unterdrücken. Ich erschauderte wieder, diesmal nicht wegen der Kälte, sondern wegen der Lust die sich in meinem Körper ausbreitete und seinen unheilvollen Höhepunkt darin auslebte das meine, nein, seine Pyjamahose beträchtlich enger wurde. Harrys Augen machten mich verrückt, der Ausdruck in ihnen, verschleiert und voll von ungebändigter Lust. Vorsichtig schob er das Pyjamaoberteil auch von meiner anderen Schulter, setzte seine Lippen wieder an meinen Hals, fuhr diesen entlang, und folgte schließlich meinem Schlüsselbein.

Seine Zunge tanzte auf meiner erhitzten Haut und ich konnte nicht anders als leise aufzustöhnen, als seine Lippen meine rechte Brustwarze umschlossen, daran saugten, knabberten. In Sekundenbruchteilen waren sie hart wie Stein. Harrys Hand, die bis jetzt meinen Bauch gestreichelt hatte, wanderte tiefer und strich vorsichtig über die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel. Ein weiteres wimmerndes Stöhnen, das sich seinen Weg über meine Lippen bahnte. Seine andere Hand strich zärtlich über meinen Kopf.

„Harry ich..." Ich schluckte um den zitternden Tonfall aus meiner Stimme zu bekommen, aber bevor ich weitersprechen konnte, fuhr seine Zunge zärtlich über meine Lippen.

„Psst, vertrau mir, du kannst das jederzeit beenden, Draco. Du musst es mir nur sagen. Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Lass mich machen... "

Himmel, ich wollte nicht, dass du aufhörtest und ja, ich hatte Angst. Aber ich konnte gar nichts sagen, weil deine Zunge wieder in meinem Mund war und ich eigentlich auch gar nichts sagen wollte. Als deine Hand wieder über meine Brustwarze strich, bäumte ich mich dir automatisch entgegen. Wieso konnte ich dieses verdammte Wimmern nicht lassen?

Mittlerweile hatte sich meine ganze Hitze in meinen Lenden gestaut und als du mit den Fingerspitzen unter den Gummiband meiner Hose gingst und mein Glied entlang strichst, stöhnte ich laut auf. Alles in mir zog sich zusammen und einen winzigen Augenblick dachte ich, dass jetzt alles vorbei wäre. Doch dazu warst du zu geschickt, zu gekonnt in deinen Handlungen.

Du zogst dich langsam wieder zurück. Dann war da wieder eine Gewichtsverlagerung und als ich die Augen öffnete, saßt du auf mir, lächeltest mich an und deine Hände fuhren die Seiten meines Körpers entlang. Ein Schauer jagte den nächsten, während sich mein Unterkörper dir entgegen drückte und sich an deinem rieb. Du machtest mich wahnsinnig und deine Hände schienen überall zu sein, aus meinem Stöhnen wurde langsam aber sicher ein Keuchen.

Meine Hände griffen nach oben, nestelten an deinem Pullover und mit ein wenig Unterstützung deinerseits schaffte ich es schließlich, dir diesen über den Kopf zu ziehen. Doch bevor ich meine Hände über deinen Körper wandern lassen konnte, hieltest du sie fest. Nachdem du dir sicher warst, dass ich meine Hände bei mir behalten würde, wanderten deine wieder zärtlich meinen Körper entlang - vorsichtig darauf bedacht meine verbundene Seite nicht zu sehr zu berühren, während deine Zunge noch immer keine Ruhe gab.

Quälend langsam wanderten deine Lippen wieder von oben nach unten über meinen Körper, hinterließen auf jedem freien Zentimeter Haut eine heiße, feuchte Spur. Deine Lippen wanderten immer tiefer, hielten an meinem Bauchnabel um dann auf der linken Seite weiterzumachen. Vorsichtig zogst du meine Pyjamahose tiefer und hieltest wieder einige Sekunden an meinem Beckenknochen inne. Du hobst den Kopf und blicktest mich an.

„Wenn dir irgendetwas unangenehm ist muss du nur etwas sagen… Draco."

Doch mein Mund blieb geschlossen, zu sehr war ich beschäftigt mit den Gefühlen und den Blitzen, die durch meinen Körper zuckten. Ich starrte dir nur in die Augen, bestaunte deine geröteten Wangen, das zerzauste Haar und das Lächeln deiner Lippen.

Dann sank dein Kopf wieder auf meinen Körper und machte dort weiter wo er zuvor aufgehört hatte. Deine Zunge zog kleine Kreise die mich wahnsinnig machten. Mittlerweile hatte ich das Gefühl meinen Körper nicht mehr kontrollieren zu können, unkontrolliert zu zittern und unter deinen Lippen zu zerschmelzen. Dann wanderten diese weiter - über meine Oberschenkel das Bein hinab bis zu meinem Knie. Und mit jedem Stückchen eroberter Haut, verlor ich die schützende Hülle meiner Pyjamahose. Ich zuckte zusammen und musste kichern, als deine Zunge meine Zehen umrundete.

Du blicktest auf und deine Augen blitzen vor Schalk. „Du bist kitzlig!"

Ja, ich war kitzlig.

_Bitte Harry!_

Dann wanderten deine Augen über meinen Körper und plötzlich wurde ich mir bewusst, dass ich mittlerweile vollkommen nackt war und ich mich dir - auf dem Rücken liegend - präsentierte. Ich spürte wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoß und schloss etwas peinlich berührt die Augen, doch du ignoriertest es. Stattdessen wanderten deine Zunge und deine Lippen den gleichen Weg nun über das rechte Bein wieder hinauf.

Vorsichtig schlich deine Hand unter meinen Po, streichelte ihn. Als mir klar wurde was du vorhattest, riss ich die Augen auf. Ich wußte nicht ob ich... Vorsichtig beugtest du dich zu mir hinab fuhrst mit der Zunge mein Ohr entlang, flüstertest: „Ich will dich Draco".

_Oh Himmel, ja. _

Du wartetest auf Gegenwehr, irgendetwas und als diese nicht erfolgte, streichelten deine Finger meinen Eingang. Ich drückte mich dir stöhnend entgegen und der erste Finger glitt mit einem animalischen Stöhnen in mich. Ich verkrampfte aber nur einen Augenblick lang, denn als du begannst ihn in mir zu bewegen, stöhnte ich ein weiteres Mal auf. Deine Lippen bearbeiteten wieder meinen Hals.

Dem ersten Finger folgte ein zweiter und berührte tief in mir einen Punkt, der mich nach mehr verlangen ließ, immer wieder - und ich klammerte mich verzweifelt an deinen Schultern fest. Als der dritte Finger folgte, glaubte ich wahnsinnig zu werden. Ich wollte mehr, ich wollte dich und ich konnte nicht mehr warten, drängte mich dir unaufhörlich entgegen. Ich wusste nicht mehr wann du dich deiner Hose entledigt hattest - zu sehr war ich mit mir selbst beschäftigt gewesen. Zu sehr war ich gefangen von diesen neun Gefühlen, die ich nicht kannte.

„Harry, bitte.."

Dein Atem war schneller und schneller geworden und jetzt, wo ich dich bat, stöhntest du tief auf. Deine Finger verschwanden und wurden durch dein hartes Glied ersetzt. Vorsichtig drangst du in mich ein und obwohl ich geweitet war tat es weh, da konntest du noch so vorsichtig sein. Als du in mir warst wartetest du, ließt es zu das ich mich an dich gewöhnen konnte. Ich zitterte, die Erregung ließ mich vibrieren. Ich wollte nicht warten, also kam ich dir keuchend entgegen. Deine Lippen suchten meine, nicht mehr zärtlich, sondern fordernd, wild, heiß und verlangend.

Zuerst bewegtest du dich langsam, aber schnell erhöhte sich die Geschwindigkeit, du wurdest schneller, drangst tiefer ein. Ich krallte mich in deinen Rücken, versuchte mich festzuhalten um mich nicht in diesem unglaublichen Strudel der Ekstase zu verlieren. Ich schaffte es nicht. Ein letztes Mal bäumte ich mich dir entgegen, ich glaube ich schrie deinen Namen, aber das wusste ich nicht mit Sicherheit. Ich wusste nur, dass sich die ganze Welt drehte, ich verglühte, ich starb. Ich konnte spüren wie du aufschriest, dich in mir ergoßt.

Und dann waren da nur noch unsere Herzen, die wild um die Wette pochten, sowie die Feuchtigkeit zwischen unseren Körpern. Plötzlich fiel mir der gewaltige Unterschied auf - deine goldene Haut und meine Weiße. Wie Sonne und Mond. Vollkommende Gegensätze. Ich zitterte und du zogst mich liebevoll zu dir.

Später lagen wir einfach zusammen weiterhin im Bett, keiner von uns sagte ein einziges Wort. Mein Kopf ruhte in deiner Halsbeuge und ich konnte deinen Puls an meiner Wange spüren, leicht und regelmäßig, voller Leben. Als der Schweiß auf unseren Körpern begann zu trocknen, reinigtest du uns - zogst die Decke über uns und deine Hand strich behutsam durch mein Haar. Dann sprachst du doch, „Ich liebe dich"

Ich schloss die Augen und schluckte. Ich konnte nicht gehen, es ging nicht. Und ich wusste in diesem Moment, dass ich für immer bleiben würde - wenn du mich nur darum bitten würdest.

_tbc_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_°hust° Tja, also... das war mein erster Lemon und ich hoffe einfach mal das ihr nicht zu streng mit mir seid. Auch hier meinem Gugiengel noch mal ein gaahaanz großes Danke. Ohne dich hätt ich mir das niemals zugetraut. °schmatz°_

**°blub°** Ja, wir kommen der Sache näher, bin gespannt was du von diesem Kapitel gehalten hast °g°

**°Iria-chan88° **Jaha, er hat ihn geküsst °g° Und ob ihm was passieren wird? Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat dir ein wenig weiter geholfen.

**°Maja-chan° **Voila es geht weiter °g°

**°SammyBN°** Tja sieht so aus als muss Draco erstmal da weg... Bin gespannt was du von diesem Kapitel hältst?

**°Nickodemus°** Na da hoffe ich doch das du auch weiterhin Lust auf mehr hast °g°

**°CitySweeper°** DANKE! °g° Na dann freu ich mich ja auf weitere Kommis °g° Freut mich wirklich das dir meine Story so gut gefällt und hoffe das es auch weiterhin der Fall sein wird...

**Danke all jenen die mir den Mut geben weiter zu machen (Kommischreibern, meinerBeta und den Schwarzlesern °g°). **

**Ihr seid einfach die Besten.**

**Kylyen**


	8. Kapitel 7: Ein neuer Anfang

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer nichts meins, alles JKR und ich immer noch kein Geld… °hmpf°

**Beta:** Ein ganz besonderer Engel der mir netterweise immer dann in den Hintern tritt wenn ich es brauche. Danke Gugi. _Das klingt, als wäre ich ja ur fies! °heul° Lach..--__ Original Kommentar meiner Beta °g° musste einfach drinnen bleiben °g° _Nein Süsse, im Gegenteil, manchmal wüsste ich echt nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde…

**Anmerkung: **Also bin gut aus dem Urlaub zurück. Fühl mich wohl wie lange nicht mehr °g°

Ach ja, ich hab Band 6 gelesen. Ich fand ihn wirklich gut obwohl sehr viel Diskussionsbedarf besteht. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse wenn ich mich nicht weiter daran halten werde?

Schauen wir mal wie es bei unseren zwei Süssen weiter geht.

**Kapitel 7 -Ein neuer Anfang-**

Ich starrte an die Decke, was hatte ich getan? Welcher Teufel hatte mich geritten?

Ich sollte aufstehen, meine Sachen packen und abhauen, weglaufen... weit weg.

Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Hatte ich überhaupt gedacht?

Ich fand einfach nicht die Kraft mich zu bewegen. Außerdem: wenn ich mich bewegte, würde ich Harry... Potter wecken. Sein Kopf ruhte auf meiner Schulter, sein Arm lag über meiner Hüfte... Das Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich in seinen Haaren wider und ließ sie glänzen... Gepeinigt schloss ich die Augen.

Ich musste hier weg... Aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen...

Wenn Ha...Potter aufwachte und seine Augen öffnete, dann würde ich nicht mehr gehen können... Konnte ich das überhaupt noch? War es nicht sowieso schon zu spät? Warum hatte er es gesagt? Hatte er es ehrlich gemeint?

_Was ist mit dir los, Draco?_

_Es war nur eine Nacht, Herrgott! Weißt du überhaupt was Potter von der ganzen Sache hält..? Nimm deine Sachen und verschwinde von hier..._

_Ich kann nicht_

Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich zu befreien, doch es führte nur dazu, dass sich dein Arm fester um mich schloss... Ich bewunderte dieses Farbenspiel, deine Haut war makellos gebräunt, meine blass, farblos, das genaue Gegenteil. Dein Arm hob sich vorsichtig - immer wenn ich einatmete. Ich konnte deinen Herzschlag an meinem Oberarm spüren... Dein Atem, der meine Brust streifte und dafür sorgte, dass sich eine Gänsehaut über meinen Körper zog. Was war nur los mit mir? Ich verstand das alles nicht, wollte es nicht verstehen.

Warum konnte ich nicht einfach aufstehen, meine Sachen nehmen und gehen... Es wäre doch nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Ich war schon oft gegangen, nach so einer Nacht - hatte die Mädchen zurückgelassen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass mich mein schlechtes Gewissen plagen würde. Trotzdem brachte ich es einfach nicht über mich irgendeinen Muskel zu bewegen, der nicht zum Überleben notwendig gewesen wäre.

Plötzlich bewegtest du deinen Kopf. Dein Atem wurde unregelmäßiger und mir wurde klar dass du bald aufwachen würdest, dass du die Augen öffnen und einfach da sein würdest.

Würden wir reden, oder würdest du überhaupt etwas sagen? Warum machte mich diese ganze Situation so hilflos, so unsicher?

Dann drehtest du dich zu mir und blicktest mich an. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf deine Lippen. Das Glitzern deiner Augen war unbeschreiblich, auch wenn du noch immer sehr verschlafen wirktest.

„Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen?"

_Natürlich guten Morgen! Draco, musstest du so blöd nachfragen?_

Scheinbar machte es auch dich stutzig, denn du setztest dich auf, strecktest dich kurz und zogst die Decke um deine Schulter.

„Ja, guten Morgen. Ist alles okay mit dir?"

_Ich weiß nicht? Was mache ich hier?_

„Ich..." Ich stockte, konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Ich sah dich an und fand doch keine Worte. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf.

„Du bist unsicher, oder? Ich meine, ich kann dich verstehen." Du sprachst leise und strecktes deine Hand nach meiner Wange aus.

„Glaubst du bei mir war es anders? Es ist ungewohnt, erschreckend. Aber sag mir eines, Draco, bereust du es?" Zart strichen deine Finger über meine Wange, meine Lippen. Und jeder Millimeter Haut der von dir berührt wurde, jagte winzige, wohlige Schauer über meinen Rücken, ließ kleine Blitze durch meinen Körper zucken.

Bereute ich es? Bereute ich irgendetwas von dem, was die letzte Nacht geschehen war? Ich sollte, oder? Ich meine, es war doch vollkommen unnormal. Abartig? Pervers... Und trotzdem spürte ich nichts davon in mir, als ich mir diese Frage stellte...

Ich zögerte, wusste nicht wie ich es dir erklären sollte. Dir sagen sollte, dass ich es nicht bereute. Ich starrte auf meine Finger. Du legtest einen Finger unter mein Kinn und hobst es an. Solange bis ich dir in die Augen sehen musste.

Du schienst mich auch ohne Worte zu verstehen. Vielleicht reichte dir was du in meinen Augen lesen konntest. Vielleicht war es nur deine Hoffnung darauf, dass du richtig liegen würdest. Aber die Worte die du aussprachst, sollten noch einmal alles auf den Kopf stellen.

„Gib dir eine Chance Draco, ich würde es tun."

Ich musste schlucken. Deine Augen hielten meine noch immer gefangen, auch wenn du deinen Finger unter meinem Kinn bereits wieder gesenkt hattest. Ich prägte mir in diesem Moment dein Gesicht ein, so gut ich konnte. Die Narbe auf der Stirn. Die zarten Fältchen die du um die Augen hattest, sicher vom Lachen. Das leuchtende grün deiner Augen. Den leichten Höcker deiner Nase, welche gewiss einmal gebrochen gewesen war. Der dunkle Bartansatz, der begann sich an deinem Kinn zu bilden. Dein struppiges Haar, welches dir in die Stirn fiel. Du warst nicht perfekt, genauso wenig wie ich. Aber in diesem Moment warst du mehr als wunderschön und ich musste mit einem weiteren Schlucken feststellen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte. Danach erst versuchte ich zu verstehen was du gesagt hattest.

Du würdest mir eine Chance geben?

„Ich..."

Ich hatte so viele Fragen. Es gab so viele Dinge die ich nicht verstand. Ich wollte begreifen was es bedeutete. Auch dieses Mal schienst du meine Gedanken erraten zu können und wieder huschte dieses zärtliche Lächeln über dein Gesicht.

„Frag mich... Ich werde versuchen deine Fragen so gut es geht zu beantworten."

Ich wusste nicht wo ich anfangen sollte, was ich überhaupt tun sollte. So hilflos hatte ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

„Ich... ich will… ich verstehe nicht... Ich habe noch nie... du bist ein Kerl..." Ich stockte, das sollte nicht heraus rutschen.

Doch du grinstest nur und zucktest die Schultern... Dann verschränktest du die Arme hinter den Kopf und ließt dich neben mich in die Kissen zurückfallen. Dein Kopf wandte sich in meine Richtung - noch immer haftete das Grinsen in deinem Gesicht.

„Na und? Ich bin schwul, stockschwul - eigentlich schon immer gewesen... Vielleicht bist du bi?"

Bi? Ich musste die Stirn gerunzelt haben, denn dein Grinsen verwandelt sich in ein leichtes Glucksen.

„Du weißt schon, man kann durchaus auch auf beide Geschlechter stehen?"

Ich versuchte so herablassend wie möglich zurückzustarren. Natürlich wusste ich das! Du blicktest mich unter halb gesenkten Lidern an. Eins war klar, wenn ich bi war, dann hattest du mich dazu gemacht. Ich atmete tief durch und ließ mich ebenfalls zurück in die Kissen sinken.

Reden war gut, ein Gespräch konnte ich unter Kontrolle bringen. Ein Gespräch konnte man logisch gestalten, verstehen.

„Woher wusstest du dass du... schwul bist?", fragte ich zaghaft und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Er behielt seine Arme immer noch hinter dem Kopf und die Augen waren halb geschlossen... Er blickte Richtung Decke, was ich von seinen Augen sehen konnte leuchtete im Sonnenlicht dunkelgrün...

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hab´s einfach irgendwann festgestellt... Ich hatte in Hogwarts was mit nem Mädchen, musste aber feststellen, dass es mir überhaupt nichts gab.. und als mich George dann verführte..."

„...Weasley?", fragte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ja, Weasley, zumindest ist das der einzige George den ich auf Hogwarts kannte. Und das, was er mir gab, war um einiges genialer... das hat mich auf ewig für alle Mädchen verdorben." Harrys Grinsen wuchs.

Er drehte den Kopf in meine Richtung und sah mir in die Augen... Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ich schluckte...

„Danach hatte ich noch die eine oder andere Affäre in Hogwarts. Während meiner Ausbildung hatte ich dann die erste längere Beziehung zu einem anderen Auror. Na ja, wenn man sechs Monate als _lang_ bezeichnen kann. Und dann war da noch Thomas - mit ihm war ich zwei Jahre zusammen... Wir haben vor acht Monaten festgestellt dass wir nicht mehr die gleichen Ziele verfolgen und dass es besser war sich zu trennen."

Bei den letzten Worten war er nachdenklich geworden, das Lächeln war einem bedauernden Ausdruck gewichen.

„Ab und an eine Liebschaft hier und da, aber schon länger kein Interesse mehr an one-night-stands. Und du?"

_Ich?_

„Single, überzeugter. Ich bin nicht gemacht für Beziehungen, denke ich... Da war jemand, ein Mädchen, damals in Hogwarts, aber…" Ich schluckte, es tat noch immer weh darüber zu reden, „das war ziemlich plötzlich zu Ende, danach hab ich mich immer wieder umgesehen. Hier und da ne Affäre, ein one-night-stand, aber die Richtige war noch nicht dabei."

„Und der Richtige?"

Ich starrte Harry an, der mit diesem verfluchten Grinsen zurückschaute.

„Ich.. ich hab mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht..."

_Hatte ich nicht, zumindest nicht bis zu diesem verdammten Tag, an dem du mich geküsst hast und ab dem alles drunter und drüber ging._

Ich setzte mich wieder auf und senkte den Kopf, ich hasste es wirklich rot zu werden.

„Es braucht dir nicht unangenehm zu sein. Wer macht sich schon Gedanken darüber."

„Ich bin so unsicher."

Hatte ich das wirklich laut ausgesprochen? Hatte ich das deutlich hörbar gesagt?

„Warum?"

_Warum? Was denkst du denn! Ich fühl mich wie eine verdammte Jungfrau, die das erste Mal einen nackten Kerl sieht!_

Als ich merkte wie du dich bewegtest, blickte ich wieder auf. Du hattest dich ebenfalls ein weiteres Mal aufgesetzt - mir gegenüber. Du stütztest dich auf einen Arm ab, der andere griff nach meiner Hand.

„Du musst dir eine Chance geben. Wenn du dich nichts traust, wirst du nie etwas lernen."

Mit diesen Worten legtest du meine Hand auf deine Brust. Ich konnte den harten Schlag deines Herzen spüren und ich sah die Gänsehaut, die sich über deinen Körper schlich, als meine Hand dich berührte - konnte ihr mit meinen Augen folgen. Als ich endlich den Blick hob, hattest du die Augen geschlossen. Dein Mund war leicht geöffnet und ansonsten tatest du nichts.

Ich starrte wieder auf meine Hand und konnte sie dabei beobachten, wie sie vorsichtig über deine Brust zum Hals strich. Du keuchtest auf und für einen Moment erschreckte mich deine Reaktion, die ich hervorgerufen hatte. So sehr, dass ich fast die Hand weggezogen hätte. Doch bevor ich es tun konnte, hattest du deine Hand auf meine gelegt, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

Als du deine sinken ließt, hingen meine Augen immer noch an meiner Hand die jetzt auf deiner Schulter lag. Ich schluckte. Wenn ich mich nichts trauen würde…

Also holte ich tief Luft und legte meine zweite Hand auf deine andere Schulter. Deine Augen blieben weiterhin geschlossen. Und ich musste mich stark zusammenreißen, aus Angst dass ich sonst zittern würde. Langsam ließ ich meine Hände wandern, jede für sich deinen Körper erkunden.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde ich mutiger. Ich drückte dich zurück in die Kissen und ließ meinen Händen weiterhin freien Spielraum. Sie tatsteten vorsichtig über deinen Oberkörper, deine Arme und Beine.

Dein Atem hatte sich genau wie meiner beschleunigt. Die Haut unter meinen Fingern war warm. Und ein letztes Mal schluckte ich krampfhaft, bevor ich meine Hand vorsichtig über dein Glied streifen ließ. Zuerst zaghaft und vorsichtig dann immer öfter und mutiger, bis ich mich traute es in die Hand zu nehmen.

Dein Kopf legte sich in den Nacken und das Keuchen wurde lauter, animalischer, tiefer. Alleine deiner Atmung zuzusehen und deinen geschlossenen Lidern, dem Schweißfilm, der sich auf deinen Körper legte - war so erregend, so heiß und anziehend. Ich konnte spüren wie sich das Blut in meiner Körpermitte sammelte, wie sich alles in mir zusammenzog. Himmel, ich hatte nie zuvor etwas so Erregendes gesehen wie dich in diesem Moment.

Meine Hand beschleunigte den Rhythmus und Du hobst dich ihr entgegen. Ich beobachtete deine Lippen, welche leicht geöffnet waren, ob ich dich küssen sollte? Ich wollte dich küssen. Ich musste dich einfach küssen.

Und ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich mich über dich gebeugt - hatte meine Lippen auf deine gepresst und zärtlich um Einlass gebeten, welchen du mir nicht verwehrtest. Plötzlich war kein Mut mehr nötig gewesen, keine Scheu mehr zu überwinden. Es war, als wüsste mein Körper von alleine was er tun musste.

Dann riss sich Harry aus diesem Kuss los. Aus dem Keuchen wurde ein leiser Schrei und ein Zittern wanderte erst seine Beine hinauf und seinen Körper entlang, bevor es vollkommen von ihm Besitz ergriff. Ich spürte wie Harry unter meiner Hand anfing zu zittern, wie sich sein Glied in letztes Mal aufbäumte und er sich ergoss. Das war das Unglaublichste was ich jemals beobachten durfte.

Dieser vollkommene Kontrollverlust. Diese paar Sekunden absoluter Ekstase, bevor er wieder zurück in die Kissen fiel und das Zittern und der unkontrollierte Atem das einzige waren, was von dem eben Geschehenen zeugte.

Mit vor Lust verhangenen Augen drehtest du den Kopf zu mir um - um mich in einen Kuss zu verwickeln der mehr als nur ein wenig zärtlich war. Wir trennten uns erst als wir Luft holen mussten, und auch da nur um dieses zu tun.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so da lagen, ich weiß nur dass es nicht lange dauerte, da gingen meine Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft - und der eben noch zärtlich Kuss wurde wilder, leidenschaftlicher. Die Zungen tanzten jetzt nicht mehr sondern kämpften um die Vorherrschaft, setzten Blitze in unseren Körpern frei. Und plötzlich waren da auch Harrys Hände die überall waren.

Ehe ich mich versah, wirbelte Harry mich herum und ich lag unter ihm.

Dieses unglaubliche Grinsen legte sich wieder auf sein Gesicht und vorsichtig beugte er sich zu mir herab.

„Wenn wir jetzt weiter machen kann ich für nichts garantieren. Nur eines: zurückhalten werde ich mich nicht können."

Ich verschloss seinen Mund mit einem Kuss. Das wäre auch das Letzte gewesen was ich gewollt hätte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mittlerweile war es bestimmt Mittag und wir lagen immer noch im Bett. Doch wo Potter noch einmal eingeschlafen war, quälte mich eine andere Frage.

„Po… Harry?"

„Mhhh?" Immer noch schlaftrunken drehte er sich zu mir.

„Was passiert jetzt mit ihnen?"

„Wie?" Scheinbar hatte ich also seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Denn zumindest dem Ausdruck seiner Augen nach, begann er aus dem Land der Träume zurückzukehren.

„Ich meine mit meinem Vater und so…"

„Ach so… Ein ganzer Schwung von jenen die auf deiner Verlobungsfeier waren, bekommen einen Prozess und werden weggesperrt. Jene, die nicht dort waren, werden wir uns noch holen. Der eine oder andere kommt bestimmt nach Askaban."

Askaban. Mein Vater würde gewiss nach Askaban kommen. Einen kurzen Augenblick empfand ich Mitleid mit ihm. Ich schob es beiseite, hatte nicht die Kraft mich jetzt darum zu kümmern. Er war meine Familie und trotz allem würde er es immer bleiben.

„Und der Rest?"

„Na ja, ich denke anderen, wie Melissa zum Beispiel, können sie nichts nachweisen. Sie bleiben auf freien Fuß, auch wenn ihr Ruf ziemlich angekratzt sein wird."

Wieder Schweigen.

„Ich?"

„Du? Ich denke nicht dass du aussagen musst. Die gefundenen Unterlagen sind von deinen Eltern. Das ist eindeutig nachweisbar und vor allem Beweis genug. Sonst? Wir werden wohl ein Auge auf dich haben müssen."

„Wir?"

„Das Ministerium."

„Ach so."

„Ich meine, es war ein harter Schlag für Voldemort. Glaubst du nicht dass er sich seine Gedanken machen wird, woher die Informationen fürs Ministerium kamen? Schließlich bist du ziemlich gut bei der ganzen Sache weg gekommen.

Du bist untergetaucht. Er wird sich seinen Teil dabei denken, genau wie alle anderen auch. Und wenn du nicht auf Melissa zugehst um die Verlobung zu vollenden, die deine Eltern, die eure Familien für euch vorgesehen haben…"

Er ließ das Ende des Satzes offen, doch die Bedeutung war klar. Vermutlich hatte er Recht. Nein, ganz bestimmt hatte er Recht. Ich hatte mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht was _danach_ kommen würde. Ich hatte überhaupt noch nicht weiter gedacht, als bis zu dem Tag meiner Verlobung. Dieser Tag war jetzt verstrichen. Ich war frei und sonst? Ich war auch ziemlich alleine, hilflos. Auf mich gestellt.

Etwas, was ich in dem Sinne eigentlich noch nie war. Ich war alleine und auch wenn ich das schon immer auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gewesen war, war dies doch etwas anderes. Ich fragte mich was Onkel Sev zu der ganzen Sache sagen würde. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war ich aufgeflogen… Er war nicht auf meiner Verlobungsfeier gewesen. Angeblich weil er gerade an diesem Tag bestimmte Zutaten erhalten sollte. Eine gute Ausrede, ich hoffte dass sie für ihn reichen würde. Über ihn hatte nichts in den Unterlagen meiner Eltern gestanden, also sollte er unbeschadet aus dem Ganzen hervorgehen. Ich hoffte es für ihn. Und ich?

„Alles Okay?"

Ich grinste Harry an.

_Ja, Zeit ein neues Leben zu beginnen._

_Tbc._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_An die lieben Menschen da draussen °g°_

**°****Iria-chan88****°:** Der Lemon hat dir gefallen °freu° °im Kreis spring° Wie lieb von dir. Und danke ich hab ganz, ganz viel Spaß im Urlaub gehabt. °g°

**°****Maja-chan****°:** Natürlich hat Harry nur an Draco gedacht. Was denkst du den? °empört blickt sich dann aber doch nicht das grinsen verkneifen kann° Jaja

**°zissy°:** Danke, lieb von dir. Bist du böse wenn ich dir sag das das noch nicht das Ende ist? °g°

**° blub°:** Es hat dir also gefallen? Na da bin ich aber beruhigt °g° Hoffe so stehts auch mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Danke.

**°CitySweeper°:** °boah hin und weg und noch immer baff ist° Was war das denn für ein super langes Kommi? °noch immer ganz verzückt ist° °seufz°

°g° Du darfst dich gerne wiederholen °g° Ich möchte mich auch bei dir bedanken, vor allem weil mir dein Kommi sehr viel Einblick auf meine Story gewährt hat. Dadurch das da du geschrieben hast was dir gefällt. So kann ich auch sehen wo ich noch eventuelle Schwächen habe.

Ich kann dich beruhigen auch ich bin einfach Happy-End Liebhaberin.

Und es ist tatsächlich meine erste begonnene FF. Ich habe zwar schon eine Songfic, zwei Gedichte und eine Kurzgeschichte geschrieben… Aber sie sind alle erst später entstanden als diese Story… die ich eigentlich nur noch einmal überarbeite.

Was Draco seine Motive oder seine „Maske" angeht so hast du recht. Einiges wird sich nie/ kann sich vielleicht auch nicht ändern.

Was Harry angeht so denke ich auch das es wichtig ist noch ein wenig über ihn zu erzählen und ich hoffe das ich das ein oder andere noch mit einbringen kann.

Du hast recht einen Teil seines Lebens hat Draco nun hinter sich gelassen doch wird ihn dieser Teil auch in Ruhe lassen?

Ich möchte versuchen auch klar zu machen was für ihn danach kommt.

Ja, es war mein erster Lemon und ich muss sagen das Gugi mir geholfen hat. Im Endeffekt ist es wirklich alles von mir nur das sie mir den Mut gab es zu tun und die ein oder anderen kleinen Tipps wo ich vielleicht ein anderes Wort oder so verwenden könnte.

Ja auch Sev wird seine Rolle noch bekommen. Aber das dauert evtl. noch etwas.

Hoffe damit ist dir erst einmal geholfen. Wenn nicht ich stehe gerne bereit weitere Fragen zu beantworten..

Alles liebe.

**°Nickodemus°:** Ich danke dir, wirklich. Auch für die lieben Worte und den Ansporn weiter zu machen °lach° Du weißt schon was ich meine. Ich hoffe wirklich dir gefällt die Story auch weiterhin. Grade das der Leser alles hautnah mitbekommt finde ich sehr wichtig.

Alles liebe.

**°SammyBN°:** Das ist ja Lieb °hihi° Ja und wie es mit den beiden weiter geht? Das wissen sie selber ja noch nicht so genau. Hoffe im neuen Kapitel ist die ein oder andere Frage beantwortet worden.

**°schu12°:** Danke dir. Ich freu mich immer wieder wenn ich andere begeistern kann. Und das doch mal ein Kompliment in dem ich mich Sonnen kann °g°

**Ihr seid die Besten! °schmatz° und °knuddel°**

**Kylyen**


	9. Kapitel 8: Zurück zum Alltag

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Prolog

**Beta:** Mein Engelchen

**Anmerkungen:** Naja so weit so gut. Mal sehen wer mir auch weiterhin treu bleibt °g° Nur soviel also es werden wohl um die 20-25 Kapitel werden °sich verstecken tut°

Heute ein Kapitel weil ich endlich wieder Kontakt mit meiner Beta habe. Und ich dachte schon sie mag mich nicht mehr °g°

**8. Kapitel –Zurück zum Alltag-**

Ich seufzte.

_Was mach ich hier eigentlich? _

_Wieso hab ich es soweit kommen lassen?_

_Was für Streiche spielen mir meine Gefühle?_

_Aber spielen sie mir wirklich Streiche, kann ich mir meiner Gefühle überhaupt noch sicher sein? Nein, vermutlich nicht. _

_Wie hast du es geschafft meine ganze Welt durcheinander zu bringen, sie aus ihren Angeln zu reißen, nur um sie dann wieder vollkommen konfus zu befestigen?_

Meine Augen folgten den am Fenster vorbeirasenden Bäumen, aber eigentlich nahm ich sie nicht wahr. Das Spiegelbild, das mir entgegen blickte, lächelte. Doch ich sah es nicht, was ich vor mir sah warst du.

Deine Augen, das leuchtende grün frischer Blätter. Dein Körper, jede Kurve perfekt. Deine Lippen, rot, leuchtend und sanft. Dein Haar, so dunkel wie die Nacht und mit keinem Kamm zu bändigen. Jede Einzelheit hatte sich in mein Gehirn gebrannt, nur um sofort zu erscheinen wenn ich die Augen schloss oder mich nicht konzentrierte. Womit hatte ich das verdient?

Nein, ich würde es nicht rückgängig machen wenn ich es könnte, niemals! So sehr ich mich dafür hasste es zuzugeben, ich hatte jede verdammte Minute, die wir zusammen verbrachten, genossen. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich hasste es nicht zuzugeben, dass ich es genossen hatte, sondern dafür eine Schwäche zu zeigen. Eine Eigenart, die ich dringend ändern musste. Eine Eigenart, auf die mein Vater stolz gewesen wäre.

Ich seufzte wieder und sah mich um. Kein „Klasse eins" Abteil, zweiter Klasse Großraumabteil. Der Geruch von ungewaschenen Körpern. Der Mann hinten in der Ecke hatte eine Alkoholfahne die sich in jede Ritze drängte. Das Baby der jungen Hexe, die zwei Reihen weiter saß, schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Seine Mutter versuchte es zu beruhigen und es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm, da alle ihre Versuche umsonst schienen.

Ich lächelte und atmete tief durch, so roch also die Freiheit.

In Ordnung - fast, aber den Mann der mir gegenüber saß, ignorierte ich. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, das letzte Mal hatten sie mich beschattet, nun wollten sie mich beschützen. Ob es irgendetwas bringt würde, wenn sie sich die Mühe machten sich zu rächen? Ich wusste es nicht, aber warum es drauf ankommen lassen? Wieder wanderten meine Augen zu meinem Gegenüber. Er hatte den Blick in eine Zeitschrift gesenkt, seine Kleidung: zivil - ich kannte ihn nicht. Hatte ihn zuvor nie gesehen, doch im Geheimen war ich irgendwie froh, dass er da war.

Ich griff nach meiner Aktentasche und blätterte durch die Bücher, die Onkel Sev mir zum Abschied mitgegeben hatte - für meine Studien.

Ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte, schweiften meine Gedanken ein weiteres Mal ab. Es hatte so viel Aufregung nach dem 15. August geherrscht, angefangen mit Onkel Sevs plötzlichem Erscheinen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

§§Flashback§§

Er landete direkt in Potters Wohnung, ohne sich vorher anzumelden, ohne sich anzukündigen. Er tauchte plötzlich in dem winzigen Kamin auf, der Potters schäbige, kleine aber dadurch nur noch gemütlichere Wohnung zierte. Harry war im Badezimmer, ich saß auf der Couch und erschreckte mich so sehr, dass die von mir fallen gelassene Tasse Harrys hellen Teppich mit Tee verunreinigte.

Es war mein volles Recht, so zu erschrecken! In einer Zeit - in der jede magische Reise, ob Kamin oder apparieren angemeldet werden musste, rechnete man nicht damit, dass irgendwer einfach so auftauchte. Erst später erfuhr ich, dass Sev diese Möglichkeit nur durch Dumbledore erhalten hatte.

„Gott sei Dank, dir geht es gut! Hast du eine Ahnung was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe?"

Er blickte mich aus gehetzten Augen heraus an. Für einen Moment zuckte ich zusammen - und ich dachte, er würde sich auf mich stürzen.

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und Potter kam heraus, er trug helle Kleidung - die Haare noch feucht von der Dusche.

„Könnten Sie eventuell etwas _leiser_ schreien?", fragte er mit ruhiger aber resignierter Stimme, als wären seine Versuche, Sev um etwas zu bitten, sowieso sinnlos.

Sev wirbelte herum.

„Ich schreie nicht!"

_Doch Onkel Sev, das tust du, du hast dir tatsächlich Sorgen um mich gemacht, oder?_

Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber das erleichterte mich ungemein. Onkel Sev war nicht wirklich leiser geworden und seine nächsten lauten, an Potter gerichteten Worte holten mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Überhaupt, was war das denn für eine Aktion? Seid ihr vom Ministerium jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden? Voldemort schäumt vor Wut, und du wirst es vermutlich abbekommen!"

Sein ausgestreckter Finger deutete auf meine Brust, während er mich und Potter abwechselnd anblickte. Ich gebe zu, die Aussage machte mir etwas Angst. Einen Augenblick stockte ich, kein Wort von Mutter? Aber ich war froh dass er nicht drauf einging, ich wusste dass dieses Gespräch noch früh genug kommen würde. Seine nächsten Worte waren wieder an Potter gerichtet.

„Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht ihn so in Gefahr zu bringen? Und überhaupt - das Ministerium hat den gesamten Besitz der Malfoys beschlagnahmt, oder zumindest was noch davon übrig ist. Was glauben sie den Potter? Das Draco auch nur ein Teil davon je wieder sehen wird?"

„Stimmt das?", fragte ich ziemlich ruhig. Ich fühlte mich absolut nicht so.

Potter nickte, sah mir aber nicht in die Augen - er schaute Severus an. Wenn die zwei aufeinander trafen, hätte ich ebenso gut nicht anwesend sein können. Eine Feststellung, die ich später noch oft genug machen sollte.

„Er hat gewusst was passieren kann, ich hatte ihn vorgewarnt. Außerdem mussten wir eingreifen, es ist alles schneller geschehen als es geplant war. Lucius wollte gestern Abend die Verlobung schon bekannt geben."

Ich schluckte, andererseits hatte ich gewusst auf was ich mich da einließ. Ja, Potter hatte mich gewarnt.

_Alles weg._

Ich konnte spüren wie sich Potters Aufmerksamkeit sich kurzzeitig auf mich konzentrierte, scheinbar konnte man mir im Gesicht sehr genau ablesen was ich dachte denn gnädigerweise wandte er die nächsten Worte an mich und versuchte nicht Sev anzublaffen.

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, alles was sich in der Gartenlaube befunden hatte, ist in meinem Büro. Ich habe veranlasst, dass man es raus bringt bevor das Feuer alles vernichten konnte. Du bekommst sie wieder sobald wir damit fertig sind, du weißt schon, untersuchen was es ist, ob du irgendwelche Dokumente oder Gifte versteckst. Hinweise ob du zu _Ihnen_ gehörst. Reine Routine eben. Aber ich dachte du legst eventuell Wert darauf sie danach wieder zu bekommen."

Ich schloss die Augen - zumindest die Dinge die mir wichtig waren blieben mir, _danke_. Es war nicht viel in der Gartenhütte gewesen, aber eben jene Dinge an denen ich hang. Erinnerungen an eine gute Zeit, private Sachen. Halt jene die mir etwas bedeutet hatten.

Onkel Severus schien sich etwas zu beruhigen, er lief im ganzen Zimmer auf und ab. Potter hatte sich an den Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtete ihn dabei.

„Wir müssen uns irgendetwas einfallen lassen. Er wird erst einmal mit zu mir kommen, dann sehen wir weiter. Es ist doch klar dass ich ihn nun nicht im Stich lasse!"

Potter schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen, als hätte er es mit einem Minderbemittelten zu tun, dem man alles zehnmal erklären musste. Die Spannung, die zwischen den beiden herrschte, war fast spürbar.

„Überlegen Sie Snape, Sie als treuer Todesser können wohl schlecht ihren ach so geliebten Patensohn aufnehmen. Er hat Sie grade öffentlich verraten, falls Sie das vergessen haben sollten! Ich glaub nicht, dass Voldemort sehr begeistert davon sein wird."

„Aber…, dann muss uns eben irgendetwas anderes einfallen, Potter. Haben Sie vielleicht irgendeine Idee?" Onkel Sevs Stimme triefte, als er Potter diese Frage stellte - es ging ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich sich von ihm helfen zu lassen.

„Nun ja, du könntest ja hier bleiben." Diese Antwort war an mich gerichtet. Potter sprach ruhig und leise und er wagte es bei der Unterbreitung seines Angebotes weder mir, noch Severus - der ihn entsetzt ansah - in die Augen zu blicken. „Das heißt nur wenn du willst."

„Hasst du sie noch alle?", zischte Snape und merkte vermutlich nicht einmal das er Potter gedutzt hatte.

_Ist das dein Ernst, _fragte ich mich und versuchte einen Blick in deine Augen zu werfen.

_Du weichst mir aus, warum?_

„Nun ja - es wäre ja erst einmal nicht für lange. Ich denke, Malfoy wird weiterstudieren wollen, - meine das war doch dein Wunsch, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte, ja das war es und plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass es möglich wäre - oder nicht?

„Schon, aber ich glaube nicht, dass mich die Todesser so einfach in Ruhe lassen werden."

„Nein, wohl kaum. Andererseits ist jede Zauberschule mit einem gewissen Schutz versehen, ähnlich wie Hogwarts. Ich denke das gilt auch für Universitäten, da es ein angeschlossenes Wohnheim gibt. Wenn wir Draco einen gewissen Schutz bieten würden..."

Severus hob bei der Erwähnung meines Vornamens die Augenbraue. Ob er irgendetwas wusste? Ob er etwas ahnte?

„Es ist einfacher, als ihn hier frei herumlaufen zu lassen", endete Potter lahm.

„Ich werde mich nicht einsperren lassen!", brauste ich auf. Das ginge zu weit, wer war ich denn?

„Das hab ich ja auch gar nicht behauptet. Aber so wärst du in Sicherheit und könntest dein Studium beenden."

„Und wie glaubt ihr soll das gut gehen, wenn ihr jetzt schon streitet?", warf Severus genüsslich ein.

„Wir streiten nicht", antwortete Harry.

„Tun wir ja nicht", sagte ich zur selben Zeit, wir sahen uns an.

Severus hob wieder eine Augenbraue, er schien zu überlegen, schließlich nickte er.

„Es wäre eine logische und vernünftige Lösung, was meinst du dazu, Draco?"

Was sollte ich machen? Ich hörte in mich hinein und musste leider zugeben, dass ich nicht gehen wollte. Ich zögerte und sah Enttäuschung in Harrys Augen aufblitzen. Verdammt, wieso beeinflusste mich das so? Schließlich rang ich mich doch dazu durch etwas zu sagen, auch wenn es schwer fiel.

„Wenn du es ernst meinst würde ich es gerne versuchen, gerne bleiben."

Er blickte mich an, wir sahen uns in die Augen und wir wussten beide nicht, ob ich das Angebot zu bleiben - oder etwas anderes gemeint hatte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Abend brach herein, Onkel Sev war nach langem hin und her wieder verschwunden, mit dem Versprechen sich nach mir zu erkundigen. Wir wussten alle, dass die folgende Zeit nicht leicht werden würde.

Harry hatte zur Mittagszeit die Wohnung verlassen. Aus diesem Grund war es Severus möglich sich auf mich zu konzentrieren. Ich wüsste nicht wie wir uns sonst hätten unterhalten können, da er und Potter sich bei jeder bietenden Möglichkeit anblafften.

Natürlich war das Gespräch doch noch auf meine Mutter gekommen, aber ich war noch nicht so weit, wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Sev sah es ein und ließ mich damit zufrieden. Trotzdem wusste ich, dass er immer für mich da sein würde.

Jetzt war die Sonne versunken, Harry war zurück mit etwas Essbarem vom Chinesen und wir hatten es uns nach einem ausführlichem Mahl gemütlich gemacht.

Wir saßen lange schweigend da, bis ich mich endlich traute das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Du wolltest tatsächlich dass ich bleibe?"

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern - wir saßen auf seinem Sofa, er in der einen, ich in der anderen Ecke. Ich legte die Zeitschrift - in der ich geblättert hatte, zur Seite, hatte mich die letzte halbe Stunde schon nicht mehr auf ihren Inhalt konzentrieren können.

„Wieso? Hast du dir mal überlegt wie das weitergehen soll?", fragte ich weiter.

Er gab es auf sich hinter seinem Buch zu verstecken, ließ sich aber damit Zeit das Lesezeichen einzulegen, es auf den Stubentisch zu legen und seinen Blick zu heben - mir in die Augen zu schauen.

„Na ja, du würdest hier wohnen bis du wieder zur Schule musst. Du wirst weiterstudieren, und in den Ferien dann... ich weiß nicht,... vielleicht. Du könntest ja... wenn du willst, meine ich. Was rede ich hier eigentlich für einen Stuss?" Er schaute hinunter auf seine Hände die nun unbeschäftigt waren.

Das fragte ich mich auch.

„Ich glaube du bietest mir grade an in den Ferien zu dir zu kommen, kann das sein?" Sein Blick blieb weiterhin gesenkt, trotzdem er mit den Schultern zuckte und ganz leicht nickte.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", wisperte ich.

Ich kroch auf allen vieren über das Sofa auf ihn zu, aufgeschreckt von der Bewegung schaute er auf. Ich konnte sehen wie sich seine Augen weiteten, wie Röte seine Wangen färbte und sein Atem schneller wurde. Sein Adamsapfel sprang als er krampfhaft schluckte.

_Habe ich eine solche Wirkung auf dich? _

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und gab es ungern zu, - aber das alles ließ mich auch nicht kalt, wenn ich merkte, wie meine Hose mit jedem Herzschlag enger wurde und mein Herz raste. Alles nur wegen dieses Anblicks.

Dann konnte ich dich schmecken, deine Lippen waren so süß. Es war meine Zunge die um Einlass bettelte, ich war gut im lernen. Du gabst sofort nach. Mein Körper presste dich weiter in das Sofa hinein und deine Hände wanderten rastlos über meinen Rücken. Ich konnte deinen Herzschlag fühlen. Du machtest mich irre und der Kuss raubte mir den Atem. Als wir uns trennten, zogst du mich zu dir und ich konnte in deinen Augen lesen, in denen pure Lust geschrieben stand. Dein Mund nährte sich meinem Ohr und du flüstertest. „Ich will dich."

Ich war verloren.

$$Flashback ende$$

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich seufzte bei der Erinnerung daran. Das war der erste Tag nach jenem furchtbaren, doch befreienden Tag gewesen, und es waren diesem noch zwei Wochen gefolgt. Zwei ziemlich ereignisreiche Wochen, leidenschaftliche, ungezügelte Wochen. Dann grinste ich, nein ich bereute nicht eine Minute.

Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über keinen Schritt vor die Tür gesetzt, und um ehrlich zu sein war ich froh darüber. Ich meine, die Zeitungen waren voll davon - bis zum nächsten großen Angriff des dunklen Lords. Harry meinte, es war ein Vergeltungsakt und dass er froh wäre, dass er wüsste wo ich steckte. Schnell war die Sache mit Malfoy Manor vergessen, abgerutscht auf Seite 3, in die Spalte für Uninteressantes. Ich war froh darüber, dadurch war ich unwichtig geworden und man konnte mich an jenem ersten September ruhig nach Kings Kross bringen.

Ein wenig sehnsüchtig dachte ich an diesen Morgen zurück und könnte mich dafür Ohrfeigen, - _was bitte hattest du aus mir gemacht, Potter_...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Weißt du dass du wunderschön bist?"

Ich drehte mich um und schaute Harry an, der nun, da ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht schien, anfing zu blinzeln.

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

Harry seufzte auf.

„Genau das, was ich gesagt habe."

_So, findest du also?_ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. _Okay, ich gebe ja zu dass ich nicht hässlich bin..._

Ich fing schon wieder an. Jorks hatte mich immer wieder davor gewarnt. Ein Lächeln ließ mich meine Lippen verziehen, ich hatte die letzten Jahre gelernt, dass es in bestimmten Situationen durchaus angebracht war zu lächeln. Das ich es auch konnte. Und es musste nicht immer gleich sarkastisch sein.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen wundervollen und für mich perfekten Körper, doch Harry war das nicht Recht, er fror und zog die Decke rasch über sich. Ich schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über mich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich jemals von Harry Potters perfekten, sexy Körper schwärmen würde?

„Und das macht dich noch schöner.", drang seine Stimme in meine Gedanken.

„Was denn nun wieder?"

Harry erhob sich und kam auf mich zu. Ich musste schlucken als die Decke von seinen Hüften rutschte. Hier im Raum war jemand anderes auch wunderschön, ich fragte mich ob das durch die Kleidung zuvor nie aufgefallen war. Gut, Harry Potter stand nicht wirklich oft nackt vor mir - in unserer Zeit auf Hogwarts eigentlich nie. Aber hätte ich ihn je mit den Augen gesehen mit denen ich ihn jetzt ansah?

Als er vor mir stand und die Arme um mich legte, schloss ich die Augen und genoss seufzend die Nähe des anderen.

„Ich meine, dass du noch schöner bist wenn du lächelst. Echt lächelst, lachst", flüsterte er leise in mein Ohr.

„Hmmm..." Ich kuschelte mich selig an den Körper vor mir und bereute ein winziges bisschen, das an diesem Tag der erste September war.

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch den Zug, vor mir lag der Bahnhof von Edinburg.

_Tbc._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**°Nickodemus°:** Hoffe doch es gefällt dir auch weiterhin

**°CitySweeper°:** Ja ich musste Draco einfach mal den schüchternen Part spielen lassen... ich meine es war doch wirklich Neuland für ihn.  
Hoffe du bist nicht zu enttäuscht das es jetzt erstmal hier weitergeht... Keine Angst da kommt noch was °g°

**°blub°:** Nein Draco ist nicht mehr ganz so arrogant. Langsam wird er zahmer. Die Frage ist nur wie lange wird das andauern?

**°chan88°:** Nun ja Draco muss erst einmal selber sehen wie es weitergeht aber da noch einige Kapitel kommen werden...

**Danke ihr Lieben!**

**Kylyen**


	10. Kapitel 9: Schulbeginn

**Disclaimer**: Nicht mir, alles ihr…

**Beta**: Engelchen Gugi

**Anmerkungen**: Hallo ihr lieben! Ratet doch mal wer hier ist… Ja, es gibt mich noch. Hoffe ihr musstet nicht zu lange warten. Ich bin momentan mal wieder in einer sehr schweren Phase. Aber das wird schon oder wie sagt man so schön?

Hoffe ihr habt wieder ein wenig Freude am neuen Kapitel! Ihr seid einfach die Besten, Danke!

**Kapitel 9 –Schulbeginn-**

„Dray? Dray, hier drüben!"

Ich drehte mich um und ein Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht, als ich Jorks über der Menge der Köpfe winken sah. Ihre roten Locken wehten im Wind und sie musste sie mit der Hand fest halten. Neben ihr stand eine große schlaksige Gestallt mit braunen Haaren, die ihm fast schulterlang ebenfalls ins Gesicht wehten, also war Ferg auch da. Ich hielt nach dunkelblondem Haar Ausschau - wo war Markin?

Ich packte meinen Koffer und bahnte mir einen Weg durch die Leute - die sich über den Bahnsteig zwängten. Meinen Schatten ignorierte ich, sollte er doch zusehen wir er mir folgte. Jorks fiel mir um den Hals und ich kippte beinahe hinten weg. Sie war fast ein Kopf kleiner als ich, aber das machte sie mit der Energie, die in ihr steckte, locker wett.

„Wie geht es dir, Dray? Ich hab von der Sache in der Zeitung gelesen und Ferg und ich haben gedacht, nun… Wir wussten nicht ob du wieder kommst. Die Eulen die wir dir geschickt haben sind mit unseren ungeöffneten Briefen zurückgekommen. Keine hat dich gefunden. Keiner von uns hat etwas von dir gehört, wenn du wüsstest was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben!"

Irgendwie ließ sich das dämliche Lächeln nicht aus meinem Gesicht wischen, Ferg schlug mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Lass gut sein, Kleine, Dray kann ja nicht mal Luft holen," lachte er Jorks an, bevor er sich wieder an mich wandte. „Gut dich wieder zu sehen."

Und ich war tatsächlich glücklich, dass sie da waren. Vermutlich würde es nicht mehr so sein wie früher, aber ich war wenigstens nicht alleine. Ich hatte Freunde.

Der Typ vom Ministerium war irgendwo hinter mir, wenigstens hielt er sich etwas abseits, so dass man ihn schon fast wieder vergessen konnte. Jorks und Ferg registrierten ihn und warfen mir einen fragenden Blick zu, aber ich zuckte nur die Schultern… Ein Thema das man besser später beredete.

Jorks harkte sich bei mir ein und Ferg nahm den Koffer.

_Ich glaube ich kann es schaffen. _

„Du hast aber immer noch nicht gesagt wie es dir geht, Dray?", fragte Jorks und lehnte ihren Kopf an meiner Schulter an.

Ich war gewillt mit den Schultern zu zucken, ließ es ihr zuliebe aber. Ich wusste es noch nicht, außer dass ich Harry schon jetzt vermisste, und mich freute, dass sie wieder da waren. Wie ging es mir sonst? Der ganze Druck war fort. Mutter und Vater… nun Vater hatte aus Askaban heraus nicht mehr wirklich viel, was er mir entgegen setzen konnte, oder…?

„Es muss ja…"

„Es tut mir leid, ich meine die Sache mit deiner Mutter", sagte sie mitfühlend.

Ich ignorierte den kleinen Schmerz in der Brust und das Jucken meiner Finger. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass es unwichtig war…

„Es ist okay, wirklich. Ich will nur einfach nicht drüber reden."

Jorks nickte und Ferg? Ferg schaute mich mit diesem Ich-behalt-dich-im-Auge-Blick an und dann grinste er dieses schiefe Grinsen, welches bei ihm meistens nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

„Markin ist noch nicht da, er und seine Familie machen auf irgend so ner Insel Urlaub. Und da kommt er nicht weg, frag mich nicht warum, aber es scheint ganz lustig zu sein."

Wenn es um Markin und seine Familie ging, glaubte ich das gerne. Markin war das mittlere Kind von dreien und der einzige Zauberer in der Familie. Scheinbar hatte diese Muggelfamilie immer sehr viel Spaß.

Das erklärte warum er nicht hier war, ich hatte mich nicht zu fragen gewagt, aus Angst vor der Antwort. Markin war kein Halbblut, sondern der einzige meiner Freunde gewesen der Muggelgeboren war, - wenn er diesen Gerüchten getraut hätte...? Aber wenn er _bloß_ noch nicht wieder da war, dann...

Es war seltsam, doch es war wirklich als wenn man nach Hause kam, als wir aus dem Taxi stiegen und vor der Uni standen. Na ja, fast, denn ich stellte fest, dass ein Teil von mir anfing auch die Wohnung von Harry als Zuhause anzusehen. Ja, es würde nicht wieder so sein wie es mal war. Aber die ganze Sache hatte auch ihre guten Seiten - zumindest musste ich mir das eingestehen, als mein Schatten das Taxi zahlte.

Dann verabschiedete er sich mit einem Kopfnicken und ich war richtig frei und unabhängig… Zumindest die drei Schritte die wir noch brauchten, um aufs Unigelände vorzudringen. Ferg und ich gingen auf unser Zimmer, um meine Koffer weg zu bringen. Jorks begleitete uns wie selbstverständlich, und selbst der Hausmeister, der sonst immer ein Auge darauf hatte wer welchen Frauenbesuch mitbrachte, ignorierte diesen schon vertrauten Anblick.

Als ich die Tür zu unserem Zimmer öffnete musste ich lächeln.

„Was ist das denn?" Ferg trat auf die Eule am Fenster zu, doch Hedwig hüpfte ein, zwei Schritte zur Seite, als Zeichen dass Ihre Nachricht nicht für Ihn war.

„Scheint so als bekommst du Post, Draco. Allerdings weiß ich nicht ob du sie öffnen solltest, ich meine weil sonst schickt doch höchstens mal dein Onkel seinen Raben, oder aber eure Familieneule…"

Ich ignorierte was Ferg noch zu sagen hatte und widmete mich voll und ganz Harrys Eule. Ich hatte das letzte Jahr wirklich nur Post von meinem Onkel, oder von Vater bekommen. Ich wusste es, weil Harry es mir gesagt hatte, und der wiederum wusste es, weil jeder Brief abgefangen wurde und zuerst ans Ministerium ging. Aber wer sollte mir auch sonst schreiben?

Pansy hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben, weil ich ihr nicht geantwortet hatte. Nun ja - und Blaise? Irgendwie war auch hier der Kontakt abgebrochen, weil ich nicht mit Ihnen nach London kam. Zudem trug ich immer noch nicht das dunkle Mal. Ich spielte eben in einer anderen Liga. Und jetzt? Spätestens nun würden auch meine alten Freunde wissen, dass ich derjenige war, der den dunklen Lord verraten hatte.

Jetzt würde ich wohl kaum noch andere Post bekommen. Zumindest hatte Harry mir versprochen, sie würden es nicht zulassen, dass… Ich weiß nicht: Heuler, Gift? Keine Ahnung was sie vorhaben könnten. Nun, das Ministerium würde es sowieso als erstes mitbekommen.

Und Post von der Presse? Ich hatte Harry gebeten einfach alles zu behalten. Ich wollte mich wirklich nicht damit abgeben.

Hedwig schuschuhute leise und versuchte an meinem Ohr zu knabbern; eine Angewohnheit die Harry ihr vermutlich niemals würde abgewöhnen können. Ich nahm ihr das Päckchen ab und schlug das Papier auf. Hedwig die damit ihre Arbeit getan hatte, versuchte noch einmal an meinem Ohr zu knabbern und machte sich dann umgehend auf den Weg zurück.

_Hey Drac,_

_Ich hab es unter dem Schreibtisch gefunden und ich weiß welchen Wert du auf deine Sachen legst. _

_Ich schicke Hedwig gleich damit los, da ich selber ins Ministerium muss. Sie wird so an den Absperrungen vorbei kommen. Sie ist jetzt die „offizielle" Kommunikation zwischen dir und mir deinem - „dir persönlich zugeteilten Auroren und Ansprechpartner." _

_Ich musste so lachen, als Davis mich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hat, dass du mir ab jetzt zugeteilt bist. Eigentlich spiele ich ja nicht Babysitter, aber bei dir mach ich ne Ausnahme. Außerdem sind sie der Meinung, ich hätte die ganze Sache in der Hand gehabt, also solle ich mich auch weiterhin um dich kümmern. Es fiel mir echt schwer mich angemessen darüber aufzuregen._

_Also wenn du antworten willst, adressier deine Briefe direkt an mich. Ich bekomme sie dann, und zwar ohne, dass sie vorher durch die Kontrolle gehen._

_Na ja, wie gesagt, ich muss los._

_Du fehlst mir._

_Ich liebe Dich._

_Harry_

_Ich liebe dich -_ da waren sie wieder, diese drei „magischen" Worte. Vorsichtig strich meine Hand über den Brief.

§§ Flashback §§

Es war noch nicht lange her, da hatte ich eben diese Worte aus deinem Mund gehört. Wirklich noch nicht lange. An diesem Morgen erst. Wir waren von deiner Wohnung aus zum Bahnhof gefahren - mit einem Wagen des Ministeriums. Flohen wäre zu gefährlich gewesen. Du sagtest, sie würden den Bahnhof vermutlich gerade dort überwachen.

Wir waren spät dran gewesen und ich wusste, du würdest nicht lange bleiben können. Dass du mich nur eben zum Bahnhof geleiten würdest, bevor da jemand anderes wäre, der mich _übernehmen_ würde.

Wir liefen durch einen Seitentrakt der Bahnhofshalle - der völlig leer war, als du plötzlich stehen bliebst. Kurz vor der Tür, die wieder hineinführen würde - in das Getümmel. Durch die dunkle Glasscheibe konnte man bereits deine Ablöse, meinen neuen Schatten, sehen. Selbst in Zivil erkannte man euch sofort. Scheinbar erwartete er uns aus einer anderen Richtung, denn er blickte nicht herein.

Du drehtest dich zu mir um und zogst mich an dich. Unsere Nasen konnten sich fast berühren. Ich blickte hoch in deine Augen und wollte in ihnen versinken. Und dann war da einer dieser Momente, wo die Welt stehen zu bleiben scheint und sich Sekunden zu Stunden dehnen konnten. Einer dieser Momente von denen man sich wünschte, sie würden nie zu Ende gehen.

Deine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, als du sagtest: „Draco, ich möchte, dass du eines weißt: Was ich dir damals, in dieser ersten gemeinsamen Nacht gesagt habe, stimmt. Ich habe es vollkommen ernst gemeint und ich möchte, dass du das nicht vergisst. Ich liebe dich."

Deine Lippen waren zart wie die Berührung eines Schmetterlings und genauso schnell auch wieder verschwunden. Bevor ich überhaupt begreifen konnte was du gesagt hattest, was gerade geschehen war, zogst du mich durch die Glastür, sprachst mit meinem neuen Schatten und warst weg, ohne dich noch einmal umzusehen.

Ich war noch immer vollkommen neben der Spur, verwirrt. Du hattest es gesagt, die Worte von damals wiederholt. Jene, die du nicht einmal in unserer gemeinsamen Zeit gesagt hattest. Ich dachte du hättest es vergessen. Ich dachte… vielleicht… du hättest sie nicht ernst gemeint. Aber da waren sie wieder, diese drei Worte die so viel bedeuteten.

„Mr. Malfoy? Geht es ihnen gut? Wir müssen zum Zug."

Ich war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Ich musste meine Hand zurückhalten, denn meine Finger wollten meine Lippen berühren, dort wo eben noch deine gewesen waren. Schließlich griff ich nach meinem Koffer und ging meinem neuen Schatten voraus - hinein in eine neue Zukunft.

§§ Flashback ende §§

„Draco, was ist los? Schlechte Neuigkeiten?"

Fergs Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück, ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Brief wanderte umgehend in meine Hosentasche und ich wickelte das Päckchen weiter aus. Das kleine silberne Skalpell mit dem Smaragd im Griff, welches zu meinen Schneidewerkzeugen gehörte, jenen die mir Onkel Sev zu Beginn meines Studiums geschenkt hatte. Wage kam mir in den Sinn, dass ich damit die Alraune geschnitten hatte, als Harry mich beim Brauen störte.

Ich hasste es beim brauen gestört zu werden - allerdings hatte es Harry geschickt geschafft mich von meiner Wut abzulenken… Nun, dabei musste es wohl vom Tisch gefallen sein, zusammen mit der Alraune, dem Brett und dem einen oder anderen Buch. Und was man halt noch so auf einem Schreibtisch liegen hatte. Ich grinste.

„Na so schlimm kann es ja nicht sein. Von wem ist er?", fragte Jorks mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich fühlte mich ertappt und konnte gerade noch so verhindern, dass ich rot wurde. Ich winkte ab und versuchte ihr klar zu machen wie unwichtig es war. Ich fürchte, ich hatte nicht ganz den gewünschten Erfolg.

Ich hatte Recht, die ersten Tage des neuen Semesters waren... schwierig. Aber sowohl Jorks, wie auch Ferg waren mir eine große Hilfe, und als Markin endlich wieder auftauchte, wurden sogar die langen Abende in der Bibliothek wieder erträglich. Er nahm mir nicht übel, dass mein Vater zur schlimmsten Sorte Mensche gehörte, zumindest Muggelgeborenen gegenüber… den Todessern. Er versicherte mir, er hätte niemals geglaubt ich würde dazu gehören. Außerdem regte er sich furchtbar über die Möglichkeit auf, ich könnte so etwas angenommen haben… Jorks bekochte uns mütterlich, wenn die Abende wieder mit lernen voll gepackt waren. Und Ferg hatte immer einen Scherz zur Hand, während Markin der ruhige Pol in unserer „Vierergruppe" war.

Trotzdem hasste ich es, wenn etwas nicht so lief wie ich wollte, und dazu gehört es unweigerlich eingesperrt zu sein. Ab und an kam es tatsächlich noch dazu, dass der Tagesprophet die Geschichte von Malfoy Manor wieder ausgrub, aber es reichte stets nicht für mehr als einen kleinen Artikel auf Seite drei. Also widme ich mich voll und ganz meinen Studien und den zwischendurch immer wieder von Hedwig zugestellten Briefen.

_Harry,_

_du mein mir offiziell zugeordneter Auror und Ansprechpartner, ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du eine Ausnahme für mich machst._

_Ich bin noch nicht einmal lange hier und trotzdem wünschte ich es wären schon wieder Ferien. Wenn mir das einer am Ende des letzten Semesters gesagt hätte, ich hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt. Da dachte ich alles was ich mir immer gewünscht habe, wäre weiter zu studieren - und jetzt so etwas. Aber wenigstens habe ich das gröbste überstanden._

_Es war schon nicht leicht als Malfoy nach Edinburgh zu gehen- um zu studieren. Jetzt, als Sohn des überführten Todessers Malfoy zurück zu kommen, ist noch schwieriger. Die erste Zeit haben sie sich das Maul über mich zerrissen und mit dem Finger auf mich gezeigt. Jetzt tuscheln sie nur noch hinter erhobener Hand. Trotzdem bin ich immer noch Gesprächsthema Nummer eins._

_Ich bin froh dass Jorks, Ferg und Markin hinter mir stehen. Alleine das schon stopft vielen Spöttern den Mund. Leider passieren hier keine besonderen Dinge die von mir ablenken könnten - blödes Kaff. _

_Mit meinen Professoren komme ich ganz gut klar, obwohl ich denke, dass Maunt mich anders behandelt - jetzt wo die Sache mit meinem Vater passiert ist. Was solls, ich habe ja gewusst, es würde nicht leicht werden. Danke übrigens für das Messer, ich bin wirklich froh, dass du es gefunden hast._

_Ich schicke den Brief mit einer Schuleule, da sie nicht wissen von wem sie sein könnte... Ich hoffe einfach der Brief erreicht dich direkt. Versuchen wir es also. _

_Ich vermisse dich,_

_Draco_

Ich strengte mich wirklich an und so ging der September in den Oktober über - und der Oktober in den November. Der einzige Lichtblick zwischen all den Arbeiten und dem ganzen Lernen waren die Briefe, die in regelmäßigen Abständen kamen. Hedwig war ein fester Besucher in unserem Zimmer geworden und selbst Fergs Falke schien sich irgendwann damit abgefunden zu haben. Zeitweise erlaubte er der erschöpften Eule sogar aus seinem Napf zu trinken.

Jorks und Markin machten sich stets darüber lustig, denn sie waren der festen Überzeugung, bei der Menge an Briefen müsste es sich um Liebesbriefe handeln. Ich zeigte ihnen immer und immer wieder das Siegel des Ministeriums - trotzdem ließen sie sich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Ferg ging die Sache ruhiger an, aber ich wusste immer er machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken. Wir waren Zimmergenossen und er kannte mich vermutlich am besten.

_Draco,_

_sorry dass ich mich heute so kurz halte, wir haben hier Alarmstufe Rot. Scheint so als hätte einer unserer Informanten einen größeren Coup aufgedeckt, dementsprechend ist hier wirklich Hektik. Es kommt nicht an das Unternehmen Malfoy heran, ist aber doch schon ziemlich lästig. In dieser Zeit wünsche ich mir immer öfter die Zeit zurück in der du bei mir gewohnt hast. So hatte ich wenigstens etwas auf das ich mich nach einem schweren Tag freuen konnte; jetzt ist die Wohnung leer und ich muss mich auch noch selber ums Essen kümmern._

_Davis will den Einsatzplan durchgehen, also mach ich hier Schluss._

_Ich liebe dich, _

_Harry_

Ich seufzte und legte die Feder beiseite - noch einmal überflog ich den Brief den ich an Harry schicken wollte.

_Harry,_

_scheint so als wird Hedwig eine feste Einrichtung unserer Lernstunden. Wenn sie mal nicht einmal die Woche ans Fenster klopft, fragt Jorks schon ob etwas geschehen sei. Ich hab ihnen irgendwas davon gesagt, von wegen Wochenberichten. Im Endeffekt mache ich ja genau das - und es fällt mir einfach schwer sie anzulügen, ich möchte es nicht. Ich glaube allerdings sowieso nicht, dass sie es mir hundertprozentig abgekauft haben._

_Seit die festen Arbeiten wieder anstehen lohnt es sich nicht mehr in der Bibliothek zu lernen, dort ist einfach zu viel los. Dafür treffen wir uns jetzt täglich in unserem Zimmer. Wir haben einfach den größten Schreibtisch und gnädigerweise kommen wir alle miteinander klar, auch wenn wir nicht alle unsere Lesungen gemeinsam haben._

_Dieses Wochenende ist Ferg auf Tour, er hat einen Nebenjob in einem Pub, was für mich heißt, ich werde das ganze Wochenende allein sein. _

_Denn Markin hat es tatsächlich geschafft sich ein Mädchen anzulachen. Ich glaube er ist sich selbst noch nicht sicher ob er es ernst meint, aber das wird er dann wohl dieses Wochenende herausfinden. Sie arbeitet als Kindergärtnerin in irgend nem kleinem Kaff, weswegen sie dieses Wochenende nutzen wollen. _

_Jorks besucht ihre Familie und Ich hasse es eingesperrt zu sein._

_Du fehlst mir hier sehr und ich freu mich schon auf die Weihnachtsferien._

_Bis bald,_

_Draco_

Ich faltete den Brief und schrieb auf die Außenseite Harrys Adresse. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Schuleulerei. Hedwig war schon lange wieder zurück nach London geflogen - und ich fragte mich was Harry wohl grade machte.

_tbc._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**°freu° °hüpf° °spring° °lach°**

**Ich bin ja soohoohoo glücklich… So viele nette und liebe Kommis °seufz°**

**DANKE!**

**Iria-chan88: **Mal schauen wie Edinburgh so wird? Und ich weiss echt nicht wie das passieren konnte… °Unter dem Tisch sucht° °in den Schubladen schaut° Irgendwo muss das Iria doch verloren gegangen sein… °grübel°

**Maja-chan: **Tja Draco hat viel durchgemacht, da ist klar das er nicht mehr das sein kann was er mal war. Ausserdem hat er jetzt endlich mal die Möglichkeit er selbst zu sein…

**CitySweeper: **Das ist so süss °kreisch° Ich mag die beiden auch so… Ja ich denke du könntest recht haben Draco hat bestimmt noch nie soviel Zeit im Bett verbracht. Bin gespannt ob dir die weiteren Entwicklungen auch gefallen werden?

**Blub: **Ja! Danke…

**SammyBN: **Auch dir ein großes Dankeschön. Bin gespannt ob es dir auch weiterhin gefällt. °g°

**Nickodemus: **Hoffe du kannst auch weiterhin Träumen… auch wenn die zwei Süssen erstmal getrennt werden…

**Gugi28: **°kreisch° Engel° Ich freu mich ja so das du mal vorbei schaust… °Allen mein ein und alles und meine liebste Beta vorstellen tut° Ich bin dir soohoo dankbar für deine Betaarbeit und auch für alles andere! Ohne dich wäre diese Story nämlich ein Nichts!

Hab dich Lieb! Schmatz!

**krissi2: **Danke. Das nenn ich ein Kompliment °rot wird° Hoffe es gefällt weiterhin!

**Just LeakyCauldron: **Ich kenn das ich les auch viel bei Arbeit °hust° °psshsshsst° °g° Freu mich das es dir gefällt und ich würde gern wieder was von dir hören.

**Hach °seufz° Ihr seid einfach die Besten… Danke für alles!**


	11. Kapitel 10: Unileben

**Disclaimer**: Eigentlich weiß das eh jeder, aber ich wiederhole es auch gerne noch mal. Mir gehört nichts, außer vielleicht die Idee was unsere beiden Süßen so miteinander treiben. Ich mache damit auch kein Geld.

**Beta**: Ist immer noch mein Ein und Alles.

**Anmerkung**: Ich weiß ich bin etwas im Verzug, es tut mir leid. Aber ich wollte zumindest vor Weihnachten noch das neue Kapitel bringen.

Also meine Lieben, ich wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Laßt euch reich beschenken und genießt die Zeit.

**Kapitel 10 –Unileben-**

„Draco? Sag mal, was machst du hier? Weißt du wie spät es ist?" Ferg stand verschlafen in der Tür zum Badezimmer, welches an unser Zimmer angrenzende.

Langsam kam ich wieder zu mir. Ja, was machte ich hier eigentlich? Ich schluckte, dann drehte ich das Wasser ab. Ich nahm das Handtuch und trocknete mir vorsichtig die Hände ab. Immer drauf bedacht Ferg nicht unbedingt zu viel sehen zu lassen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Ferg, ich komme gleich."

Er blickte mich noch einmal an und runzelte die Stirn; seltsamerweise erinnerte mich die ganze Szenerie an eine andere, ähnliche Situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

§§ Flashback §§

Ich bekam es einfach nicht weg. Das Wasser färbte sich rot und es wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Warum ging es verdammt noch mal nicht weg?

Doch es klebte weiterhin an meinen Händen und soviel ich auch schrubbte - es blieb. Das Wasser war noch immer rot.

Himmel, ich hatte das alles nicht gewollt, warum konnte es nicht aufhören? Bitte, ich wollte das nicht! In meiner Verzweiflung beschleunigte ich meine Bemühungen.

Plötzlich schloss sich von hinten eine Hand um meine zittrigen Hände - und die andere drehte das Wasser ab, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Partner gesellte.

„Es ist okay, Draco. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Harry stand hinter mir, ich konnte ihn im Spiegel deutlich sehen. Sein Kinn legte sich auf meine Schulter, ich konnte die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, durch den Pyjama fühlen. Doch es war alles so weit weg, es zählte nicht.

_Du hast doch das Wasser gesehen, es ist rot! Immer noch, es geht nicht ab!_

Meine Augen starrten wieder auf unsere Hände.

„Du tust dir nur selber weh und das bringt doch nichts."

Es stimmt, es schmerzt, aber du verstehst nicht… 

Mein Blick verschwamm, aber er hing weiterhin auf unseren Händen.

Warum geht es nicht weg? Wird es immer da sein? 

„Komm, Draco, schau." Deine Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern, einfühlsam und zärtlich.

Vorsichtig öffneten sich deine Hände und ließen meine frei.

_Da, sieh! Da ist überall Blut. Meine Finger sind rot! _

Du drehtest den Wasserhahn an und ich begann zu verstehen was du meintest. Genau wie die ganzen vielen Male zuvor. Langsam drang es in mein vernebeltes Bewusstsein. Die Handwaschbürste glitt aus meinen Fingern und landete mit einem Poltern im Waschbecken - das Wasser spülte das Blut von meinen Fingern. Ich konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten die schließlich über meine Wangen liefen.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Draco. Du musst lernen damit umzugehen. Sonst wirst du dir immer nur selber wehtun."

Du drehtest das Wasser wieder ab, trocknetest meine Hände und wandtest mich zu dir um. Dann standen wir einfach so da. Deine Arme hielten mich fest und ich weinte hemmungslos an deiner Schulter.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich mich ausweinte, aber dann hörte ich deine Stimme: „Komm lass uns wieder zu Bett gehen. Du zitterst am ganzen Körper und mir wird langsam kalt." Und so folgte ich dir und hoffte darauf, dass du die dunklen Träume verjagen würdest. Ich presste die Hände an meine Brust und wusste, dass das Blut immer da sein würde, auch wenn ich der Einzige war der es sehen konnte.

§§ Flashback Ende §§

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meine Finger waren wund, aber wenigstens bluteten sie nicht. Ich warf das Handtuch wieder auf den Handtuchhalter und ging zurück ins Zimmer, Ferg schaute mich aus halb geschlossenen Augen an. Er stellte keine Fragen, aber seine Augen folgten mir bis ich mich wieder ins Bett gelegt hatte und die Nachttischlampe löschte.

Ich konnte diese Nacht nicht schlafen, wie schon so viele vorher. Also lag ich da und hörte zu, wie sich Fergs Atem beruhigte, er mit einem leichten Schnarchen einschlief. Erst gegen morgen fiel ich in einen unangenehmen von Alpträumen durchzogenen Halbschlaf. Als ich wieder aufstand war Fergs Bett schon leer - vermutlich hatte er mich schlafen lassen. Wir waren Zimmergenossen, es war nicht so, dass ich viel vor ihm geheim halten konnte.

Nach einer mehr als dürftigen Katzenwäsche und meinem liebsten gelben Trank -mittlerweile konnte man wirklich meinen, dass ich abhängig wäre- machte ich mich auf zum Frühstück. Die Mensa war dürftig gefüllt, da die meisten schon fertig waren. Ich war spät dran; eigentlich hätte ich drauf verzichten können, aber zumindest einen Tee wollte ich trinken. Vielleicht würde er mich etwas wach rütteln. An einem der letzten Tische sah ich Ferg, Markin und Jorks sitzen. Einen Augenblick überlegte ich so zu tun, als würde ich sie nicht bemerken, aber Jorks war schon aufgesprungen und winkte mich mehr als deutlich zu ihnen.

Ich ließ mich auf den letzten freien Stuhl fallen und ignorierte das Croissant, das vor mir erschien und somit zu meinem Frühstück gehörte. Es reichte, wenn ich eine Weile an meinem Tee schlürfte. Ich hob den Blick und schaute in drei sehr gespannt drein blickende Augenpaare. Ferg konnte also mal wieder seine Schnauze nicht halten.

„Was?", fragte ich möglichst scheinheilig. Ich hätte allerdings wissen müssen, dass ich damit nicht durchkäme.

Jorks griff über den Tisch und zog meine Hände zu sich. Danach fing sie systematisch an sie zu untersuchen. Ich war ein gefundenes Fressen für sie, immerhin studierte sie Medizin. Auch nach mehrfachem rucken meinerseits, ließ sie nicht los - allerdings war ich auch nicht wirklich sehr hartnäckig.

„Jorks, bitte. Es ist schon in Ordnung."

„In Ordnung?" Sie ließ meine Hände los. „Das war gestern wohl kaum das erste Mal; deine Hände sind aufgescheuert und scheinbar schon das eine oder andere Mal geheilt worden."

„Warum sagst du nicht einfach was los ist, Draco?"

Ich konnte es nicht ausstehen wenn Markin auf diese Tour anfing und das wusste er auch ganz genau. Nur weil er als Hauptfach „Psychologie der Muggel und Zaubererwelt im Vergleich" studierte, musste er nicht ständig jeden um sich herum analysieren.

Ich stand auf und schnappte meine Klamotten, ich hatte momentan wirklich keine Lust darauf.

„Es ist nichts, okay? Lasst mich damit einfach in Ruhe."

Obwohl die Zeitungen den Tod meiner Mutter und die Verhaftung meines Vaters ziemlich aufgebauscht hatten, wurde nicht wirklich aufklärend darüber berichtet, „wie" es passiert war... Und dafür war ich dankbar; ich war noch nicht bereit dafür.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry,_

_du fehlst mir. Ich hasse es morgens ohne dich aufzuwachen. _

_Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Professor Maunt mir ein „Annehmbar" für meine Arbeit gegeben hat? Ich habe nächtelang in der Bibliothek gehockt und hätte zumindest ein „Erwartungen übertroffen" verdient._

_Leider setzen sie die Erwartungen ziemlich hoch. Scheint so, als müsste ich mich jetzt doppelt anstrengen. Ansonsten ist alles beim Alten. Ferg wird in Zauberkunst durchfallen, wenn er die Sache nicht ernster nimmt. Jorks liegt mir ständig in den Ohren, ich solle mehr essen und höchstens Markin lässt sich dazu herab wirklich zu lernen. Du siehst also, es hat sich nicht wirklich was geändert._

_Ich komme mir eingesperrt vor, ich darf nicht einmal einkaufen gehen. Wenn ich irgendwas brauche, bringt es mir ein anderer mit. Himmel, ich warte sehnsüchtig auf die Weihnachtsferien! Ich freue mich darauf dich wieder zu sehen. Du fehlst mir! Die anderen sind mir wichtig, aber sie geben mir nicht die Sicherheit und die Kraft, die du mir gibst. Du bedeutest mir einfach zuviel._

_Bis bald,_

_Draco_

Himmel, es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein diese dämlichen drei Worte aufzuschreiben! Ich musste sie ja nicht aussprechen, nur aufschreiben.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und faltete den Brief so wie er war. Ein wenig bereute ich, dass ich nicht mehr schreiben konnte. Harrys Briefe waren anders, er schien jeden Tag etwas anderes zu erleben. Sein Leben war im Gegensatz zu meinem wirklich spannend. Meistens ging es um Todesser. Er konnte nicht wirklich viel von seinen Fällen erzählen, aber er gab sich stets Mühe mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Ich wusste es war nicht seine Absicht, aber dadurch kam ich mir noch eingesperrter vor.

Der Stapel auf meinem Schreibtisch wurde immer größer und ich musste noch zig Referate schreiben und doppelt so viele Hausaufgaben erledigen. Wie war ich eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen abzukürzen? Ich hatte den letzten Zaubertränkemeistergrad in einem Jahr erreicht, weil meine Lehrer mich für fähig hielten… Nun wollten sie mir die Chance geben auch die anderen auf diese Art und Weise zu schaffen. Ich wusste nicht was mich geritten hatte, als ich zusagte… Mein Pensum hatte sich gewaltig gesteigert. Was andere in zwei bis drei Jahren lernten, lernte ich in einem.

Es gab viele die es versucht, wenige die es geschafft hatten. Trotzdem hieß es immer ich könnte es schaffen, mit ein wenig Fleiß auch mit Auszeichnung. Severus war so erfreut gewesen... und stolz.

Also würde ich jetzt diesen Brief abschicken und mich dann daran machen weiter zu lernen. Lernen hielt mich wenigstens davon ab zuviel nachzudenken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco,_

_du fehlst mir auch, irrsinnig. Es fehlt mir abends mit dir einzuschlafen und morgens mit dir aufzuwachen. Irgendwie wirkt die Wohnung leerer, wo ich mich doch gerade an dich gewöhnt habe. Ich freue mich auf dich. Mittlerweile haben wir Mitte Dezember und es ist nicht mal mehr solange hin bis du endlich wieder hier bist._

_Sie haben die Einsatzpläne jetzt soweit fertig, Rogers wird dich vermutlich abholen. Wenn alles funktioniert hab ich Frühschicht und wir sehen uns schon nachmittags._

_Ansonsten gibt es auch hier nichts Neues. Voldemort ist immer noch begeistert dabei verschiede Muggelstädte anzugreifen, immer unter dem Deckmantel einzelner Attentate. Aber auch wir haben immer mal wieder kleinere Erfolgserlebnisse. Was deinen Professor angeht: nimm die Sache nicht so ernst! Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst und du weißt das auch. Ich werde mich heute wieder mit der Spätschicht durchschlagen. Da wartet noch eine ganze Menge an Berichten auf mich, meine Lieblingsaufgabe. Ich melde mich wieder, versprochen!_

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Harry_

Ich las den Brief zweimal. Dann faltete ich ihn zusammen und legte ihn zu den anderen, die bereits in dem Holzkästchen auf meinem Schreibtisch lagen. Ich machte mir keine Sorgen, dass Ferg oder ein anderer daran kommen könnte. Das Holzkästchen war auf mich abgestimmt und öffnete sich auch nur bei mir.

Dann griff ich nach der Feder, ein Vorgang der mir auch im Bezug aufs Briefe schreiben ins Blut übergegangen war.

_Harry, _

_du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich hab es geschafft! Nach langem hin und her hat sich Professor Maunt dazu herab gelassen mir für das Referat, das ich als Ausgleich zu meiner Arbeit halten musste, ein „Ohnegleichen" zu gegeben. Scheint so, als werde ich dieses Semester wieder einigermaßen abschließen können._

_Ferg schafft es auch, nachdem er nächtelang mit Markin in der Bibliothek geübt hat, wobei ich und Jorks ihn natürlich auch ab und an unterstützt haben. _

_Jorks wird nächstes Semester drei Wochen lang ein Praktikum im Edinburgher Hospital machen. Wir Kerle wissen jetzt schon nicht mehr, was wir ohne Ihre Kochkünste machen werden. Ich meine, schließlich war sie es, die uns Nächtelanges üben hat durchhalten lassen. _

_Aber sie hat heute Bescheid bekommen und was soll ich sagen... Klar freuen wir uns mit ihr! Markin wird dasselbe machen, aber in einem Muggel Krankenhaus, so ganz ohne Zauberei. Mir fällt es immer noch schwer mir das vorzustellen. Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Hast du deine Berichte mittlerweile abgearbeitet? Wie ich dich kenne... nein._

_Nun jetzt weiß ich immerhin wie mein Schatten heißen wird. Rogers. Weißt du, eigentlich würde ich es mehr genießen, wenn du mich abholen könntest. Ich könnte mir ne menge dreckige Sachen vorstellen die wir... aber lassen wir das. Die Vorlesungen fangen gleich an, ich bin heute später dran und war deswegen nicht beim Frühstück. (Dafür darf ich mir wieder ne menge von Jorks anhören)_

_Ich freu mich auf nächste Woche._

_Bis bald,_

_Draco_

Ich schaute noch schnell bei der Eulerei vorbei, bevor ich in die Vorlesung hetzte. Natürlich durfte ich mir von Jorks zu Mittag einiges anhören. Aber auch das überlebte ich.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen würde es nach London gehen. Mit viel Elan warf ich meine Klamotten in den Koffer und Ferg schaute mich schon ganz misstrauisch an. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mich auf die Ferien freute. Es war mir egal was er dachte, es war mir so was von egal. Plötzlich klopfte es ans Fenster - ich blickte auf und erkannte Hedwig.

Was war denn jetzt passiert, so kurzfristig? Hoffentlich war nichts dazwischen gekommen, _hoffentlich_. Ich öffnete schnell das Fenster und ließ Hedwig hinein. Mit der einen Hand löste ich den Brief, mit der anderen versuchte ich ihren Schnabel von meinem Ohr fernzuhalten.

„Was? Jetzt noch Liebesbriefe?", kam es schmunzelnd von Ferg.

„Nein, Briefe vom Ministerium wohl eher."

Mit Mühe versuchte ich das ungute Gefühl, welches sich in meiner Magengegend zusammenbraute, zu unterdrücken.

Ferg blies seine Backen auf. Er und Markin würden eine Weile mit mir fahren, aber nicht ganz bis London. Jorks blieb in Schottland; ihre Familie war verreist und sie lebte sowieso schon länger allein.

Schließlich gab Hedwig mit einem enttäuschten schuschuhen auf. Scheinbar erwartete sie keine Antwort, denn sie verschwand sofort wieder. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete ich das Papier.

_Pfui Draco!_

_Ich kann mir auch eine menge dreckiger Sachen vorstellen, aber ich habe auch vor eine ganze Menge davon in die Tat um zu setzen. Ich freu mich auf morgen…_

_Ich liebe dich!_

_Harry_

„Was ist los, Draco, irgendeine schlimme Nachricht?"

_Warum? Weil ich glühe? Nein._

_Tbc._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An die Lieben da draussen:**

**°Just LeakyCauldron°:** Freue mich das es dir gefallen hat. Und nur soviel... ich bin auch hoffnungslos °g°

**°blub°:** Das mit dem ich liebe dich hat natürlich seinen Grund °g**°** Lass dich überraschen und ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.

**°CitySweeper°:** °lach° Ja du warst Nummer 60 °gratulation° Woher ich die Namen der anderen Charas habe... Sind mir irgendwie eingefallen... welchen Witz mit dem Froschwürgen hast du den im Kopf? °g° Und auch dir sage ich die Sache mit dem "ich liebe dich" wird später aufgeklärt. Keine Angst, das ein oder andere kommt noch °zwinker°

**°black princess of pearls°:** Schön das dir die Story gefällt und danke für das Kompliment, hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.

**°truth-hater°:** Erst einmal Danke fürs weiterempfehlen, da geht einem Autoren doch das Herz auf. Und ich danke dir das du auch ein wenig Kritik abgibst. Sowas empfinde ich als wichtig. Das Kapitel das du nicht magst war wichtig zur Überleitung, ich konnte Draco ja nicht so einfach Bi sein lassen... er musste schon drüber reden °g° Danke dir °zwinker°

**Ich danke Euch**

**°Knuddel°**


	12. Kapitel 11: Weihnachtsferien

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir. Alles JKR.

**Beta:** Ist mein lieber Engel, der ganz schön was mit mir mitmachen muss °drop°

**Anmerkungen:** Ich weiß ihr musstet wieder unerhört lange warten. Ich hoffe, dass sich trotzdem noch jemand bemüßigt fühlt es zu lesen. Danke °Knuddel°

°Heul° Hab mir ne Bindehautentzündung zugezogen und mir geht es dreckig. Naja aber da meine Beta so supi schnell war will ich euch das neue Kapitel nicht vorenthalten.

**Kapitel 11 –Weihnachtsferien-**

Du standest da, lässig an den Pfosten gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und trugst ein enges grünes T-Shirt, welches deine Augen betonte. Die schwarze Jeans schmiegte sich an deine Beine und du lächeltest mich aus halb geschlossenen Augen an.

Am liebsten hätte ich dich aufgefressen. Du stießt dich von der Wand ab und kamst langsam auf mich zu, auf uns zu.

„Rogers." Du nicktest dem Gorilla der mich begleitete, zu.

„Potter?", antwortete dieser überrascht.

„Ich übernehme ab hier, geh nach Hause und mach dir mit deiner Frau nen schönen Tag."

„Aber, die Befehle...?" Du zogst einen Umschlag aus der Hosentasche und drücktest ihn Rogers in die Hand.

„Neue Befehle." Dann wartetest du bis er zu Ende gelesen hatte. Ihr nicktet euch ein letztes Mal zu und Rogers ging.

Das Lächeln was du mir schenktest war noch breiter, wenn das überhaupt noch ging. Ich hätte dich so gerne umarmt, aber wir waren in der Öffentlichkeit. Also folgte ich dir nur, als du meine Tasche nahmst. Deine Hand berührte wie aus Versehen meine und ich musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Trotzdem blieb die Gänsehaut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinter mir schloss sich die Wohnungstür, endlich. Ehe ich mich versehen konnte landete ich mit dem Rücken an der Wand und Harrys Lippen nahmen mich vollkommen in Beschlag.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst", presste er zwischen zwei ziemlich leidenschaftlichen Küssen hervor.

Zu mehr ließ ich es gar nicht erst kommen. Meine Zunge hatte anderes mit seiner vor und meine Hände krallten sich in sein Haar.

_Wenn du wüsstest. _

Ich konnte die Wärme seines Körpers spüren und schon alleine das reichte aus mir eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper zu jagen. Aber nicht genug, gingen seine Hände unter meinem Hemd auf Wanderschaft. Ich stöhnte auf. Oh ja, wenn du wüsstest.

Ich hatte dich so irre vermisst. Du hattest mir so sehr gefehlt. Ich fragte mich wie ich die ganze Zeit ohne dich ausgehalten hatte.

Von der Wand aus war es nicht wirklich weit bis zum Couchtisch und es raubte mir kurzzeitig den Atem, als ich mit dem Rücken auf eben diesem landete. Aber das war egal, denn ich hatte gar keine Zeit mich zu beschweren. Ehe ich mich versehen konnte streiftest du mir die Jacke ab, während deine Lippen noch immer auf meinen lagen.

„Ich hab dir doch geschrieben, ich hab noch was mit dir vor."

„Mpfh"

Deine Lippen wanderten tiefer und fuhren mit samt deiner Zunge meinen Hals entlang. Ich musste einfach stöhnen, während deine Hände mit meinen Brustwarzen spielten. Ich zitterte, trotzdem schafften es meine Hände irgendwie dein Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen. Einen winzigen Moment ließt du von mir ab, aber der Augenblick dauert nicht länger wie du brauchtest dein Hemd samt Pulli und Jacke über den Kopf zu streifen. Dann warst du wieder bei mir und grinstest. Wie hatte ich dieses Grinsen vermisst.

Dann kam deine Zunge wieder ins Spiel und ich ließ mich vollkommen fallen. Deine Haut war so heiß, dass ich sie durch meine Kleidung spüren konnte - und ich sehnte mich danach sie auf meiner zu fühlen. Meine Hände konnten dich fühlen, krallten sich in deinen Rücken.

_Himmel ich will mehr!_

Ich konnte es nicht ausstehen wenn du dir soviel Zeit ließt und das wusstest du auch, du machtest das extra, oder? Stück für Stück knöpftest du mein Hemd auf und deine Lippen folgten jedem Stückchen Haut, welches du frei legtest. Meine Hände wanderten zu deinem Kopf und du stocktest.

_Verstehe, du wirst nicht weiter machen, oder? Ich hasse dich._

Also legte ich die Hände neben mich und sie still liegen zu lassen war verdammt schwierig. Währenddessen wandertest du weiter. Als deine Zunge um meinen Bauchnabel kreiste stöhnte ich wieder und meine Hände verkrampften sich auf der Tischplatte. Deine Finger spielten mit dem Bund meiner Hose, doch sie machten keinerlei Anstallten weiter zu gehen. Ich stöhnte wieder, allerdings wusste ich nicht ob aus Lust, oder aus Frust. Das brachte dich dazu erstaunt aufzusehen.

„Alle Achtung, ist das echt? Soll ich weiter machen?"

Wie zufällig fuhr eine deiner Hände für einen Sekundenbruchteil über die Erregung in meiner Hose und diesmal war es kein Stöhnen sondern ein Wimmern.

„Ich nehme das als Ja."

_Leck mich, du Arsch._

Endlich, ja endlich gingst du dazu über meine Hose aufzuknöpfen, während deine Lippen sich mit meiner steinharten Brustwarze beschäftigten, sie küssten, daran saugten, knabberten. Und ich fing an mich zu winden. Immer wenn ich auch nur andeutete meine Hände zu benutzen hörtest du mit allem auf. Ein deutlicher Fingerzeig und ja, manchmal hasste ich dich wirklich.

Mit einem Ruck befreitest du mich von meiner Hose mitsamt der Unterhose. Irgendwie kam ich mir etwas... nackt vor. Wieder zog deine Zunge eine heiße feurige Linie über meine Brust, hinunter zum Bauchnabel und wieder ein Stück tiefer. Als sie kurzzeitig mein Glied berührte stöhnte ich auf. Mein ganzer Körper stand unter Strom und es war, als ob Blitze ihn durchzuckten.

_Bitte mach weiter, hör jetzt nicht auf!_

Deine Hände strichen über die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel. Mein ganzer Körper bebte unter dir und drohte zu zerspringen.

Dann strich deine Zunge der Länge nach über mein Glied. Ich stöhnte und mein Oberkörper bog sich dir entgegen.

_Hör jetzt bloß nicht auf._

Als du von mir abließt und hoch schautest, fiel ich zurück - nur um kurz darauf wieder zusammen zu zucken, als du dich entschlossen hattest weiter zu machen. Deine Zunge streichelte sanft über mein Glied, umspielte die Spitze, nur um deinen Mund folgen zu lassen. Ich warf meinen Kopf von rechts nach links und wusste nicht wie lange ich noch durchhalten würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Blitze durchzucken mich, Elektrizität ließ meinen Körper zittern und zucken, und mit einem Schrei kam ich. Dann lag ich da und zitterte. Du rutschtest höher und stütztest deinen Kopf auf deine Hand. Du lecktest dir über die Lippen und lächeltest mich an.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Drac."

Ich war gar nicht in der Lage zu antworten und so überließ ich mich deinen Lippen die damit weitermachten meinen Mund zu erobern. Ich konnte mich selber schmecken und es machte mich irre deinen Körper wieder an meinem zu spüren, deine Haut an meiner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Wo ist Potter?"

„Harry ist im Ministerium. Keine Ahnung was die wieder von ihm wollen, aber ich glaube er wird sich noch mal über arbeiten. Willst du einen Kaffee? Tee? Setz dich."

„Kaffee, schwarz", kam die perplexe Antwort von dir. Trotzdem setztest du dich. Ich ging in die Küche, setzte Kaffee auf und suchte in den Schränken nach irgendetwas was ich dazu anbieten konnte.

„Ich freu mich echt, dass du vorbei sehen kannst, Sev." _Ah, Kekse, perfekt_. „Ich hör so selten von dir. Jetzt wo die Sache so kompliziert geworden ist."

Nachdem ich alles auf einen Teller geworfen hatte und mit etwas Hilfe der Kaffee schneller durchgelaufen war, - es war durchaus praktisch wenn man einen Kaffeesüchtigen, immer auf den Sprung seienden Auroren in der Wohnung hatte-, brachte ich das Tablett in die Stube.

„Ich.. ich bin eigentlich hier um zu sehen wie es dir geht, wie das Studium läuft und ob du und.. überhaupt..."

Ich musste grinsen, du wolltest sehen ob Harry und ich uns bereits an die Kehle gegangen waren, oder?

Als ich dir die Kaffeetasse reichen wollte verging mir das Grinsen.

„Was...?" Ich hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

Du schütteltest den Kopf und nahmst die Tasse entgegen. Das konnte mich aber nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass du gerade noch sehr entsetzt ausgesehen hattest. Hatte ich irgendetwas getan? Gut, es kam tatsächlich nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ich Kaffee ausschenkte, aber trotzdem?

„Also, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, ehrlich", nuschelte ich in meinen Tee und versuchte Zeit zu gewinnen, in dem ich mich darauf konzentrierte, mein heißes Getränk mit meinem Atem zu kühlen.

„Und Potter? Kommst du mit ihm zu Recht? Wir können jederzeit eine andere Unterkunft für dich finden, falls..."

„Es geht okay, Onkel Sev! Harry ist in Ordnung, wirklich."

„So? Harry? In Ordnung? Ist da nicht vielleicht ein wenig mehr, das ich wissen sollte?"

Ich blickte auf, direkt in stahlharte schwarz wirkende Augen. Du hattest mich durchschaut, oder? Ich hatte mich sowieso gefragt wie lange es dauern mochte.

„Nein, ich wüsste nicht was." Meine Stimme klang hart, normal. Sie sollte dich eigentlich beruhigen, aber ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, als würde es nicht funktionieren.

„Ist da nicht noch mehr was du mir sagen willst?"

_Nein Onkel Sev, wirklich nicht_. Ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy..."

_Ich hasse es, wenn du mich so nennst. _

„…Du solltest mich nicht anlügen, du weißt, ich kann so etwas nicht ausstehen."

_Ja, das weiß ich, aber ich bin nicht mehr 13. Ich gehe nicht mehr nach Hogwarts, du bist nicht mehr mein Hauslehrer und ich habe das Recht, Dinge die mir wichtig sind für mich zu behalten._

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." Ich schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich meine die Sache die sich zwischen dir und Potter entwickelt, die sich zwischen dir und Potter abspielt."

Ich schluckte.

_Du hast nicht das Recht... Ich meine, verdammt, halt dich aus meinem Leben raus._

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht."

„Draco, verkauf mich nicht für blöde, ich verstehe keinen Spaß und das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Ich kann dir an den Augen ablesen das da mehr ist. Wieso gibt's du es nicht einfach zu."

„Weil... ich ..., Onkel Sev." Meine Stimme klang verzweifelter als mir lieb war. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, doch es wollte mir nichts Vernünftiges einfallen. Schließlich platzte es einfach aus mir heraus.

„Himmel, Vater hätte mich alleine schon für den Gedanken umgebracht!"

„Nun, soviel ich weiß ist dein Vater in Askaban und nicht hier. Also bis du gezwungen früher oder später eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Glaubst du nicht, es wird Zeit dein eigenes Leben zu führen?", fragte Sev vorsichtig.

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber, Draco ich komme hierher und sehe dich ... wie ich dich vorher nie gesehen habe. Du bist viel freier, offener! Ich habe das Gefühl den echten Draco gerade erst kennen zu lernen. Ich meine, du grinst sogar und das nicht irgendwie sonderbar... Wie soll ich sagen? Ehrlich?

Und gut, wenn dies Potters Verdienst ist, dann werde ich irgendwann vielleicht auch darüber hinwegkommen. Aber glaubst du nicht, es wird Zeit dir selber einzugestehen, dass da eventuell mehr ist?"

_Sex? Ja und? Ich meine, gut- Harry hat mir gesagt, er liebt mich. Ich liege ihm regelrecht auf der Tasche! ER wollte, dass ich wieder komme! Ich denke…, ich meine..._

Ich senkte den Kopf und starrte meine Hände an. Eigentlich sah ich sie nicht einmal. Ja, Vater hätte mich dafür umgebracht. Vater hätte mich für vieles umgebracht, aber Vater war nicht hier, ich war hier … und Harry.

Scheinbar kamst sogar du mit der Situation besser zu Recht als ich. Spätestens der ätzende Beiklang deiner nächsten Worte überzeugt mich davon.

„Ich meine, ich gehe natürlich nur davon aus, dass da mehr ist. Ich sehe hier zumindest kein Gästezimmer. Oder ziehst du nachts das Sofa aus?"

_Himmel, lass mich jetzt nicht rot werden. _

Mein Sexleben war wirklich das Letzte, was ich mit Onkel Sev diskutieren wollte.

„Ich... ich..." Ich stotterte, wie erniedrigend.

„Nun, da du rot wirst und dir die Worte fehlen... Es ist durchaus eine ebenfalls neue Erfahrung für mich."

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Oh nein, ich würde mich nicht von dir lächerlich machen lassen.

„Hör auf so dreckig zu grinsen.", zischte ich aus zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

Dein Grinsen erinnerte an das Zähnefletschen eines Raubtieres.

„Schön, etwas alter Draco steckt also auch immer noch in dir."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus blieb nicht lange.

Trotzdem hatten seine Worte dafür gesorgt, dass ich begann nachzudenken.

Die Weihnachtsferien würden nicht wirklich lange dauern… Die Frage war was ich daraus machte.

_Tbc._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**°truth-hater°:** Hmmm irgendwie warst du das einzige Kommi zu meinem letzten Kapitel... °Schulternzuckt° Dann wirst eben ganz besonders dolle geknuddelt °g°

Hoffe du bekommst auch hier über dein Alert Bescheid °g° und es gefällt dir auch weiterhin!

Allen Schwarzlesern wünsche ich auch viel Spass... Es gibt euch doch oder? °schnief°

**Danke!**


	13. Kapitel 12: Weihnachten

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört immer noch nichts außer vielleicht die Idee was ich mit unseren Lieben mache.

**Beta: **Macht mein Herzilein Gugi, danke dir für alles.

**Anmerkungen:**

**1)** Ich hab ewig lange nach Geschenken gesucht, die die beiden sich schenken könnten - und was soll ich sagen? Mein Kerl hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, womit Harry Draco zumindest eine Freude machen könnte °g° Na ja und Draco…

Zudem begann ich dieses Kapitel um die Weihnachtszeit zu schreiben. Eigentlich kommt es etwas spät ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich die Stimmung einigermaßen rüberbringen konnte.

**2)** Ich wollte niemanden vorwerfen, dass er sich nicht gemeldet hat. Trotzdem freue ich mich sehr das Cori sich geoutet hat. Jetzt weiß ich, dass es da draußen noch mehr Leute gibt, die meine Story lesen, und das macht mich glücklich. Allen Kommischreibern sag ich schon jetzt DANKE! Und wünsche auch den anderen Schwarzlesern noch viel Spaß.

**Kapitel 12 -Weihnachten-**

Onkel Sevs Worte geisterten mir auch die nächsten Tage immer wieder im Kopf herum. Ich war viel abwesend und das schien auch Harry zu merken. Trotzdem ließ er mich mit meinen Gedanken alleine. Weihnachten rückte immer näher und mir wurde immer mulmiger zumute. Ich war Harry dankbar, dass er nicht darauf pochte die Wohnung zu schmücken und Tag und Nacht Weihnachtsmusik vor sich hin zu trällern.

Dass ich mich nicht vollständig davor drücken konnte, hätte mir eigentlich klar sein sollen.

Es begann alles am 24. Dezember, um 9.00 Uhr morgens. Ich hatte es mir auf dem kleinen Sessel im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht, die Beine angezogen, mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand - und beobachtete den Schnee, der vor dem Fenster sanft hinab rieselte. Etwas, was ich schon in Malfoy Manor oft im Winter getan hatte.

Plötzlich polterte es an der Eingangstür.

„Was tust du da?" Ich blickte Harry an, der eine Tanne durch die Tür zog, zumindest versuchte er es. Leider bewirkte das Ganze nur, dass der arme Baum ziemlich viele Nadeln verlor.

„Ich versuche... unseren Weihnachtsbaum... reinzuholen." Mit einem Seufzen gab er auf und ließ den Baum los, der daraufhin traurig die Zweige hängen ließ.

„Hast du es schon mal mit zaubern versucht?", fragte ich ihn perplex.

„Es ist Weihnachten. Und den Weihnachtsbaum hab ich bisher immer mit den Händen in die Wohnung geholt. Das ist Tradition!"

„Tradition?", fragte ich eher skeptisch.

„Na ja, ich habe immer den Weihnachtsbaum mit den Händen ins Haus geholt, erst bei den Dursleys und später dann hier. Und seit ich alleine wohne, hab ich ihn jede Weihnachten selber vom Händler gegenüber geholt und hier hoch geschleppt", versuchte Harry sich zu rechtfertigen.

Ich verstand nicht wirklich wieso er darauf bestand den Baum per Hand in die Wohnung zu holen, aber ich zuckte die Schultern und packte auf der anderen Seite mit an. Harry grinste und gemeinsam zogen wir den Baum in die Wohnung.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln stellte ich fest, dass es eigentlich immer ganz nett gewesen war, für solche Arbeiten die Hauselfen zu haben. Spätestens als ich anfing mir einzelne Nadeln aus den Händen zu ziehen.

Als Harry mich dann noch bat ihm beim schmücken zu helfen, dachte ich nun wäre er völlig verrückt geworden. Aber ich ergab mich meinem Schicksal und ließ mich im Schneidersitz vor dem Karton, den Harry an die Tür gestellt hatte, nieder.

„Was ist _das_?", fragte ich und hielt etwas hoch, das nicht im Entferntesten an... _irgendetwas_ erinnerte und ein zusammen gebundenes Bündel Stroh zu sein schien. Vorsichtig wühlte ich den Karton etwas tiefer durch und stellte fest, dieser enthielt durchaus auch ein buntes Sammelsurium an Weihnachtsbaumkugeln. Trotzdem waren noch mehr dieser_ Etwas _dazwischen.

Harry grinste.

„Noch nie etwas von selbst gebasteltem Christbaumschmuck gehört?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Ich blickte das Teil, welches immer noch in meiner Hand baumelte, genauer an.

„_Das_ hast _du_ gebastelt?", brachte ich schließlich hervor.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, aber eine ganz entzückende junge Dame namens Jasmin und ich musste ihr versprechen, die Sterne jede Weihnachten an meinen Weihnachtsbaum zu hängen. Deswegen werden wir sie auch dieses Jahr aufhängen." Daraufhin nahm er mir diesen aus der Hand und hängte ihn an den Baum.

„Sterne?"

Es grummelte mir in der Magengegend und es lag mir auf der Zunge nach dieser angeblich so entzückenden jungen Dame namens Jasmin zu fragen. Andererseits wollte ich nicht neugierig wirken. Also biss ich mir auf die Zunge und fragte nicht weiter, während ich Harry die Kugeln und _Sterne_ reichte, die er an den Baum hing. Trotzdem interessierte es mich brennend.

Am Ende erhielten wir ein kleines Kunstwerk.

Nachdem wir mit dem schmücken fertig waren, begutachteten wir unsere Arbeit. Davon abgesehen, dass keine Weihnachtsbaumkugel zur anderen passte und aus diesem Grunde sogar die „Sterne" in diesem Durcheinander am richtigen Platz schienen, war der Baum wirklich toll. Er hatte etwas Heimisches an sich, etwas das mir nie möglich sein würde in Worte zu fassen.

Ich stellte fest, dass dies der erste selbst geschmückte Weihnachtsbaum war, den ich je besessen hatte. Dass ich dann noch mit Harry zusammen war, verlieh ihm einen zusätzlichen Glanz. Er war einfach etwas ganz Besonderes. Und kein noch so pompöser und farblich abgestimmter Baum von Malfoy Manor hätte je die Chance gehabt gegen ihn bestehen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

„Aufstehen, Schlafmütze! Frohe Weihnachten!"

Ich spürte Harrys Lippen auf meiner Wange und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.

_Weihnachten._

Erwartete ich überhaupt irgendetwas von diesem Tag? Nicht wirklich. Ich meine, Weihnachten war eh nie mehr als eine Farce gewesen. Ich hatte den Hauselfen eine Liste gegeben, mit Dingen die ich haben wollte, oder brauchte, und sie hatten es besorgt. Ich bezweifelte, dass meine Eltern je wussten was sie mir „schenkten".

Jetzt war das nicht mehr so. Die einzigen Leute, die mir vielleicht etwas zu Weihnachten schenken würden, waren Onkel Sev und Harry. Und ich hoffte wirklich, die beiden gaben sich nicht zu viel Mühe damit. Erstmal hatte ich nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt Weihnachtsgeschenke zu besorgen, geschweige denn mein Geldbeutel hätte dafür genug hergegeben.

Mein erstes Weihnachten, welches ich nicht „zu Hause" verbringen würde.

Ich überlegte einen Augenblick, ob ich nicht einfach wieder die Augen schließen sollte, um den Tag zu verschlafen. Leider war Harry wohl der Meinung, dass dies keine gute Idee war.

„Du willst doch nicht den ganzen Tag verpennen, oder?" Harry sprang wieder aufs Bett und kniete sich über mich. Wie konnte man nur schon so früh morgens so gut aufgelegt sein?

Ich zuckte zusammen, als er seine Finger in meine Seiten bohrte und dann damit anfing mich durchzukitzeln. Wenn ich eines mehr hasste, als früh morgens mit guter Laune geweckt zu werden, dann waren es solche Quälereien.

Ich schrie auf und zuckte abermals zusammen. Das brachte Harry ins straucheln und gab mir die Chance die Oberhand über ihn zu gewinnen. Ehe er sich versehen konnte, war ich derjenige, der ihn unter mir hatte. Doch anstatt sich weiterhin zu wehren, schlich sich dieses viel versprechende Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Vergiss es!", presste ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Diesen Sieg wollte ich ihm nicht schenken. Deswegen sprang ich aus dem Bett und verschwand im Laufschritt im Bad. Gerade noch rechtzeitig drehte ich den Schlüssel im Schloss umher und Harry knallte von draußen an die Tür. Ich konnte ihn verhalten fluchen hören und musste grinsen, während ich mich daran machte meine Morgentoilette zu verrichten.

Irgendwann hatte ich geduscht, mir die Zähne geputzt und kam nicht mehr drum herum das Bad wieder zu verlassen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür, musste allerdings feststellen, dass das Schlafzimmer verlassen war. Also war Harry entweder in der Küche gegangen, oder aber ins Wohnzimmer. Ich war ganz froh darüber und zog mich erst einmal fertig an.

Danach folgte ich dem Duft nach frischen Kaffee. Auch wenn ich bis heute nicht hinter das Geheimnis gekommen bin, was Leute an diesem Gebräu fanden, war der Geruch nicht unangenehm. Die Küche wirkte verlassen, aber ich konnte mit einem Lächeln feststellen, Harry hatte auch an mich gedacht.

Vorsichtig roch ich an der Kanne und kam zu dem Schluss, dass der Tee genug gezogen hatte. Deswegen nahm ich das Netz heraus und goss mir erst einmal eine Tasse ein. Harry würde also im Wohnzimmer sein.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber es widerstrebte mir den Raum zu betreten. Ich meine, ich wusste nicht wirklich was mich erwarten würde. Vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach Angst enttäuscht zu werden. Ich wusste nicht wieso. Erwarten konnte ich doch eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas.

Also stand ich da, an die Spüle gelehnt. Vorsichtig blies ich den warmen Dampf von meinem Tee, um mir beim Trinken nicht die Lippen zu verbrennen. Die ganze Zeit über ließ ich die Tür nicht aus den Augen. Ich konnte Harry hören, wie er im Raum nebenan wühlte und rumorte. Es waren nur drei große Schritte, um die Entfernung zu überbrücken, aber ich konnte es nicht.

Ich war so sehr mit meinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass ich nicht hörte wie der Lärm im Nebenzimmer aufhörte. Plötzlich ging die Küchentür auf und Harry blickte mich lächelnd an.

„Ich dachte schon du wirst nie fertig!" Das Lachen, das seine Stimme färbte, jagte mir einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken.

Er griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich durch die Tür. Da stand ich wieder, mitten im Wohnzimmer. Der Anblick war der gleiche wie am Tag zuvor. In der Ecke des Zimmers, direkt beim Fenster, stand der Weihnachtsbaum. Behangen mit dem bunten Sammelsurium an „Strohsternen" und Kugeln. Der einzige Unterschied zum gestrigen Tag waren die vielen Weihnachtsgeschenke, die sich auf dem Boden davor türmten.

„Willst du deine Geschenke nicht auspacken? Ron hat mich morgens immer aus dem Bett geholt, extra dafür." Harry setzte sich unter den Baum und schlug mit der Hand auf den Platz neben sich. Ich nahm meinen Tee, setzte mich im Schneidersitz neben ihn und musste über mich selbst lächeln. Ich würde noch zum Hündchen mutieren, das nur noch auf sein Herrchen hörte. Trotz allem merkte ich, wie mir wieder schwerer ums Herz wurde.

Harry zog ein Päckchen an sich und riss das bunte Papier auf. Ich runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ist es das was ich denke?", fragte ich.

Harry nickte. „Ja schon. Ich glaube, das ist bereits das 8te Paar, das ich bekomme. Dobby wird immer besser!" Harry beließ es bei dieser Erklärung und legte die selbst gestrickten Socken beiseite.

Das nächste Päckchen, welches er aufriss, war klein. Heraus kam etwas, was stark an einen Kugelschreiber der Muggel erinnerte. Harry betrachtete ihn sehr genau und legte ihn dann vorsichtig auf die Socken.

„Was...?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber Dumbledore wird sich irgendetwas dabei gedacht haben. Wenigstens sind es dieses Jahr keine Zitronenbonbons."

Als er das nächste Päckchen heran zog, reichte er es an mich weiter.

„Es ist für dich."

Ich nahm es verdutzt entgegen und runzelte die Stirn. In sauberen Buchstaben stand _Draco_ auf dem Päckchen geschrieben. Und ich erkannte ohne Zweifel Jorks feine Handschrift.

„Wie...?"

„Na ja, deine Freunde haben sich ganz schön was einfallen lassen." Harry grinste und reichte mir einen Brief.

_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren des Ministeriums!_

_Leider ist es uns nicht möglich unserem Freund Draco Malfoy seine Weihnachtsgeschenke zukommen zu lassen. Die Eulen kehrten jedes Mal zurück. Da er aber scheinbar über Sie regelmäßig Post bezieht, möchten wir Sie bitten unsere Päckchen weiter zu leiten. Sollte dies nicht möglich sein, schicken Sie sie bitte wieder zurück. Er erhält sie dann in der Uni. Aber wer will schon verspätete Weihnachtsgeschenke?_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Fergus Guilon Markin Meyer Luisa Jorks_

Ich musste grinsen, dem Ton nach zu schließen, hatte Ferg den Brief verfasst. Doch die Idee war bestimmt von Markin gekommen.

„Das haben sie gemacht?"

„Ja, und nach der Kontrolle erreichten die Päckchen direkt mich. Ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht sie zurück zu schicken. Wie dort steht. Wer will schon verspätete Weihnachtsgeschenke?"

Also widmete ich mich erheblich besser gelaunt meinen Päckchen. Jorks hatte mir einen Zutatenkasten für Zaubertränke geschenkt und von Markin und Ferg bekam ich dazupassend gleich einen Haufen Zutaten, um ihn zu befüllen.

Onkel Severus hatte mir ein Buch aus dem 18. Jahrhundert, mit dem Titel „_Zaubertränke der Antike und warum sie heute verboten sind",_ geschenkt. Ich blätterte es oberflächlich durch und fragte mich wo er es her hatte. Ich bezweifelte, dass so genaue Beschreibungen für eben solche Tränke heute noch erlaubt waren.

Plötzlich hörte ich Harry kichern und blickte auf. Er beugte sich gerade über einen Brief, der an einem Päckchen klebte, welches eindeutig ein Buch enthielt.

„Was...?"

Harry grinste und legte den Brief beiseite.

„Wenn die wüssten!"

Ich schaute ihn fragend an. Daraufhin reichte er mir den Brief.

_Lieber Harry, _

_schade, dass du dieses Jahr nicht mit uns gemeinsam Weihnachten feierst. Wir hätten uns gefreut, es wäre fast so wie in alten Zeiten. Trotzdem wünschen wir dir ein frohes Fest und das du dieses Jahr nicht ganz alleine bist._

_Ron und Hermine_

_P.S.: Ron will unbedingt wissen warum du uns diese Weihnachten versetzt hast. Er meinte, der Grund könne nur eine Frau sein?_

…

Eine Frau? Also wussten die beiden nicht, dass Harry schwul war?

Irgendwie schockte mich dieser letzte Satz etwas. Ich hatte es bisher vermieden über das Wiesel und Granger zu sprechen. Zuviel ungute Erinnerungen verbanden mich mit den beiden, aber dies hatte ich nicht erwartet.

Harry schien meine Unsicherheit zu spüren.

„Du hast gedacht sie wissen es, oder? Was denkst du jetzt? Der ach so große Harry Potter hat es nicht einmal geschafft, sein kleines Geheimnis seinen besten Freunden zu erzählen."

_Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll. Du hast mal wieder ein winziges Puzzelstück in das Puzzle gesetzt, welches mir hilft dich besser kennen zu lernen. _

„Ich weiß nicht wieso ich es nicht getan habe. Es war irgendwie nie der richtige Augenblick. Ich wollte erst die Schule beenden, um nicht ständig von den beiden angestarrt zu werden. Keine Ahnung wie Ron reagiert hätte. Na ja, und nach der Schule hab ich ne Zeit mit im Fuchsbau gewohnt. Und als ich endlich ausgezogen bin, waren die beiden plötzlich mit ihren Hochzeitsplänen durch meine Beichte gestolpert. Danach ist Hermine dann nach Wales zur Uni und Ron folgte ihr. Irgendwie war einfach nie der richtige Zeitpunkt."

Harrys Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser, als schämte er sich seiner Worte. Ich krabbelte auf allen vieren zu Harry und legte ihm den Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Vor mir brauchst du dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Es ist mir egal. Ich meine, ich kann dich verstehen. Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen es den anderen zu erzählen."

Harry lächelte. Dann griff er wieder unter den Baum und zog ein größeres Paket heran. In den Karton waren Löcher gestochen worden und ich fragte mich warum.

„Ich hab hier auch noch was für dich. Ich dachte es würde dir vielleicht gefallen." Mit diesen Worten schob er den Karton zu mir herüber.

Vorsichtig hob ich den Deckel an.

Sie war wunderschön. Ihre Schuppen glänzten in Grün- und Rottönen. Und sie bewegte sich leicht zischelnd über den Boden der Pappschachtel. Ich blinzelte, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich in meinen Augenwinkeln sammeln wollten. Sie war unglaublich und so wunderschön!

„Nimm sie heraus. Sie wird dich nicht beißen."

Langsam griff ich in den Karton hinein und streichelte über die schuppige kühle Haut des Tieres. Sie musste noch ganz jung sein, denn groß war sie nicht. Dann griff ich um ihren länglichen Körper und hob sie aus ihrem Gefängnis. Ich verließ mich auf Harrys Aussage, dass sie nicht beißen würde.

Vorsichtig hielt ich die Schlange vor mein Gesicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl sie starrte zurück.

„Sie mag dich."

„Was?" Ich blickte Harry fragend an.

„Sie meint, sie mag dich."

Und mit einemmal erinnerte ich mich daran, dass Harry ja Parsel sprechen konnte.

„Und was sagt sie jetzt?", fragte ich misstrauisch, denn die Schlange hörte nicht auf zu zischeln.

Harry grinste. „Nicht jedes Zischen ist gleich eine Aussage. Manchmal zischen sie auch nur so vor sich hin. Ohne Bedeutung. Aber sie mag dich und sie hat mir versprochen dich nicht zu beißen."

_Wie beruhigend._

„Sie heißt übrigens Airina."

„Airina" Ich nannte verträumt ihren Namen und sah sie an. Scheinbar gefiel es ihr, denn sie schlängelte sich um meinen Unterarm.

„Aber der Platz...", begann ich und deutete auf das kleine Wohnzimmer einer ebenso kleinen Wohnung, die Harry und jetzt auch ich bewohnten.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich denke, wir können ihren Glaskasten in die Ecke des Regals stellen, wir nehmen einfach ein Brett heraus." Er deutete auf das Bücherregal, das neben dem Fenster stand.

„Und wenn du zur Uni musst, nimmst du sie einfach mit. Einen zweiten Glaskasten aufzutreiben wird wohl nicht so schwer sein."

Ich lächelte.

Schließlich atmete ich tief durch und zog ein kleines, hölzernes Kästchen aus meiner Hosentasche. Ich hatte lange überlegt und war mir vermutlich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sicher gewesen, ob ich es tun sollte.

„Ich hab auch etwas für dich."

Es war nicht in Geschenkpapier verpackt, eigentlich ganz einfach, aber alleine die Schatulle war wundervoll verarbeitet. Ich hielt es Harry hin.

„Ich…", vorsichtig streckte Harry die Hände danach aus hielt aber im letzten Moment inne.

Airina hob den Kopf und beobachtete alles ganz genau.

„Du musst es schon aufmachen, Potter!"

Er nahm es und ließ den einfachen Verschluss klicken.

„Oh Draco, ich…"

Harry wollte es zurückgeben, aber ich schob seine Hände mit meinen zurück. Ich lächelte.

„Ich glaube, das ist der Grund warum ich immer Sucher sein wollte. Ich trage sie nicht, aber vielleicht…" Ich ließ den Satz unbeendet.

Vorsichtig griff Harry in das Kästchen und hob den fein gearbeiteten Anhänger heraus. Es war die winzige Ausgabe eines Schnatzes, gefangen an einer silbernen Kette.

„Es ist ein… ein Erbstück."

„Draco dann kann ich es nicht annehmen!"

„Warte. Ich will dir etwas dazu sagen. Ich habe es von meiner Großmutter bekommen, im Geheimen. Sie war ein… ein guter Mensch. Sie sagte zu mir: Wir geben sie weiter. An Menschen die etwas Besonderes sind, die es wert sind. Ich finde es ist an der Zeit, dass ich sie weitergebe und ich kann mir niemand anderen vorstellen, dem ich sie lieber geben würde. Ich meine, du hast so viel für mich getan, ich wohne bei dir und…" Auch diesen Satz ließ ich unbeendet. Ich war einfach nicht gut in solchen Dingen.

Vorsichtig nahm ich ihm die Kette aus der Hand, stand auf und kniete mich hinter Harry, um ihm die Kette umzulegen.

„Vater hatte nie gewusst, dass ich sie habe, genauso wenig wie Mutter. Die ersten Jahre hatte ich sie unter einer Bodendiele in meinem Zimmer versteckt und später war sie mit in Hogwarts-, danach hatte ich sie mit nach Edinburgh genommen. Ich konnte sie nie tragen, aber ich würde mich freuen wenn du es tust."

Ich setzte mich wieder im Schneidersitz vor Harry und blickte ihn an. Vorsichtig hielt er den Anhänger mit der Hand fest. Dann blickte er auf.

Innerhalb eines Augenblicks beugte er sich zu mir herüber und drückte seine Lippen zärtlich auf meine, es dauerte nur Sekunden trotzdem jagte es mir Schauer über den Rücken. Alleine diese federleichte Berührung reichte aus, um mich zittern zu lassen. Dann zog sich Harry zurück.

„Danke", war alles was er sagte, aber ich konnte es in seinen Augen Glitzern sehen.

-----------------------------------------------------

Es war eine seltsame Stimmung, die mich erfasste. Ich glaube, ich lernte erst an diesem Tag wirklich schätzen, was Weihnachten bedeutet. Das es mehr war, als ich immer gedacht hatte. Niemand der mich kannte hätte mich so einschätzen können.

Der Abend wurde noch spät. Harry hatte sich tatsächlich in die Küche gestellt und gekocht. Es gab Schweinebraten und der gelang ihm durchaus. Ich ging davon aus, dass es irgendein Zauber war, den er gelernt hatte. Dazu gab es einen sehr geschmackvollen und schweren Rotwein. Und als wir zu Bett gingen, erfüllte mich eine angenehme Wärme und Schwere. Airina hatte ich zu Abend schweren Herzens wieder in ihren Glaskasten gebracht. Mir war schon klar, dass ich sie nicht ständig um mich haben konnte.

An diesem Abend stellte ich das erste Mal bewusst fest, wie angenehm es war, einfach nur nebeneinander einzuschlafen. In den Armen der Person, die einem wirklich etwas bedeutete. Vielleicht lag es nur am Rotwein, aber ich schlief diese Nacht seit langer Zeit weder seelenruhig. Ich fühlte mich geschützt und geborgen. Und es war das schönste Weihnachtsfest, welches ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt erlebt hatte. Mein letzter Gedanke galt noch einmal Sevs Worten, doch dieses Mal ließen sie mich lächeln.

_Vielleicht…_

_Tbc._

----------------------------------------------------

_Ich habe viele Anfragen bekommen, wann es denn weitergeht und ob ich noch weiter schreibe. Ich weiß, dass meine Kapitel immer eine Weile dauern, aber ich möchte auf jeden Fall sagen, dass mir diese Story sehr am Herzen liegt und das ich sie auf jeden Fall weiter schreiben werde. Das ein oder andere ist ja schließlich noch geplant. Wenn es mit meinen Kapiteln ein wenig lange dauert, dann tut es mir sehr leid. Momentan habe ich viel mit mir und meiner Umwelt zu kämpfen, vieles läuft nicht so wie ich es gerne hätte und ich weiß noch nicht ganz wie ich damit umgehen soll. Das wirft mich sehr aus der Bahn und auch beim schreiben zurück. Trotzdem freue ich mich natürlich sehr, dass ihr mir weiterhin treu seid und meine Story lest. Das bedeutet mir viel. Also seid nicht böse wenn die Kapitel auf sich warten lassen. Sie kommen bestimmt. _

_Danke für alles eure Kylyen_

**Nun aber zu den lieben Kommis °freu°:**

**°cori°** Knuddel und Danke. Leute wie Du geben mir die Kraft weiter zu machen. Hoffentlich gefällt es dir auch weiterhin!

**°CitySweeper°** Kurz? Ich liebe deine Revs. °g° Ich hoffe deine Prüfungen sind gut gelaufen. Ich freue mich, dass ich meine Story so gut rüber bringen kann. Ja Draco kommt mit der „Sache" noch nicht so gut klar. Ob es nun seine Tat oder seine Gefühle sind. Aber er hat ja Harry und auch Onkel Sev die ihm schon den richtigen Weg zeigen werden °lol°

**°truth-hater° **Das ist lieb von dir und es macht mir Mut. Und sieh an hab gleich wieder ein paar liebe Revs bekommen °freu° Ausserdem Danke ich dir für das Kompliment. Das bedeutet mir viel. Noch ein °Knuddel°

**°LittleWhisper°: **Hier das neue Kapitel. Ich schreibe auf jeden fall weiter. Sorry wenn es ab und an ein bissel dauert. Bist du schon verhungert? Danke für die Revs °g° Auch für dein Kommi zu "Der Schmerz einer Ewigkeit" Diese Story liegt mir sehr am Herzen. Danke!

°**Chepri°:** Ja, Gugi ist schon ein besonderer Mensch. Ich geb das Kompliment auf jeden Fall weiter.

_DANKE!_

_Ihr seid die Besten!_

_Kylyen_


	14. Kapitel 13: Frühjahrssemester

**Disclaimer:** Markin meins, Ferg meins, Rogers meins, Jorks meins, Airina meins… Harry Potter und der ganze andere unwichtige Rest nicht meins.

**Beta:** mein Jen! Danke!

**Anmerkungen: **

**1)** Boah findet mal ne giftige Schlange im Internet die auch noch ne grün rote Färbung hat. Fast unmöglich. Ich hab mich nun entschieden aus Airina ne Tigerotter zu machen die hat verschiedene Färbungen. Ich hab ein süsses Bild gesehen da war sie braun grün... das geht durch find ich °g° Und sie ist giftig.

**2)** Pah mit mir hat bestimmt keiner mehr gerechnet °doing° OK, ich muss auch zugeben das ich mir dieses mal seeheeheeheehr lang Zeit gelassen habe… °sich schämen tut°

Aber ich hab ne neue Beta.., und irgendwie sind wir auf „Mein wahres ich" gekommen und na ja… Ich bin wieder hier in meinem Revier, war nie wirklich weg, hab mich nur versteckt…

**Kapitel 13 -Frühjahrssemester-**

Liebe... was bedeutet das? Was ist Liebe?

Ich war verliebt. Das konnte ich mir eingestehen. Aber was bedeutete das schon „verliebt sein"? Eigentlich war es doch nichts anderes als… eine Schwärmerei.

Aber wenn nun „verliebt sein" nur eine Schwärmerei war, war ich dann nicht schon viel weiter?

Liebe... Harry kam dieses Wort so leicht über die Lippen, nur ich hatte es noch nie ausgesprochen, nie geschrieben.

Ich schloss die Augen und ließ meinen Kopf an die Scheibe sinken.

Während ich weiter melancholisch meinen Gedanken hinterher hing, ratterte der Zug ein weiteres Mal Richtung Edinburgh dahin. Die weiße Puderzuckerschicht, die der Schnee in die Umgebung zauberte, konnte mich trotz ihrer Schönheit nicht fesseln…

Meine Gedanken waren ganz woanders.

Ich hatte meine Eltern geliebt, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise vielleicht, aber ich war immer ihr Sohn.

Ich schluckte.

Liebe!

Ein Wort, welches in der Familie Malfoy nicht ausgesprochen wurde. Wahrscheinlich ein Grund, warum es mir so schwer fiel. Ich denke trotzdem, dass meine Mutter und auch mein Vater mich geliebt haben. Zumindest, als sie noch ein wenig Kontrolle über mich gehabt hatten. Ich musste ganz einfach daran glauben! Schließlich war es das Einzige, was mich noch an meine Familie und an dem Namen den ich trug, hielt. Ich hatte zu Harry gesagt, meine Großmutter wäre eine „gute Frau" gewesen. Vielleicht die Einzige in der Familie. Aber damals war ich sehr jung gewesen, eventuell war sie nicht „gut", sondern nur einfach nicht so grausam, wie die anderen? Ich hatte sie sehr „lieb" gehabt.

Ich seufzte auf und setzte mich grade hin. Das Zugabteil war leer, bis auf mich und etwas weiter entfernt Rogers, jener Auror der mich schon aus Edinburgh abgeholt hatte.

Nichts, was mich von meinen düsteren Gedanken fern hielt.

Meine Eltern! Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy... war es nicht normal, wenn ein Sohn seine Eltern liebte? Egal was sie einem antaten? Sie waren meine Eltern gewesen!

Meine Hand ballte sich auf der Sitzlehne zur Faust.

Und Harry? Liebte ich Harry? Ich… mochte ihn… sehr sogar. Ich… schwärmte für ihn? Also war ich verliebt... aber Liebe?

Was bedeutete das? Schmetterlinge im Bauch? Hatte ich Schmetterlinge im Bauch? Das Einzige was ich mir mit Sicherheit eingestehen konnte war: ich war verwirrt. Ich war mir meiner selbst noch immer nicht sicher.

Durcheinander. Verwirrt. Irritiert.

Harry...

Ich schloss erneut die Augen und ließ meinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe sinken.

Ohne es zu merken driftete ich in den Schlaf hinüber.

„_Ich liebe dich"_

„_Hmmmm?"_

„_Steh auf Draco, wir müssen bald zum Bahnhof."_

Ein Zischen holte mich abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Verwirrt blickte ich mich um. Der Zug hatte gehalten. Wir waren in York, was bedeutet, dass Ferg und Markin nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen konnten. Aber etwas anderes hatte mich geweckt, ich schaute auf den Ausgang meines linken Ärmels. Airina war unter dem Sweatshirt hervor gekrochen und blickte mich an. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde ich sagen sie schaute fragend.

„Ach Airina, was soll ich den machen?" fragte ich die kleine Schlange.

Leider konnte ich kein Parsel... und daher nicht übersetzen, was sie mir aufgeregt zu zischelte.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Abteiltür und Rogers blickte alarmiert auf. Als er registrierte wer dort kam, legte er seine Zeitung zur Seite und stand auf. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Merlin sei dank kannten sowohl Markin wie auch Ferg diese Prozedur und ließen sich von dem Auror überprüfen. Als er mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden war, setzte er sich zurück auf die Zugbank und widmete sich erneut seiner Zeitung.

Und ehe ich mich versah, schmiss sich Ferg genervt auf die Bank mir gegenüber, bevor er beinahe sofort wieder wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und so fast Markin umstieß.

„Was ist das?" Ferg sein Finger deutete auf den kleinen Schlangenkopf, der aus meinen Ärmel herausschaute.

„Eine Schlange..." antwortete ich etwas perplex, überrascht wegen der eigentlich recht dummen Frage.

„Haha Draco. Ich lach mich tot. Als ob mir das nicht klar wäre. Du weißt aber schon, dass das ne Tigerotter ist? Die Viecher sind giftig." Setzte Ferg eher skeptisch an, nicht sicher ob er sich wieder setzten sollte. Auch Markin starrte nun stirnrunzelnd auf meinen Ärmel.

„Ja, weiß ich. Aber sie wird mich nicht beissen. Airina ist ne ganz liebe und ich bin mir sicher, sie wird euch auch nichts tun."

„Airina?" grinste Markin. „Wie bist du denn auf den Namen gekommen?"

„Sie heißt so. Dafür kann sie nichts, da sind ihre Eltern dran Schuld."

Stille.

„Was?"

Ich schaute die Beiden an, die sich nun doch vorsichtig mir gegenüber gesetzt hatten. Markin konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen und Ferg war noch skeptischer geworden.

„Du bist manchmal echt ein komischer Typ Malfoy. Das hat sie dir erzählt oder wie?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Nein Harry, aber das konnte ich den Beiden wohl kaum sagen.

--------

Anfang Januar war ich wieder an die Uni von Edinburgh zurückgekehrt und mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ich Harry erst im Sommer wieder sehen würde. Aber, mir hatte niemand gesagt, dass die Zeit so langsam vergehen würde.

Natürlich schrieben wir uns auch weiterhin Briefe und mit der Zeit wurde einer gefühlsduseliger als der andere. Trotzdem erschien es mir wie eine Ewigkeit. Zwar lenkte mich das Lernen ab, aber ich bemerkte nun immer wieder, wie meine Gedanken abschweiften und meine Konzentration nachließ. Meine schulischen Leistungen verringerten sich dadurch nicht und trotzdem fühlte ich mich mehr und mehr eingesperrt. Eigentlich war mir die Notwendigkeit der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen um meine Person durchaus klar, doch es änderte nichts daran, dass sie mir sehr auf der Seele drückten.

Ich war eingesperrt worden, obwohl ich mit geschworen hatte es nicht zu zulassen. Das Gelände der Uni war mein einziger erlaubter Aufenthaltsort und mit der Zeit schien er immer und immer mehr in sich hineinzuschrumpfen. Ich kannte jede verdammte Ecke dieses Ortes und hatte mich an ihm satt gesehen.

Auch meiner Stimmung tat die ganze Sache nicht gut. Ich wurde immer gereizter und aufgeladener.

Ende April platze mir der Kragen:

„Komm schon Markin, ich hab vorhin mitbekommen, dass du noch einkaufen musst. Mir fehlen ein paar Federn und neue Tinte brauch ich auch."

Ich hing an Markins Rockzipfel und machte mich tatsächlich lächerlich. Wie peinlich! Und das alles nur um hier heraus zu kommen. Mir fiel die Decke auf den Kopf und in meinem Freund sah ich den einzigen Ausweg. Alles schön und gut, ja die Uni ist groß aber im Moment zählte nur eines für mich: ich wollte hier raus.

„Am Besten du schreibst mir alles auf, dann kann ich es mitbringen", meinte Markin geistesabwesend und ich schloss gepeinigt die Augen.

Boah, ich war kurz davor mir die Haare zu raufen.

„Hör zu, Jorks hat sich geweigert mit mir zu gehen und Ferg muss in nächster Zeit nicht in die Stadt. Du musst mich einfach mitnehmen."

Langsam breitete sich ein Grinsen in Markins Gesicht aus, als er begann zu verstehen.

„Warum fragst du nicht das Ministerium Draco? Die schicken dir bestimmt gerne deinen Leibwächter und dann kannst du bestimmt in aller Ruhe einkaufen gehen."

Meine Augen verengten sich gefährlich. Mistkerl aber Ok, du hast es nicht anders gewollt, du wirst schon noch sehen was du davon hast.

„Biiitte Markin, bitte nimm mich mit!"

Entsetzt verzog Markin das Gesicht und als ich auch noch Anstalten machte auf die Knie zu fallen und weiter zu betteln wurden seine Augen tellergroß.

„Hör auf Draco, du machst mir Angst. Ist ja schon gut. Halb zwei vorm Eingang, entweder du bist da oder ich geh allein."

Aufseufzend fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Danke, bis nachher." Und schon verschwand ich auf mein Zimmer.

----

„Was machst du da?"

Ich blickte auf und sah Ferg an, bevor ich die Stirn runzelte, was denn?

Resigniert verdrehte er die Augen. „Draco du summst, du hast doch irgendwas vor?"

„Wieso muss ich eigentlich immer gleich was vor haben?" fragte ich genervt.

Ich schaute nach Airina, aber sie schien kein Interesse an mir zu haben, also warf ich mich aufs Bett und warte. Die Uhr zeigte grade mal eins und ich war mir fast ganz sicher, dass sie vor fünf Minuten schon dieselbe Zeit angezeigt hatte. Ob sie stehen geblieben war?

„Weil du summst, du Blödmann und du summst bestimmt nicht einfach vor dich hin."

„Ich geh einkaufen, mit Markin."

Nun runzelte Ferg die Stirn.

„Du hast überhaupt kein Geld um dir irgendetwas zu kaufen, Darco. Hältst du das wirklich für so eine gute Idee? Weiß das Ministerium Bescheid?"

„Himmel, muss den das Ministerium über jeden meiner Schritte informiert werden? Und normalerweise, bist du doch derjenige der die Regeln gerne mal ein wenig überstrapaziert. Ich werde nicht alleine gehen, wie ich es versprochen habe, Markin kommt mit. Außerdem, geh ich ja nur in die Gates Street, das Ding ist wie die Winkelgasse, da wird mir schon nichts passieren immerhin war ich Anfang Januar schon wegen meinem Zauberstab da."

„Du warst auch in Begleitung Draco. Und ja, ich breche gerne Regeln aber... dies hier ist einfach etwas anderes. Du schwebst wirklich in Gefahr. Wenn ich übertreibe, drohe ich höchsten von der Schule zu fliegen. Du könntest abkratzen."

Genervt sprang ich wieder auf. Wieso verstand mich den keiner? Warum glaubten alle gleich, dass ich mich ohne Babysitter nicht mehr vor die Tür wagen sollte? Zutiefst beleidigt zog ich mich zurück.

----

Um Zehn nach eins stand ich vor der Uni und ärgerte mich grün und blau, auch noch als Markin endlich auftauchte und wir uns pünktlich um halb zwei auf den Weg machten. Erst da verflog meine Wut auf Ferg, das Ministerium und die ganze verpeilte Situation und ich fühlte mich so frei wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Es ging genau eine halbe Stunde gut. Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass ein winziger Regelübertritt soviel Unheil nach sich ziehen würde. Andererseits hätte ich wohl damit rechnen müssen, zumindest habe ich daraus gelernt. Ich gab mir Mühe, ich versuchte es.

-Plopp-

„Malfoy!"

Ehe ich überhaupt registrieren konnte, was geschah, klebte ich bereits an der Wand des alten Backsteingebäudes. Entsetzt blickte ich mich um und musste schlucken. Vor mir stand niemand anderes als Pansy Parkinson persönlich, doch was mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt viel mehr Sorgen machte war, dass Markin bewusstlos am Boden lag. Hoffentlich nur bewusstlos! Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich in meinen unsichtbaren Fesseln zu winden. Keine gab nach.

-Plopp-

-Plopp-

Ich musste erneut schlucken, als aus dem Schatten des gegenüberliegenden Hauses noch mehr bekannte Gestalten traten. Zabini und Goyle, ich fragte mich einen winzigen Moment lang wo sie Crabbe gelassen hatten, aber vermutlich war er mit einem anderen Auftrag beschäftigt, was mich zum Thema zurück brachte.

_Was ist euer Auftrag?_

„Was willst du Parkinson?" Ich wunderte mich selbst, wie kalt meine Stimme trotz der momentanen Situation klang, noch immer sitzt die Malfoysche Maske perfekt. Nur leider schien ich damit keinerlei Reaktion bei Pansy hervorzurufen. Die Zeiten in denen sie vor mir auf die Knie gefallen ist, um mich anzubeten waren wohl endgültig vorbei.

„Och, Dracy, kannst du dir das denn nicht denken?" Wie sehr ich ihren zuckersüßen Kleinmädchen Ton hasste.

„Nein, nicht wirklich! Aber ihr wisst, dass ein Mitarbeiter des Ministerium gleich hier auftauchen wird, oder?", fragte ich gelangweilt.

„Glaubst du, dass macht uns in irgendeiner Art Angst?", schnauzte Zabini ungerührt im Hintergrund.

Vermutlich nicht. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, unglaublich, dass ich dich einmal meinen Besten Freund genannt hatte Zabini. Naja, was man eben in unseren Kreisen als Besten Freund bezeichnen konnte. Momentan zeugte jedenfalls nicht mehr davon, seine Augen waren eiskalt als sie mich erst an und dann durch mich hindurch blickten.

Pansy hatte schon immer nur genervt und die beiden Gorillas? Gut sie waren praktisch gewesen. Nur dafür gut mir, uns irgendwelchen Ärger vom Hals zu halten, aber du… du warst jemand mit dem man hatte reden können.

„Keine Angst Dracy, wir werden dich deinem Leibwächter gleich wieder überlassen. Wir sind heute aus einem anderen Grund hier." Mit einem Augenaufschlag lächelte Pansy mich an.

So und der wäre? Ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, was euch so interessieren könnte.

Wieder versuchte ich mich unauffällig von meinen Fesseln zu befreien, es brachte rein gar nichts.

Plötzlich beugte sich Pansy nach vorn, ihre Lippen streiften über meine Wange und ich zuckte automatisch zurück, ich hörte noch ihr flüstern:

„Weißt du Schatz, der dunkle Lord ist der Meinung, dich im Auge behalten zu müssen."

„Crucio"

Dann explodierte die Welt.

Dieser Schmerz war anders als ich ihn kannte, unkontrollierter, brutaler. Vater wusste wo er zupackte, was mich am meisten traf, berührte und wie ich am leichtesten nachgab. Dies hier ist anders. Hier ließ niemand seine Wut aus oder wollte etwas erzwingen. Hier war einfache rohe Brutalität am Werk.

Ich musste geschrieen haben, es kann gar nicht anders sein. Ich fragte mich verzweifelt wann es aufhören würde. Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor und einen Momentlang wünschte ich mir zu sterben. Hoffte nur, dass der Schmerz endlich aufhören würde, dass alles endlich vorbei wär.

----

Ich zitterte, ich konnte nicht aufhören und da waren Tränen, die mir übers Gesicht liefen. Und auch der Schmerz war immer noch da, obwohl der Fluch weggenommen wurde. So entsetzlich hatte es sich noch nie angefühlt.

Mir war so kalt. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und fand mich auf der Krankenstation der Uni wieder. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich das Bett neben mir erkennen. Markin saß aufrecht im Bett und unterhielt sich leise mit Jorks, Ferg und meinem auch so aufmerksamen Leibwächter´. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, also ging es ihm gut, er war nicht tot. Sie hatten noch nicht gemerkt, dass ich wach war und ich wollte es sie auch nicht merken lassen.

Es tut mir so leid Markin, ich hab es nicht gewollt. Sie wollten nur mich, obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen kann weswegen.

Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, aber da war nur der dunkle Schleier den der Schmerz hinterlässt. Pansy, und Zabini und Goyle? Und Pansy hatte irgendetwas gesagt, irgendetwas wichtiges. Wenn ich mich nur daran erinnern könnte. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie sich nur aufspielen, sich wichtig machen. Ich versuchte mich zu entspannen, den Muskeln die Möglichkeit zu geben sich dem Schmerz zu stellen. Und keuchte auf. Verdammt, wie lange stand ich unter diesem Fluch? Was hatten sie mit mir gemacht?

„Draco, wie geht es dir?" Jorks und die anderen wandten sich nun zu mir und ich konnte mich nicht einmal genug bewegen um die Tränen fort zu wischen. Wie peinlich, ich war ein Malfoy, doch der Versuch meine Würde zu retten sorgte nur dafür, dass es immer mehr Schmerzen, die Tränen immer mehr wurden, also gab ich es auf.

Geht, lasst mich bitte zufrieden.

„Oh, Draco."

Markin setzte sich vorsichtig zu mir aufs Bett. Irgendwie fand ich es unglaublich, wieso hatten sie ihn am Leben gelassen? Bestimmt wussten sie doch, dass er Muggelgeboren war?

„Vielleicht könnte uns Beiden mal jemand erzählen, was überhaupt passiert ist?"

Gute Idee Markin, ich hätte es auch gerne gewusst, obwohl ich nicht wagte irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Nun ja, die Abteilung für untersagte Zauber teilte uns mit, dass in der Fetes Street unangekündigte Apperierzauber ausgeführt wurden. Da sich in der Nähe der Straße aber zuviel Muggel aufhielten, war es uns nicht möglich auf selbigem Wege dorthin zu kommen. Und als wir endlich dort auftauchten fanden wir sie Mr. Malfoy und sie, Mr. Meyer bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Mr. Meyer war nur durch einen einfachen Schockzauber betäubt worden aber sie..."

Ich versuchte zu nicken, aber nicht einmal das gelang mir. Ja, ja ich wusste was geschehen war. Wie viele gebrochene Knochen? Doch ich konnte das verräterische Kribbeln noch nicht spüren, der Schmerz hatte noch immer die Überhand.

„´s tut mir leid", versuchte ich zu flüstern, selbst das tat weh. Verdammt mir tat sogar das heben und senken der Augenlieder weh.

„Ach halt die Klappe Draco, als ob du irgendetwas dafür könntest. Ich hab es ja nicht anders gewollt. Ich wusste doch worauf ich mich einlasse." Markin schüttelte den Kopf, wenigstens ein Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm wieder gut ging.

Aber du hast ja keine Ahnung, natürlich kann ich etwas dafür, sie wollten mich. Verdammt! Nehmt es nicht auf die leichte Schulter, bitte. Wer sich mit mir abgibt wird früher oder später in Gefahr geraten.

„Vergiss es Draco." Ferg blickte mir ernst ins Gesicht. „Ich sehe in deinen Augen was in dir vorgeht. Du kannst nichts dafür und es ist für keinen von uns ein Grund sich von dir zurückzuziehen." Jorks und Markin schüttelten den Kopf. Ich hätte so gerne geantwortet, aber es ging noch nicht.

_Gebt mir etwas Zeit._

Jorks seufzte auf. „Du solltest dich schonen, wirklich. Ich hab gedacht du wärst tot."

_Du heulst doch nicht oder? Bitte nicht Jorks._

„Draco, es waren 23 gebrochene Knochen!"

_Alle Achtung, so viele waren es noch nie, mein Rekord liegt bei 17._

„Hauptsächlich kleine, aber die Medi- Hexe hat sie alle richten können."

Ferg nickte und fuhr fort als er sah, wie schwer es Jorks fiel weiter zu sprechen. „ Sie hat dich untersucht, genauso wie ein Arzt vom Ministerium, doch mehr scheinen sie dir nicht angetan zu haben. Das Ministerium geht von einem einfachen Racheakt aus… "

_Ich weiß nicht, da ist etwas! Irgendetwas wichtiges, aber es fällt mir nicht ein. _

Und was mich viel mehr irritierte und vermutlich auch dem Ministerium einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereitete war Markin. Ich ging davon aus, dass er besonders gründlich untersucht worden war. Wieso hatten sie ihn so lapidar davon kommen lassen sollen?

Tbc...

°°

°°

°°

_Noch einmal eine große Entschuldigung an alle die mir so lieb ein Kommi hinterlassen haben und dann doch soohoo lange warten mussten. Vielleicht erinnert sich der ein oder andere noch an die Story. _

_Trotzdem Danke ich auf diesem Wege noch einmal ganz besonders lieb: __**garfieldsg08, Cori, LittleWhisper, truth-hater, CitySweeper, skateZ, Leilia, Liriel2006**__ und__** geli-chan!**_

_**Danke!!**_

_Kapitel 14 ist bereits in Arbeit, also es geht weiter! _


End file.
